The Haunted Manor
by white-tiger2200
Summary: Based on the 2003 Disney movie, The Haunted Mansion, this narrative entails the story of Jamie Evers and his business partner Sarah Allways who visit Gracie Manor under the pretense that it is for sale. But the owner of the property Alexander Gracie has other plans; plans of a very 'grave' nature.
1. Prologue

___**Author's Note:** You will notice some changes between this version of the story and the original film; changes to names (how they're spelt too), events and descriptions of The Manor/ Mansion. This is because although I want to remain rather true to the movie, I didn't want to just rewrite it either. This is **my **version I wanted to share with others! I really hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments/reviews!_

**_Prologue_**

There have been no visitors inside Gracie Manor since 1891.

Of course, Connor Salloway didn't know that when he agreed to deliver flyers that week in the summer of 2010 while his friend was away on vacation.

Anyone in the area could confirm that the mansion and its grounds _were _still inhabited. Lights were seen in windows, shadows would pass behind closed curtains and many times voices and laughter could be heard coming from somewhere behind the large house. And the front of the house was relatively kept. But no visitors had ever entered the gates for over a hundred years.

The only ones who knew that fact were those who inhabited the Gracie property. But of course, they hadn't told anyone because, well, of course they hadn't any visitors in over a century.

You would not think this strange if you consider the commonality of people who like to keep to themselves. And, in some infrequent cases, people who like privacy so much that they take to hermit tendencies or even those who are naturally reclusive.

This would explain why the neighbours and residents of the surrounding areas never bothered to call upon the house in all those many years.

No one had told any of this to Connor, however. He approached the wrought-iron gates to the property and dismounted his bike.

The first thing he noticed was the silence. No bird or animal calls of any kind permeated the air. The crunch of the gravel under his feet as he dismounted seemed magnified.

Ignoring the eeriness, Connor grabbed a flyer bundle from the carriage, which normally carried his little sister, attached to the back of his bike. The second thing he now noticed was no visible mailbox. Frowning slightly, he walked slowly towards the gates looking around for a callbox. Seeing nothing, he touched the gate and peered into the property grounds.

The black metal was surprisingly cool for such a warm day. Connor turned his attention to the gates. Perhaps he could drop the flyers off on the porch of the huge house which stood several yards in. He pushed then pulled but the gate would not yield. "Drats!" Connor exclaimed, his eyes falling upon the thick chain holding the gates closed together.

He debated climbing over. It wouldn't be terribly difficult and he could be in and out in less than a minute if he sprinted. If he left the papers out here in front of the gate, they could get wrecked. And if he left no papers at all, his friend might get in trouble. He made his decision.

Connor tucked the flyers into his belt and took a deep breath. He got a firm grip on the metal bars above his head and braced himself to step up with his right leg.

But the moment he pulled himself up, a muffled scream issued from somewhere inside the house. Startled, Connor froze in position and stared wide-eyed trying to see who or what had made the noise. Mere seconds later, a raven swooped down from a nearby tree and called out. This took Connor by such surprise that he fell backwards onto the gravel.

As quickly as it had come, the bird flew off away from the property leaving Connor in shock on the ground.

As he sat up, he heard a voice yelling –the sound carried by a sudden wind that had come up. Before Connor could make out the words, the wind picked up and drowned out the sound, scattering dust and leaves all around him.

Recovering his senses, Connor stood up. The papers from his belt were suddenly picked up by the wind as a nasty gust blew from the direction of the manor grounds.

He tried to shield his eyes but too late; dust flew into his face and clouded his vision.

The howling and whistle of the wind in his ears began to sound like a person, or several, moaning and hissing.

Connor managed to open his eyes into slits long enough to make out what appeared to be a huge cloud of dust and dirt in an eerie shape beginning to resemble a person about several feet away.

Now scared as well as disoriented, Connor stumbled backwards toward his bike. Blinking, he was able to now keep his eyes open for a few precious seconds. He mounted and turned himself around, and in a few seconds he'd managed to get his feet to the pedals and ride away with the wind to his back.

The last thing Connor heard before clearing the corner around the trees was a voice in the wind crying out a singular thing.

"_Elizabeth!_"

**_Author Note: _**_So this is only the Prologue. I wanted to emulate a little of the movie's scene with the paper-boy but have the boy innocently unaware of everything going on and have the events not clearly supernatural. I wanted to give the feel that it could have all been explainable to natural causes. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave me comments of a positive __nature_ or, if not, constructive criticism. This Prologue was written whilst I was at work -so I feel it's not my best work but for the purposes of introducing the main setting and its peculiarities, I think it does the job. Thanks for reading and for your comments!

___UPDATE: I NOW HAVE MADE A TUMBLR BLOG FOR THIS STORY! IT IS STILL IN CONSTRUCTION MIND YOU BUT IF YOU WANNA FOLLOW IT/CHECK IT OUT IT IS THEHAUNTEDMANOR AND THEN TUMBLR DOT COM :D Thanks everyone for your support!_


	2. Ch 1: Evers and Allways At Your Service

**CHAPTER ONE: EVERS AND ALLWAYS AT YOUR SERVICE**

Jamie Evers had been planning this evening for months. And now that it was here, he wanted to make sure everything went just right. He kept his nerves at bay by going over his checklist again.

The most important thing, he decided, was that Sarah think he'd spontaneously come up with this trip so that he could maintain the element of surprise with everything that he had planned for tonight.

His cellphone rang and Jamie's heart began to pound in his ears. It was Sarah. He'd told her to call when she was on her way home.

"Good afternoon; Evers and Allways Real Estate. Jamie Evers speaking."

"Hey honey. How's it going?"

"Oh unfortunately the Selmner property is off the market. Would you be interested Miss in meeting up to discuss alternative properties?"

"Oh that's great! Well I can tell you're with clients. See you at home around…?"

"Five o'clock sounds perfect."

"Good. I'll pick something up on the way home then."

"Oh don't worry about that. Everything's preapproved."

"Alright then. See you soon. Don't work too hard."

"I can guarantee that. We shall see you at five then."

"Bye Jamie."

He hung up the phone grinning. He and Sarah had long ago established a way to communicate with each other over the phone when the other was with a client.

That's one of the reasons Jamie thought they made such a great pair –both in business and as a couple. They were both very in tune with the other and worked seamlessly together.

He couldn't wait for tonight.

"Jamie? You're home?" Sarah called as she came through the front doors twenty minutes later. She'd seen his car parked outside the garage of the house.

"Yes I am," he confirmed sheepishly, meeting her at the front entrance from the living room to her left.

"What's up?" she laughed in surprise, "What happened to five o'clock?"

"Well my afternoon clients cancelled and so I decided since you'd be off early that we should take off for the weekend and maybe go to the lake."

Sarah grinned. "Well Mr. Evers that sounds like quite the offer. I'd be a fool not to take it I think."

"Oh yes definitely consider it Miss Allways. Offers like this are few, far and between these days. I'd really advise you to take advantage!"

"I think you have yourself a deal Mr. Evers. I just can't refuse."

"Shall we close on it then?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, let's."

"Let's close on it then," Jamie smiled and the two kissed.

"Alright well I'll let you go get changed while I pack the car," Jamie declared, running the tips of his fingers over her honey brown hair affectionately.

"What about extra clothes?"

"Packed. If you want to bring anything else your bag is still on the bed."

"You're so sweet. Okay I'll only be five minutes."

"Oh and snacks are already in the car in case you're hungry."

"You must've been a Boy Scout you're so prepared!"

The two laughed and headed their separate directions.

When Jamie returned from packing the last few bags into the car, Sarah was on the phone,

"Yes this is Sarah Allways…"

Jamie moved closer in curiosity, hoping to catch the conversation. He could make out an older voice on the receiver.

"Oh you got our flyer," Sarah exclaimed, "Yes we're always open to new clientele."

Jamie was now close enough to hear the raspy voice on the other end of the phone, "The master hopes he might meet with you Miss Allways, as he said you have a very trustworthy face. He does not usually have guests to the manor but was willing to have you personally come to discuss the situation. Would it be viable to see you as soon as possible? He is very anxious to be rid of the manor. Would tonight be too soon?"

"Oh I'm afraid I have a previous commitment. What is the location of the property?"

Jamie couldn't quite hear the response as Sarah balanced the phone on her shoulder to write the address down. He read as she wrote and felt a jolt go through him.

"Sarah!" he whispered so hopefully only she would hear.

She looked at him as she answered the caller, "Well we look forward to arranging to meet with you to discuss things. Just one moment sir while I take a look at scheduling here." Sarah put her hand over the phone. "What?" she mouthed.

"Sarah, do you know where this place is?" Jamie whispered. She shook her head. "They're all multimillion dollar properties out there. We've gotta take it!"

"What about the lake?" she murmured softly.

"We'll stop there on our way out to the lake, introduce ourselves, let them know we're interested then return Monday."

Sarah nodded and uncovered the mouthpiece, "Mr. Ramsley? If it's alright, we can stop in briefly this evening and meet your employer and then arrange for a more full appraisal for Monday perhaps."

"I'm sure the master would be most grateful. I shall inform him of your coming Miss Allways. When can Master Gracie expect your company?"

"Six PM," Sarah replied, taking Jamie's hand gesture.

"Excellent. We shall make the necessary arrangements."

"Alright thank you so much for calling. We look forward to seeing you at six tonight." There was a click and Sarah hung up the phone. "Okay then. I guess we should get changed," she chuckled.


	3. Chapter 2: Mind Your Manors

**CHAPTER TWO: MIND YOUR MANORS**

The two arrived just shortly after six –having been lost on the back road leading to the property. Their GPS system had unfortunately failed to locate the address and the two had been forced to simply find the place on their own.

"Here we are," Jamie stated satisfactorily as they pulled up from around the corner of several cypress and oak trees shielding the property grounds from view.

The fact that they had driven for almost a half hour through this sort of scenery had started to make Jamie dizzy. They'd had to cross a couple stone bridges and passed some truly magnificent other properties within the bayou before they'd finally found Miller Road and shortly afterward, their destination. It truly felt like a whole new world; a completely different time all the way out of the city.

"Okay remember we're just here to basically introduce ourselves and get a feel for the needs of this guy," Jamie began.

"Yeah, I know. We won't take long."

"Right. Remember, twenty minutes tops," Jamie clarified.

"Twenty minutes tops," Sarah agreed with a nod and they turned their attentions toward the property in front of them.

"Wow take a look at that gate!" Jamie mused.

"I'm looking!" Sarah answered in awe.

"Never mind that house," Jamie muttered in stunned appreciation of what he could make out from their car a few feet from the gates.

"Do you see a callbox?" he asked a few moments later when the gates remained closed to them and no one approached from within the property. Sarah shrugged. "They were expecting us weren't they?"

"Yes of course," Sarah exclaimed.

Jamie rolled down his window. "Hello!?" he called. "Evers and Allways Real Estate!"

"Jamie!" Sarah chastised, "Let's not be rude. The guy on the phone said they don't take visitors much. We need to make a good impression."

"Yeah, sorry. I'll get out."

Sarah followed him and they went up to the gates. The closer they got, the more surreal the property seemed. The Manor itself was probably six times the size of the last house they'd sold. If they managed to go through with the sale of this house, their business and reputation would take a huge boost –as well as their finances. The two tried not to think about it as they now surveyed the gates themselves.

"Well that's nice," Sarah commented dryly, catching sight of the chain wrapped around the bars.

Jamie moved and took the gigantic, worn lock in his hand. It felt heavy and looked a century old although it did not give way when he tugged on it.

"How're we going to get in?" Sarah mused, "I don't see anyone here and there were definitely no people on our way in here."

"Maybe they're disappointed we didn't show up right at six."

"I hope not," Sarah looked worried.

"Hey do you have their number maybe we can give them a call; let them know we're here."

"Gee he didn't give one actually and I completely forgot to take it down from caller ID."

"Hey that's alright. We'll just wait for a bit in the car and hopefully they show up to open the gate. If it starts getting too late, we'll just leave and call them back when we get home and apologize for the miscommunication. And hopefully they'll be understanding."

"Yeah I guess that's about the only thing we can do now. C'mon then," Sarah nodded, heading back towards the car. Jamie followed.

The two were suddenly startled by a loud metal creak from behind them and they turned to see the gates swing open to allow them through.

"Sweet we're in business then!" Jamie grinned and got into the car.

Sarah frowned as she got in. She could've sworn the chains were wrapped _around _the two gates holding them closed. Perhaps she and Jamie had been mistaken.

Jamie pulled the car through and they drove up the road leading to the front of the house. If they thought the manor looked large from the gate, they now felt that previous thought growing smaller as they beheld the true enormity of the house up close.

"Wow," was all Jamie could say as they got out of their car.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Sarah murmured.

"Never," Jamie acknowledged truthfully. "Before we go to the door, I just want to peek around the corner."

"Okay…" Sarah responded absently. She was staring up at the front of the house, mesmerized.

Jamie hurried to the left side of the house and stopped in his tracks when he beheld the vastness of the property that carried on behind the building. Combined with the dark grey clouds rolling in, the sight felt foreboding. It looked like the property went on forever; a mixture of trees and slight hills as well as what looked like buildings and stones scattered closest to the house. Confused, Jamie took the stairs on the side of the house onto the large wrap around stone porch and followed it for a few feet to get a better look at the grounds.

"Uh Sarah…?" he called hesitantly as he slowly realized what he was looking at.

She followed his voice and was by his side within moments.

"They've got, uh, dead people in the backyard."

"Wow," she declared in amazement, her myrtle green eyes widening.

"Who the heck has a graveyard as their back porch view?" Jamie mumbled, hoping only Sarah would be the only one to overhear.

"Some people have pools, some people have private cemeteries; it happens."

"We're going to try selling a house practically on top of a graveyard?"

"You mean this historic, private estate with spacious grounds?" she retorted.

"Sarah you're brilliant! We'll put that on the listing."

A sudden boom of thunder clapped, and startled the two as it announced the beginning of a storm. Rain drops began falling slowly at first, then faster and larger after only several seconds.

"Oh crap. This sucks," Sarah stated in disappointment.

"I hope it's not raining at the lake," Jamie lamented as he took her hand and they quickly made their way to the front door; trying not to get rained on.

Immediately, Jamie reached for the knocker on the door and signalled their arrival. They waited anxiously but no one opened.

"That is one big knocker," Jamie observed softly, moving closer to take in the carved detailing of the wood.

"Evers and Allways Real Estate!" he called after a few more moments had passed. "Should I knock again?" he asked Sarah when still there was no answer.

But before she could reply, the door swung open slowly on its hinges and the two wasted no time in entering when they saw no one standing directly in the doorframe.

"Hello?" Jamie repeated gently when they were both within the door and out of the rain overhead. "Evers and Allways Real Estate." His voice echoed creepily in the empty space.

Sarah stood as close as she could to Jamie, feeling a shudder of cold go through her.

They both glanced around them and saw no one in the giant foyer. Jamie decided the wind had blown the door open –or a draft had pulled it open even. He tried his greeting again, hoping not to startle anyone to their sudden presence within the house.

He didn't want to be presumptuous and rude by being inside but the sudden rainstorm had practically left him and Sarah no other choice but to stand in the doorway.

No one answered them yet again and Jamie took the initiative to close the door behind them that was letting in more rain and a definite wind now.

"How's my hair?" Jamie muttered anxiously, after straightening out his suit.

"Just a tad windswept but it's fine," Sarah assured as she stroked a few stray pieces of his ashy brown hair back into place.

"Thanks," Jamie murmured appreciatively.

"Holy," Sarah murmured under her breath; finally taking in the sight before them.

Two slightly curved staircases framed a dark corridor several feet away in front of them. There was a rather large clock above the entry to the same hallway, which was bordered by a marble-looking stone archway. Atop the pillars of the arch stood two majestic statues holding candelabras in front of their chests, providing both decoration and light. The foyer was lit furthermore by a gigantic chandelier which had several loops of sconces. Giant lamp-post style sconces stood beside each staircase. Sarah could see the staircases joined just behind the clock on a landing, which then gave access to a second floor set of corridors to the right and left. The staircases and banisters were all made from hand-carved wood stained a deep chestnut brown. A large intricately patterned carpet spread out in front of them, and matching carpet made its way up each of the staircases. It was absolutely stunning to behold.

"It sure could use some dusting though," Sarah murmured, noticing the cobwebs and dust upon practically everything in front of them.

"Don't worry we can get a cleaning crew in here to tidy up and with a little polishing and Mr. Clean, the place will be sparkling and smell as fresh as a linen closet," Jamie proclaimed.

Another large crash of thunder echoed from outside, causing the two's hearts to race once more.

Just as Jamie was about to say something about the awkwardness of their situation, they heard the sound of a door being opened and closed at the end of the corridor in front of them. A split second later, lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the dark hallway and revealing a man walking slowly towards them.

He was very old, with a shock of white hair that seemed to go in every direction and deep sunken eyes. He was rather tall and walked upright as though his back was stuck to remain perpendicular to the floor at all times. He wore a suit of deep navy which came right up to his chin with white gloves and black polished shoes. Jamie and Sarah immediately felt he couldn't be the "master" of the home even though he had not yet said a word.

"Sarah Allways?" he finally declared slowly. The tone of his voice made him sound like he was on death's door; wheezy and airy.

"Yes, I'm Sarah," she confirmed, trying to sound confident. His sudden appearance and his demeanour made her feel rather shy.

"My name is Ramsley," he introduced himself stiffly, rolling his "r" slightly and thus sounding dramatic. His accent sounded English more than the Southern drawl which would have been expected.

"Oh yes we spoke on the phone," Sarah validated. She knew by his voice even had he not introduced himself.

"We are so pleased you could come on such short notice," Ramsley expressed.

"Well it is our absolute pleasure to be of service to you," Jamie responded enthusiastically, stepping forward to greet him. "Jamie Evers of Evers and Allways Real Estate," he introduced himself.

Ramsley made no move to shake Jamie's hand. "We were not expecting others," he wheezed disdainfully.

"Yes my apologies; we were on our way out of town," Sarah expressed regretfully.

"But when we realized the enormity and beauty of your unique estate, we decided to devote both halves of Evers and Allways to your needs," Jamie followed up smoothly, "Please accept this waterproof calendar," Jamie began, attempting to pull one out of his jacket but came up at first with the matchbox he'd stuffed in his pocket (having almost forgot it for the trip before they'd left), "as a…as a sincere token of our appreciation for considering us. It includes next year on the back as well."

Ramsley stared at the calendar looking unmoved. After a tense moment, his hand slowly moved to accept the token of gratitude.

"We shall have to place other settings," he murmured as he turned on his heel back in the direction he'd originally come from.

"Settings?" Sarah repeated.

"Yes, Master Gracie wishes to discuss his affairs over dinner."

"Oh I'm afraid we–"

"Now Sarah don't be rude. We'd be delighted to join you," Jamie encouraged.

Sarah shrugged indifferently and the two followed Ramsley down the dark corridor towards the double doors at the end. Along the way, they passed a dozen suits of armour all brightly polished and standing vacantly as though frozen guarding the space. In the dim lighting from the overhead, they made both Jamie and Sarah feel wildly uncomfortable and the two were glad when they finally reached the doors and followed Ramsley into the next room.

It was brightly lit by several smaller chandeliers as well as many elegant wall sconces and one huge fireplace directly across the room from the entrance. Immediately in front of them stood a huge dining table directly in the center of the room; able to seat at least twenty people Jamie estimated. All the chairs were rather large; their back rests rising at least six feet. All the chairs were made once again from hand-carved wood and once they got closer they could see the expensive upholstery of the seat cushions and back rests. Elegant candelabras were set upon the tabletop amongst several plates of food scattered across the table ready to be served.

Jamie took particular attention to the crown molding of the room; large and elegant and the wall panels which were considerable in size and prominent features of the walls. They were of dark colours; plums and deep navies it appeared in the lighting at first glance. The marble stone detailing again formed large baseboards four feet from the ground framing the entire wall from where they'd entered. On the far wall, six large narrow windows from floor to ceiling stood spaced out evenly on each side of the fireplace; all framed by thin sections of wall that held the light sconces. Thick drapery was pulled back on each of the windows and held with thick silky ties.

Sarah ran her pale fingers delicately over the carvings on one of the chairs. Ivy leaves and a few small buds of flowers had immediately caught her eye in the delicate design. The wood of the table and chairs seemed to mirror the deep colour of the staircases in the foyer.

Neither could believe what they were seeing; the room was absolutely gorgeous. And this time, they couldn't spot a single trace of dust or cobweb; it was either a room kept up well or simply cleaned with the intention of its use for their arrival that evening.

"Master Gracie will be with you shortly," Ramsley announced in his unique tone.

"Thank you very much," Jamie nodded appreciatively.

With that, Ramsley bowed his head slightly and retired out of the room via a smaller door to the far right of the one they'd all entered by.

"Wow Jamie can you believe this?" Sarah murmured in awe.

"This is absolutely breathtaking. God if we had all the money in the world I'd buy this place off the man."

Sarah turned her attention to the grand fireplace. "Look at the size of the fireplace. Can you believe this Jamie? This is just amazing." She walked over to examine it in closer detail.

"Just think of the hot dogs and marshmallows you could roast inside that thing!" he joked.

Sarah smiled. "But come look at this! Look at that detail. It's stunning." Sure enough, the fireplace also had a design etched into the inside of it and the mantelpiece which framed it also bore a mural of sorts.

"Incredible craftsmanship," Jamie murmured.

"God it's gorgeous! I've never seen anything like it."

"Haven't you?" a voice with an English accent declared from several feet away and another clap of thunder crashed outside the house.

The two jumped slightly; startled by the sudden voice rather than by the weather. They turned in the direction the voice had come on their right-hand side and beheld a young man, probably around their own ages of twenty six and twenty seven, respectively.

He was dressed in a dark suit, complete with a silken embroidered waistcoat and a white dress shirt underneath. He stood erect, as Ramsley did, except instead of a more military stance with his hands constantly remaining glued to his sides, this man held his behind his back in a more Victorian style.

"My grandfather spared absolutely no expense when he built this mansion," he proclaimed in a voice which carried well from his position several feet away across the room.

Recovering from his surprise, Jamie stepped forward, "Well your grandfather had excellent taste and style. I'm Jamie Evers of Evers and Allways Real Estate," he introduced, holding out his hand to the young man.

"Alexander. Alexander Gracie," the man introduced with only a bow of his head.

Jamie dropped his own had shyly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gracie."

"And I'm Sarah. Sarah Allways," she proclaimed, coming up from behind Jamie to introduce herself to their client.

Now that she saw him up close, she felt taken aback. He was very handsome, with dark chestnut hair, a straight nose and smooth alabaster skin. He had prominent cheekbones within an oval face and bright ultramarine blue eyes which stared at her from beneath thick lashes. He stood a few inches taller than herself and Jamie, making him around five foot eleven or even six feet perhaps Sarah thought.

She wasn't sure why his height was so suddenly interesting to her but perhaps it was because of the way he stood which exuded a sense of pride, manners and entitlement. She had never truly met anyone who stood so calmly and yet expressed so much without a word.

She did all she could not to blush as he smiled gently and gazed into her eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he murmured gently. Sarah smiled back shyly.

Jamie too felt uncomfortable and anxious. He had expected the owner of Gracie Manor to be quite elderly, first of all. Secondly, he felt slightly intimidated by the young man's demeanor and good looks.

It was not that Jamie didn't also consider himself somewhat handsome, however, something about the way Alexander Gracie spoke and stood made Jamie feel like he himself was out of his league. This young man was obviously well-bred and much unlike anyone Jamie Evers had ever met.

"Please, won't you both sit down?" the young Mr. Gracie offered, with a smooth gesture of his arm towards the table.

Ramsley pulled out their chairs for them on the side of the table and then pulled his employer's out at the head of the table.

"What do you think of the house, Miss Allways?" Master Gracie asked when they had all settled into their chairs comfortably.

"I think it's absolutely stunning. From what I've seen so far, I am just taken aback. I can see the wonderful Italian influence in the architectural designs and the Renaissance style moldings and furnishings are breathtaking. It must have taken many years to accumulate all the pieces that have been incorporated just in this room alone. You don't see houses with such attention to detail like this, or at least I don't."

"Great care and love went into the making of this mansion," Alexander replied affirmatively with a soft smile.

"I can certainly imagine," Jamie piped in, trying to remain comfortable, "Tell us Mr. Gracie a little more about the house and the property."

Alexander's gaze finally moved onto Jamie again. "This entire property is my birthright," he began, "However as of late, it has become more than I can bear."

Jamie nodded understandingly.

"I'm afraid I have really no other choice. There have been more disturbances and I cannot stay here much longer in present circumstances."

"Disturbances?" Jamie repeated softly.

"Tell me, Mr. Evers, do you believe in ghosts?"

"Ghosts? Well, sure I suppose I do. I don't think that's a good thing to put on the listing though," he advised, "You should focus more on something like bathrooms or bedrooms. People love to have a lot of those."

Another clap of thunder echoed from outside and the lights flickered slightly.

Before anyone could continue conversation, Ramsley spoke from his position standing at one of the windows, "The storm has flooded the road."

"Say again?" Jamie exclaimed in surprise.

"The storm has flooded over the road," Ramsley repeated fastidiously, "I'm afraid there will be no leaving the mansion tonight."

"Oh dear, um," Sarah began, looking in panic at Jamie.

"Of course, you are more than welcome to stay here," Alexander offered.

"Oh thank you but we really can't. We have plans," Jamie answered apologetically.

"I'm afraid what Ramsley says is true," the young man countered, with a glance towards the window nearest him, "The water should drain out by morning but until then, you have no other choice I'm afraid," Master Gracie informed them.

"I'm sure we'll be alright; it's just a bit of water," Jamie assured, "We have a good car we'll just drive right through and everything should be fine. And then we can return for a more in-depth appraisal Monday or a day of your choosing starting next week."

"I'm afraid that is most impossible. It's truly not safe. Unless you'd rather die trying to leave, I suggest you spend the night here. I'd rather you not risk your safety," Alexander proclaimed, looking between the two though he stared at Sarah the longest. "I am truly sorry there is no other way. Ramsley can show you to your rooms. I'm sure you will find them most accommodating for one brief night."

Jamie felt they had no choice but to obey the man's advice. "Well thank you for your hospitality Mr. Gracie. We truly appreciate it."

"Be sure to let Ramsley know if there is anything else you require." Alexander stood up from his chair. "I bid you good night as there is something I must attend to. I hope you pass a pleasant rest of the evening under the circumstances."

"Thank you," Sarah nodded with a grateful smile and she and Jamie stood too.

"Please, enjoy your dinner; there is no rush," Mr. Gracie insisted and with a short bow, he left them.

Sarah and Jamie stared at each other incredulously. This was certainly a turn of events neither had anticipated. Both silently decided they would just make the best of it.

This would certainly be a story to tell for many years to come. Little did they know _just _how much of a night they were in for that evening.

**_Author's Note: This is the point that I'd love some feedback as I think the story is now set up a bit and things will start to "go down" hehe. I hope I was able to convey the visuals of The Manor well, and to describe the appearance of their host. I will update some pictures later of what Gracie sort of looks like in my mind but until then I want you to imagine your own version and hopefully that works out to how I described him! Yes you will notice some of the same lines from the movie are used here; my story is pretty much the same as the movie but there will be my own twists so I wanted to incorporate source material mixed in with my own. I hope you enjoyed!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Partners

**CHAPTER 3: PARTNERS**

After running to their car to grab suitcases, Sarah and Jamie followed Ramsley upstairs to the second floor where he showed them to their separate rooms.

"I believe you will be comfortable in this room Miss Allways," he declared softly, opening the door and standing to the side.

"Thank you. Well, um, goodnight Jamie," she expressed awkwardly, mindful of Ramsley's gaze.

"Yeah, uh goodnight Sarah. I guess I'll just be somewhere down the hall if you need me."

Ramsley turned silently and Jamie followed him down the hallway several more feet. He turned and looked back at Sarah with a grin as he rolled his eyes at the butler.

She chuckled softly and blew Jamie a kiss. He feigned surprise and she stuck out her tongue.

Jamie turned back around just in time as Ramsley too turned as he opened the door. "I believe you will find this suitable," the butler stated curtly.

"Wow. Yes this is wonderful! Like spending the night in a fine hotel. Thank you so much."

"Will that be all?"

"Well," Jamie started as he glanced around his room and his gaze found the king-size bed, "How about some chocolates?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, the little chocolates they put on your pillow at the hotels and…"

Ramsley ignored Jamie and left, closing the door behind him. He went directly to Sarah's room where she pretended to look as though she hadn't been trying to listen to his previous conversation. "Madame," he began as he knocked gently upon her still open door, "should you require anything else there is a bell pull just there for your convenience," he gestured near the doorway.

"Oh. Thank you so much," she expressed and he bowed his head slightly then closed the door behind him.

Sarah decided to unpack a few things to make it look as though she was settling in. Then, she went across the hallway and knocked on Jamie's door.

"Well this is a turn of events," he remorsed after he closed the door. "How's your room?"

"Absolutely beautiful," she gushed. "I hope that if we do sell this place the new owner appreciates it as much as we do. It would be tragic if they renovated it in any way."

"Totally agreed. I mean the majority of everything here looks hand carved or done by hand. The value in that alone is phenomenal. That is, if he doesn't take much of anything with him. But with the size of the house and property space he's still looking at millions I'd estimate." Sarah nodded at this. "Anyways enough about work. We're supposed to be on vacation already."

"Might I remind you whose idea it was to come here?" she mused.

"Oh c'mon Sarah!" he laughed, "This is a great opportunity for us. If you didn't agree you would have told Ramsley no over the phone."

"Oh! So it's on me now is it?" she chuckled, knowing he was teasing. Jamie shook his head and smiling pulled her close.

"Well doesn't matter. We're in this beautiful house and we just had a wonderful meal. I say we continue to make the best of this unique situation and enjoy our stay."

"How sensible."

"Come darling, let me show you around the room," Jamie offered in a slight posh accent –offering his hand. She accepted. "Here we have crown moulding of a late Renaissance design; part of a revival movement in the Nineteenth Century. And here we have a wonderful wardrobe reminiscent of woodworking done by Italian cabinet makers."

"French,"  
Sarah corrected kindly.

"You don't say," he exclaimed, "Oh my. Well easily mistakable you can understand. And this here is a tapestry likely dated late Eighteenth Century by its stitching and subject matter. And lastly we have this gorgeous Persian rug which in itself costs a small fortune. Please be mindful of where you step."

"Thank you for the tour," Sarah proclaimed. "You failed to mention this however," she pointed out, moving towards the canopied four poster bed. "Mahogany, late Nineteenth Century. And oh my God these sheets." She'd sat on the bed and kicked off her shoes. "What would you say? Cashmere, silk Egyptian cotton perhaps too? Only the finest in Gracie Manor it seems. Just feel how comfortable this is Jamie."

"Damn this'll be the best sleep I've ever had."

"I'll leave you to that," she exclaimed, sliding off the bed.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he chastised, pulling her back, "I'm not sleepy. I was hoping you would stay a bit so we could chat and spend some time together on our vacation we're having."

"Well I do declare. What a marvellous idea," she replied in a Southern accent. The two laughed and moved to sit on the bed together.

"I don't think Ramsley likes me," Jamie sighed as he fell backwards and lay down.

"What do you mean he doesn't like you?" Sarah asked in amusement.

"Well first of all he gives me the creeps," Jamie started off, "But besides that he just seems like he's being short with me. He's so nice to you. Have you noticed too he barely speaks to me –or at least he barely acknowledges me. I feel like a ghost."

Sarah laughed. "Don't let Mr. Gracie hear you say that. Sounds like that's why he wants to move on."

"It's just an old house. In storms like these especially I'm sure it makes weird noises. Plus the place can hold fifty or more people I'm sure but it's empty. I can see where his intentions might come from."

"I certainly wouldn't want to live here all alone even if I did grow up here which I'm going to assume is possible with him, if this house is his inheritance as he said."

"He probably wants to move because of the cell reception out here. My phone's been going wonky since we got here but with the storm I've had no service since it began. Look at this." Jamie showed her and Sarah nodded in understanding. "I suppose the plus is that no business calls will reach us and we can relax." Jamie sat up and lay against the pillows and Sarah adjusted herself to lay on his shoulder.

"I don't know why but this place just feels so romantic," she murmured, "It's like we've gone back in time a little bit with all this around us."

Jamie smiled but was suddenly quiet.

"Jamie. You okay?" she asked after a few moment of silence.

"Yeah. Yeah just thinking." He paused a moment. "Do you mind if we sit up for a second?"

They did and Sarah stared curiously at Jamie, trying to read his expression. He faced her and smiled shyly.

"I was going to wait until we were at the lake but there's just something about this place…

Sarah, since the moment I met you it's felt like I've known you my whole life. You're my best friend, my business partner, my girlfriend, my roommate… I don't think there's anything I don't do with you!" The two of them laughed softly at this. "But honestly Sarah it's because there's no one else I'd rather go through anything with than you. Together, you and I have always been such a good pair and I'm really happy and grateful to have that. It feels like we can do anything together and judging by the house we're potentially about to take on I kinda think it's true! So since we expanded our business plans last month and it appears that now we're about to enter another league with this sale, I think we should take the next step with us too. I can't have you as my girlfriend anymore.

Sarah I love you so deeply, you're my soulmate; my honest other half; the only one I want to spend my life with and definitely the only one I'd want to be stuck with in a mansion in the middle of nowhere during a storm!"

Sarah laughed despite tears forming from his previous sentiments.

Jamie slid off the bed and got to his knees, holding her right hand in his. He took a deep breath. "Sarah Rebecca Allways, would you do me the greatest honour and let me be the one beside you; your partner through all things?" He produced a ring from his suit pocket. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God Jamie!" she breathed, covering her mouth for a moment in shock. "Yes. Yes of course I will!" she answered softly with her hand now to his cheek.

He couldn't keep from grinning as he looked into her smiling face. Jamie dropped his gaze to her left hand and slid the ring onto finger. When he looked back at her she was grinning excitedly.

"It's so beautiful Jamie."

They kissed and Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up.

"You had the ring with you this whole time?" Sarah asked once they'd pulled apart after several moments of embrace.

"No, it was in my suitcase," he explained, "I decided it was safer with me in case there were any nosy servants."

"How long have you been planning to do this?"

"Let's just say I've known we'd be going to the lake for a couple months now. I purposely didn't have anyone booked for appointments this afternoon."

"You lied Jamie!" she chastised lightly.

"I wanted you to think it was a spontaneous trip so you wouldn't have a chance to suspect anything. Did you suspect anything?"

"Not at all," she answered.

"Was it—is it okay that I decided to do it here instead?" he sounded reproachful.

"No this was incredibly romantic! Just as beautiful as the lake!" She paused a moment. "But might I ask, sweetheart, what your plans were for there? I promise not to be disappointed, cross my heart!"

He laughed softly. "Well see that's the thing; I wanted it to be at the lake but that's why I've been planning so long. I just wasn't sure how I wanted to do it. I finally decided I wanted it to be just you and me, alone, a more relaxed, casual feel. I knew if I planned anything elaborate you'd guess something was up or I'd get too nervous and screw it up.

Besides," he went on, "you and I are always planning, scheduling, thinking ahead, making plans –I wanted this to be just us without all that. So I figured just sitting at the fire, either sunset or stars, and telling you how much you mean to me and how much you fit into my life perfectly. Pretty much everything I said a few moments ago. I'm surprised I got it all out without stumbling over my words!"

Sarah kissed him tenderly, "Even if you did I wouldn't have noticed," she murmured.

"God I love you," Jamie professed and twirled her around. Sarah laughed and he grinned at her.

"Shall we dance my darling?" he asked and she looked amused.

"Dance?"

"Why yes. Look at the size of this space; our living room is smaller than this. Let's use it to our advantage."

He led them around the room in a waltz. "Mr. Evers," Sarah exclaimed, "is there something you're not telling me?"

"Whatever do you mean Miss Allways?" he answered coyly.

"What other talents should I know about?" she inquired lightly.

"You already know I make a mean casserole –and perfect cedar plank salmon… I can't say there's much more beyond that…"

"None that you wish to tell me about now," she challenged, "You're afraid I'll back out of marrying you."

"Eh… maybe… Okay you've caught me," he pretended.

Sarah knew he was kidding and she laughed softly. "Well I'm not a deal breaker. I'm still in. If you haven't failed to frighten me away yet I think you have a good chance of keeping me."

"I won't refute that," he countered.

They danced a little more slowly for a while in happy silence.

"You realize we might have to change our name don't you," she alluded after a few moments.

"Name? Oh for business. Well I guess we should yeah. You want to, I assume?"

"Well I'm definitely taking your name on our wedding day. If it isn't too much trouble to update our business too then I'd like to. It would keep things current. It's the both of us together for everything –like you said." She grinned excitedly. "Evers and Evers Real Estate. I think it sounds just as good as Evers and Allways."

"Ooh and our catch phrase: We want you to be happy for Evers and Evers!"

"Too cheesy?" she asked reproachfully.

"You know me; I love to ham it up all the time. Ham and cheese!" he laughed.

"Jamie you're so silly!" she chuckled. "But that's part of why I love you. C'mere and kiss me."

"If I ever turn this offer down ever, you have my full permission to put me out of my misery…" Jamie stated plainly and moved into his fiancée's embrace.


	5. Chapter 4: The Library

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE LIBRARY**

"Well I suppose we should get settled somewhat…" Sarah decided several minutes later. "I'm going to wash off my makeup."

"Well you know what I'm going to say to that," Jamie teased.

"Yes," Sarah sighed sarcastically,

"You know how much I love seeing your little freckles…" they both declared simultaneously and Jamie laughed softly.

"Yes I know you do Jaym," she told him gently, "but I have to look professional…"

"Yes and I know _that,_" he echoed lightly, "but I'll say it again as I've said it before; you don't need to use cover up. You honestly don't. But," Jamie put his hands up in reservation, "I leave it up to you because what do I know about these makeup things? Besides, if it makes you feel comfortable and confident and beautiful, I can't argue with it. I just don't think you need it is all."

"I know," Sarah smiled at him, "I'm just so used to it; I'll have to slowly alter my routine to try going without. And who knows, maybe I will find you're right after all…" she teased. The two laughed and Sarah shut the door.

"Hey Sarah? Sweetheart. If you flush the toilet, check to see how fast it refills, okay?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that!" Sarah called back from inside the bathroom.

As Jamie heard her start running the water, he looked around the room wondering what he should do in the meantime. He walked over to the far side of the room and examined a painting of a river across which stood a house in the distance. The colours of the painting were so mesmerizing Jamie didn't even notice when Sarah turned off the water in the bathroom. He took a step closer to the portrait in fascination. He could almost swear he saw the leaves on the furthest tree begin to move slightly in a breeze. Jamie lifted his hand; tempted to touch the picture but hesitated. It was only the flickering fire light from the fireplace casting the illusion of movement on the picture, he realized.

Smiling at the honest mistake, Jamie stepped away from the painting and turned around. "OH!" he exclaimed in shock as he almost walked straight into Ramsley. "Gee you scared me," Jamie admitted, feeling his heart pounding in his ears.

"Forgive the intrusion sir," the butler wheezed, "The Master wishes to have a word with you in the library."

"Oh. Oh yes sure, I'd love to have a word with him. Uh, S-" Jamie stopped himself from calling out to Sarah to tell her where he was going remembering Ramsley supposed her to be in her own room and not his. "S-Sure, sure," he covered his mistake.

Jamie followed Ramsley out of the room. "Sarah! Sarah I'm just going to have a word with Mr. Gracie!" he called as they passed the room she was supposed to be staying in. "She's probably resting," he commented sheepishly as Ramsley's head turned slightly.

They entered the library which was located on the first floor in the east wing of the house to the right of the entrance. Ramsley pulled back the curtains that covered the entrance and Jamie followed the butler in, saying, "I don't know if you'd ever be interested but I've got a friend in the city who runs a tanning salon and you can get a really nice colour for a good discount if you mention me as a reference. And you don't have to go on a regular basis either –even just once and you can get a wonderful healthy colour. I went six months ago and my skin still isn't pale again. I'm sure all your friends will notice and love it and I'm not just saying it to promo his business; I really think a little bronze goes a long way for anyone…"

"Yes, sounds wonderful," Ramsley answered rather absently. "Would you care for a drink Mr. Evers while you're waiting?"

"A drink? Oh that'd be nice. Sure, thank you," Jamie agreed.

As Ramsley poured the drink, Jamie took in his surroundings.

The room was long and narrow; somewhat spacious at twenty by forty feet. The length of the room led to the right into the entrance of a glass dome conservatory at the end. The library ceilings were high allowing for a second floor gallery style on the east and west walls. Bookshelves lined the upper floors holding thousands of volumes Jamie supposed. He noticed the spiral staircases leading upward to them positioned at the far side of the room nearest the conservatory. The main floor he now stood in looked very eclectic. The furthest east wall held less books than it did collections of various things; most being animal related. Jamie spotted a glass case on a shelf holding a stuffed creature which he couldn't equate to being anything coming from North America. Beside it, a clock was embedded into the shelving and underneath that the shelving held a multi-volume almanac. Jamie was taken by surprise to see several exotic animal heads displayed on plaques on an alcove wall to the right of that, and behind him on the west wall. He was truly shocked, however, when he beheld the ostrich skeleton on display near the stuffed animals on the east.

Feeling uncomfortable, Jamie took in the furniture instead and was pleased to see a piano at one end of the room near the conservatory and a large wooden desk situated at the head of the room. Behind it several feet away was a grand fireplace where the hearth was glimmering brightly with a large blaze serving both to heat the room and add a bit of ambiance. A few plush chairs were situated throughout the space but Jamie's eye was immediately drawn to the red velvet-looking couch situated in the middle of the room behind a large coffee table littered with various books and a plant set in the middle. It was a very Victorian looking piece; elegant, stylish and functional Jamie decided.

He turned to look to his left to see what was around the fireplace and discovered a singular wrought iron spiral staircase leading to the upper level. It had books stacked on several of its steps and the more Jamie looked around, the more he realized there were books everywhere; stacked on the floor, some lying opened and some closed upon several of the smaller tables and chairs in the room. Whoever used the library most didn't like to bother reshelving Jamie mused to himself.

Jamie took in several floor lamps, a globe, the thick drapery and carved wall accents as well as a few decorative urns around the place before he beheld what could no longer keep him silent. "Oh wow! Now that's what I need over at my place! A huge picture of myself on the living room wall!" he declared smugly as he opened his arms and took a step back to admire the large portrait of Alexander Gracie hanging just below the second floor right above the fireplace. "Now that adds a definite touch of elegance to a room!" he concluded, taking in the stance Master Gracie had in the portrait; standing upright with one arm placed at a right angle along the top of a low-backed armchair.

"Yes sir. Quite elegant," Ramsley agreed rather quietly as he walked over and handed Jamie his drink.

"Thank you Ramsley!" Jamie exclaimed as he accepted the drink. He took a sip and Ramsley watched him carefully.

"Very good," Jamie nodded, trying to sound cheerful and encouraging when in reality he was quite taken aback at the strong, bitter taste of the undiluted alcohol. Whiskey? Rye? He couldn't quite tell what this was supposed to be. Small, slow sips would have to be taken –at least until the ice could melt and dilute the flavour a bit.

"So Ramsley, how long have you been a butler?" Jamie asked, deciding to make conversation since the other man remained stiff and silent.

"A very long time," he answered, moving towards the east end where Jamie now saw there also stood a mannequin in samurai armor.

Jamie tried not to cringe in sudden fear as his heart pounded in his ears. He'd thought it was a man standing there for a moment. He made a quick recovery by asking Ramsely another question, which simply came out before he'd had a chance to think about it,

"What would you say are the most important qualifications of being a butler? You know, in case I wanted to do a bit of interviewing in the future?" Jamie tried to keep a serious straight face as Ramsley considered.

"Dedication, loyalty, attention to detail, understanding priorities and above all, knowing one's place."

Jamie took another small sip to give himself a moment to think of another conversation starter. He'd not thought _this_ one out thoroughly and it was going to go nowhere he could now foresee.

Seeing both a lion and a tiger pelt displayed behind Ramsley in the east wing of the library, Jamie decided to ask about the elusive Master Gracie. Who was this man who had a lion and a tiger pelt as a table covers instead of rugs like most people? "And what about your boss? What's he into? You know, what floats his boat?"

Ramsley began to walk again this time back toward the fireplace as he answered, "The Master is into a great many things. Art, literature, beauty…"

_Dead corpses _Jamie thought to himself, turning away from the east wing's collection. "And what about all that stuff about ghosts then? Did he get a bad clam in his jambalaya one night or something?" Jamie joked.

"You don't believe in ghosts Mr. Evers?" Ramsley asked; his voice taking on a bit of disbelief and straying away from his typical monotone.

"Absolutely not," Jamie countered, "The way I see it life runs its course so you should do it full out, all the way around."

Ramsley considered this. "May I confide in you Mr. Evers?" he inquired finally.

Jamie was taken by surprise. He hadn't known what to think of Ramsley up until this point but he had been certain that Ramsley hadn't thought much about him in return. "Why yes. Yes you may; please do," he assented, trying to sound casual about it.

"The Master is not well. It is of the gravest importance that he leave this house sir and move on. If not, I fear the very worst," Ramsley concluded dramatically.

"Well don't worry Ramsley," Jamie assured, "Sarah and I are great at what we do. I'm sure we'll have this place on the market and sold in no time."

"I have every hope sir that your arrival will change everything."

Jamie gave a short nod and held his glass up slightly in a toast of agreement before taking another sip.

Ramsley then bowed and excused himself from the room; exiting out the thick drapery at the back of the east wing.

Glad Ramsley was gone; Jamie turned to seat himself on the sofa which was more soft and comfortable than he'd anticipated. He would definitely love to have one of these at home. Perhaps if Mr. Gracie wanted to get rid of a few pieces of furniture during this whole process of selling the house, Jamie could purchase this one off him.

Jamie ran his hand over the soft plush surface and smiled but it turned into a frown as he noticed a rather large stain towards the middle on the couch's seat. He adjusted his position to get a better look. _Damn. _It looked like a wine stain. That would probably be quite difficult to get out –especially on a fabric like this. He sighed and ran his fingers over it in frustration.

Suddenly, Jamie felt very uncomfortable. He didn't want to sit here anymore. Why, his back was to either entrance; Gracie could walk in at any moment and Jamie didn't want to be rude by not facing him as he came in.

Jamie stood up and walked away from the couch, feeling better once he got to the large desk near the fireplace. Now again feeling one more sudden urge, he decided to try the large seat behind it before Master Gracie would make his entrance and they would begin discussing business matters. Sitting down, Jamie felt smug and important. How could he not –behind a huge desk with the fireplace crackling behind him and the large space of the library before him?

He looked at the various books and papers strewn across the desk. It looked as though someone had been researching and taking notes. Many of the books in front of him related to supernatural things he realized. _Curses, Magic and The Occult. Life After The Grave. The Beyond. Spirits, Apparitions and Angels; A Guide to The Dark and Light. _Even The Bible was present. Someone was into some freaky stuff, Jamie concluded uncomfortably.

He turned away and took in the grand splendor of the room again. Unable to deny his urge, Jamie pretended to be the aristocratic owner for a moment; wishing he did indeed have the assumed privilege that came with owning a property like this. "Ramsley please fetch the gentleman a drink," he declared softly in a posh accent. "Oh yes Barnabas I just returned from the most lovely holiday on the continent. Yes it was absolutely wonderful; I acquired several new pieces as you can see over there." Jamie gestured towards the taxidermist's haven. "Oh and yes recently I read the most interesting book," he continued, picking up his glass for another horrid sip, "It was called…Raising the Dead," he stated, noticing one last title on the desk. "Well my good sir, you see it's about –" Jamie cut himself off as his wide gesture knocked a pile of books to the floor.

"Cripes!" he cursed, placing his drink down and rushing to pick up the fallen volumes. As he stacked them on the floor and returned the pile to the desk, he knocked against a small bust statue and knocked the head forward. "Ah crap!" he exclaimed in a panic. At this rate he was going to destroy the place before Alexander Gracie even arrived.

But as he stood up to assess the damage to the statue, a bookcase on the east wall; perpendicular to the desk he now stood at, began to move and revealed a secret passageway.

"What the?" He looked down at the statue and saw that the head had simply swiveled downward; thus activating some sort of switch which had opened the wall. He pushed the head back to its original position and the bookcase moved back in place. "No way." He repeated the actions again, feeling excitement building within him.

He just had to check it out. Leaving the head downward, Jamie approached the passage. It was dark, unlit, and the light from within the library cast a faint glow down into the gloom. Jamie couldn't resist stepping inside. This was like a Hardy Brothers novel or something he reasoned. Just as he was about to come up with a few cool ideas on who used the passage and what it had been used for, Jamie heard a spring click and the bookcase sliding back into place. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" he stuttered anxiously as he turned and realized he was trapped just as the case gave a dull thud as it shut completely.

He ran his hands over the smooth wall looking for another way to reactivate the switch. But after several tense moments in the dark, he found nothing. A feel across the walls on the left and right came up with the same result. "Ramsley!?" he called out desperately, "Mr. Gracie!?" His voice seemed to disappear instantly into the walls and leave an uncomforting silence behind. "HELLO? CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME? HELLO! HELLO? RAMSLEY?! MR. GRACIE?" Jamie pounded his fists against the wall hoping to attract some attention. Unfortunately for him, no one was on the other side to hear him. "Can anybody hear me? Please help! I'm trapped behind the wall! It's Jamie Evers!" he added, feeling that with Mr. Gracie's fear of ghosts his yelling and pounding might be perceived as unearthly. "If anyone can hear me, I'm trapped in the secret passage behind the bookcase! Please help! Open up! I'm trapped back here! It's Mr. Evers! Please open up!"

He paused and listened. He couldn't even hear the fireplace from in here. What if they couldn't hear him in here? He tried calling out and pounding again –just in case.

It seemed it was no use. After another five minutes in the dark (which had felt like a whole hour), Jamie determined that no one was coming; and that no one could hear him.

"That's just great," he announced out loud, "I knew that butler didn't like me. Why the heck would he bring me all the way to the library though if Gracie wasn't coming to meet up with me? That's just plain rude. And I look like the idiot; holding a drink in my hand, examining the room with a simpleton's interest. Once I get out of here, I should give that waxy looking stiff a piece of my mind! Or tell his employer.

Now how am I going to get out of here anyway?" he concluded. He couldn't see anything at all. That's when Jamie remembered the matches in his suit pocket.

_Oh thank God _he thought as he rummaged through and found they hadn't fallen out. _If I hadn't almost forgot these at the last minute at home for camping at the lake I'd be screwed right now _he thought to himself gratefully.

He lit a match and found it only cast a feeble little light. But it was enough for him to see a little of something. He was thankful.

Finding no evident switch on the walls, Jamie concluded the only way was to go further into the passage. In fact, this place was only a small room really; the passage led off to the left after he took only several steps and came to another wall.

_Here goes nothing then… _he thought wryly as he lit another match and headed in that direction.


	6. Chapter 5: Something Missing Without You

**CHAPTER FIVE: SOMETHING MISSING WITHOUT YOU**

Sarah pat her face dry and looked at her reflection staring back at her in the mirror. Maybe Jamie was right; perhaps her freckles were unique and loveable enough that she didn't need to hide them. It's just: she was so used to wearing a full visage ever since she was a teenager. It had just become force of habit. She'd started out with less than flawless skin in her early teens, and once it had cleared up, wearing makeup had already become routine to smooth her complexion with foundation and cover-up.

But Jamie was the first person that had actually paid attention to and admired her freckles and had liked her just as much with or without her full makeup done. She knew that he didn't care either way. He loved her for who she was and not the outward appearance she put on for facing the world when she was _Miss Allways; Real Estate Agent, Professional Businesswoman or Girl-About-Town._

She smiled and touched the light little freckles gently with her fingertips. Perhaps it was time for a change. After all, she was getting married and perhaps the start of a new life; rather a new chapter –a chapter where she didn't have to worry so much about the outside world because the one she was living in with Jamie together– was enough.

She placed the towel back on its rod and opened the door.

But Jamie was nowhere in sight. She'd thought she'd heard him saying something earlier but she'd been in the midst of toweling off her face and hadn't clearly heard what it had been.

She wasn't worried though; she knew he wouldn't have gone off exploring the house –at least not without her.

After waiting a few minutes sitting on the bed, Sarah decided to go back to her own room and get a few things, like pajamas, so she could settle in for a long and cozy night in with her fiancé. It felt good to think of him that way she concluded as a smile burst forth at the thought.

She crept across the hall to retrieve what she needed. She grabbed her pajamas from where she'd left them on the bed when she'd previously unpacked. She wondered what else she should take to Jamie's room. Sarah walked over to the vanity table on the south end of the room where she'd left her suitcase. She hadn't paid attention before but there were several items laid out on the table in front of the mirror. A hair brush and comb, a few antique hairpins and a small make up compact lay neatly in front of her. But Sarah's main interest was in the small hand carved wooden box. She picked it up gently to examine it and discovered a key. It was a music box. She delicately placed the box back down on the vanity table with a gentle smile. Sarah wound the key a few times then pulled the latch on the front and opened the box.

A beautiful song began to play as two figurines spun up from the base. The man had dark hair and a fine Victorian suit and his partner wore a beautiful pale ball gown with her light brown hair pulled into delicate tresses around her face. The two were in each other's arms -dancing. Sarah smiled as she watched them spin round and round to the music.

Remembering why she was there, Sarah grabbed her suitcase and opened it on top of the chair in front of the table. Grabbing her small bag containing her toothbrush and other night-time necessities, she then closed her suitcase and placed it back on the floor.

Deciding to let the music box continue its song, she turned to leave. However Sarah didn't see a small blue light rise from the music box and float away through the wall after she closed the door and headed down the hallway.

Sarah snuck back into Jamie's room and closed the door. She debated whether or not to change into her pajamas but after giving it a long thought decided to wait until he got back.

Besides if Ramsley or another servant came by and found her in his room without her business attire, she hated to think of the impression it would give her client.

Therefore she hid her pajamas in Jamie's suitcase and instead just removed her suit jacket before she plopped herself back down upon the soft bed.

A quarter of an hour passed as Sarah admired her ring, admired the room and admired the bed in repeated fashion. But this got tiring and old rather quickly. Where was Jamie anyway?

She decided to wait a bit longer. He had a tendency of talking to people for lengthy periods of time meanwhile unconscious to how much time he passed doing so. She'd give him another ten or so minutes.

After another fifteen had gone by, Sarah began to grow restless and slightly concerned. Had he gone out in the storm? Was he lost in a corridor of the mansion unable to find his way back to her? Was he perhaps hiding in a bedroom closet afraid to be discovered snooping around by one of the servants? He should be here with her –his newly proposed to fiancée; his partner through all things as they had agreed. Sarah shook her head at her own sudden selfishness.

Still, they _had _agreed to take things together so if he was indeed walking around the mansion or caught in conversation somewhere, she wanted to be with him.

The storm raging outside didn't exactly help her to feel comfortable being alone in this beautiful yet foreign building either.

Sarah found her shoes and after a deep breath, she slowly opened the bedroom door and looked out into the hallway. No one was to either side. She stepped out of the room and just as she closed Jamie's door as silently as she could someone came out of a room down the hallway a few feet to her left.

Sarah cleared her throat gently hoping not to startle the maid and then when the young woman turned toward her holding a pile of folded linens, Sarah quickly spoke, "Excuse me, have you seen my fiancé?"

The maid looked startled and wide-eyed she turned on her heel and shuffled quickly down the hallway away from her.

"Hey. Wait! Please wait!" Sarah called after her but the maid was moving rather quickly away. Sarah followed after her but in short moments the young woman had disappeared around the corner leading to the landing connected to the main staircases at the front entrance of the mansion.

By the time Sarah got there, the maid was nowhere in sight even as Sarah swiftly headed to the banister above the large clock to look down to the main floor.

Lightning from outside illuminated everything slightly brighter suddenly as it crashed overhead; its light let in by a skylight window in the ceiling.

Sarah frowned and went to the staircase and made her way down. Where had that girl gone to? Sarah pondered it as she reached the main level and found no evidence of anyone around. That's when it dawned on her: the girl must have not even come downstairs; she must have continued on to the next hallway leading into the west wing of the mansion. It made perfect sense.

As Sarah turned to head back towards a staircase to investigate upstairs again, she was startled to almost bump into Ramsley. "OH! Ramsley it's just you!" she exclaimed gratefully.

"My apologies Madame," he wheezed.

"Have you seen my fiancé?" she asked again and then felt stupid. He didn't know they'd just become engaged, "I mean, have you seen –"

"I left him in the library," the butler answered before she could finish, "just through there," he directed.

"Thank you!" Sarah told him.

As she entered the library Sarah made out that someone was seated in an armchair with its back to her and with a smile, she addressed him, "Honey it's getting late now. I'd rather not fight; come to bed?"

The figure stood up abruptly and faced her revealing Alexander Gracie and not Jamie Evers as she'd expected to find.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in shock and embarrassment. As she took a step back in surprise, she stumbled as her legs hit a pile of books and knocked them over. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were my fiancé," she explained quickly –unsure of why she hadn't just said Jamie's name instead. She supposed her recent engagement was still on her mind and she was feeling very comfortable addressing Jamie with his new title already.

"No, I'm terribly sorry," Alexander retorted eagerly as he sprang forward to assist her with the fallen books. "Ramsley hates it when I leave things lying about," he muttered apologetically.

"Oh. Um, well he does seem very… proper," she declared at last after deciding on the best word to describe the man.

"Yes he can be sometimes," the young Mr. Gracie continued as he picked up a few books and deposited them a few steps away on top of a table, "But really once you get to know him," he continued, coming back to Sarah's aid, "he's really very –"

The two's hands touched as they reached for the last book. They looked at each other as Alexander finished speaking, "very sweet."

His eyes were the brightest blue Sarah had ever beheld and she looked down shyly as they both stood up and he accepted the books from her hands.

After a moment he too recovered himself and placed the remainder of the collected books with the others on the tabletop. "He's really been like a father to me," Mr. Gracie added suddenly with a reflective look playing upon his features.

Sarah smiled gently but felt shy again as she looked at this young gentleman in front of her. He was so incredibly handsome and charming in his gentle demeanor. It was slightly unnerving. But she now found the longer she looked at him, the easier it got to take him in.

"Again, I'm sorry for intruding on you Mr. Gracie," Sarah apologized again.

"Alexander, please," he insisted with a gentle smile.

"Oh, um, alright," she mumbled. A few moments of silence passed as they looked back at each other. "Um, I'll just be going then," Sarah told him finally.

"No, no it's quite alright," he assured. "You're welcome to stay if you wish. I want you to be comfortable here in my home. I realize you had not expected to be in the mansion this evening."

"Well thank you again Mr. Gracie –I mean, Alexander," Sarah corrected herself, "We appreciate your hospitality very much."

Alexander smiled gently at her. "Well I hope everything is as comfortable as it can be under the circumstances. Is there anything else I can do to make your stay better? Anything you require?"

"No everything is wonderful thank you," Sarah replied, "This house —this manor—is absolutely stunning. I feel very comfortable here."

"I am glad of it," Mr. Gracie's face lit up with delight.

"So how long did you say your family owned this house?" Sarah asked softly.

"Oh quite a number of years," he replied, smiling. "It was my grandfather's mansion and he spared no expense upon building it for my grandmother."

"That's so sweet," she murmured.

"Being a Gracie meant that you were given everything; denied nothing. There was always hope for a future filled with possibility. The world was yours."

"Mr. Gracie, may I ask you a question?" she entreated softly.

"Of course; anything," he responded encouragingly.

"Well…" she paused, "This house and this property are so beautiful," Sarah began moments later and he smiled in humbled agreement, "This place is so stunning and this house has been in your family for generations. It's your home. Why do you want to sell it?"

He blinked and looked down for a moment, considering how to answer. "This house," he began, "holds a lot of memories; many of them painful. I'm afraid it is quite difficult to explain. I really must show you," he declared, holding out his arm with a trustful smile.

Sarah vaguely wondered where Jamie was but in a quick moment of consideration she accepted Mr. Gracie's offer of a tour of the mansion. Perhaps they would run into Jamie along the way.

She placed her arm into Mr. Gracie's and they began to walk towards the conservatory. He escorted her down the hallway to the left like a true gentleman; his arm cradling hers.

"This mansion was built at the height of an industrial revolution as well as a social one. My family moved here so very long ago for opportunity provided by this country. My grandfather was a shipping merchant; he owned a large company which transported fine goods across the oceans amongst many ships. Once he had amassed a large fortune by setting up port here, he secured his engagement to my grandmother, Abigail and began construction on this mansion. They married in England and the two soon sailed here to begin their married life. I am told my grandmother was very proud of this home; both for its prowess and its splendor and detail. It was a great indication of our family's social standing."

They had walked up several steps now to the second level and Alexander indicated a small portrait of his grandparents on the wall.

"I always love seeing antique portraits and paintings," Sarah murmured with a reverence, "To see people's faces, their styles of clothing and the expressions… There's just something so wonderful about the past."

Alexander was now looking at Sarah with extreme reverence in his own expression.

"Just look at this; how different this style is between your grandparents and now. And even amongst social standings too; I'm sure people living in the city with regular jobs had a much different appearance too; not as completely elegant as this," she mused.

"Is that your father?" she asked softly as she studied the young child in the portrait.

"Yes," he answered softly. "In the end, he became the only surviving heir to the mansion and its property."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Sarah murmured.

"Don't be…" Alexander murmured in reply as he held out his arm again and they resumed their walk. "He took on the responsibility with fervour and commitment. He continued my grandfather's legacy and made the Gracie name even more revered in social circles here and in Europe."

They continued on until they passed the hallway leading into her and Jamie's guest rooms. "These rooms were all built with the intent that dignitaries, politicians and guests could stay on any occasion. Hence their fine décor and spaciousness," he explained.

They crossed the landing and entered the west wing of the house. "My father was a collector actually even more than my grandfather," Alexander continued as they passed several paintings, alcoves containing sculptures and vases and a few elegant furniture pieces along the halls. "My grandfather furnished the house quite respectably but it was my father who truly brought in many of the more antique pieces. You mentioned at dinner that you had noticed the influences in the architecture and the styling of the rooms you'd encountered."

"Yes, it's absolutely breathtaking to see such wonderful arrangements that this house has; I can't imagine the time and money it would have taken to accumulate everything."

"Yes it was quite a number of years," Master Gracie confirmed, "I'm glad to see you appreciate it. It wasn't until my later years of schooling that I finally did myself. I find a few of my father's touches a bit garish however but…matter of opinion. I'm sorry you have to see it all this way though," he continued regretfully, "The upkeep of the house hasn't been the best over the last while… And now with you here, I feel rather regrettable about it."

"Oh don't," Sarah answered immediately, "I've seen homes in a lot worse shape, believe me. This place just needs a bit of dusting and airing out; nothing we can't accomplish without ease."

He smiled at her.

"Yes that's what this manor needs;" he murmured very softly and she almost didn't hear him add, "hope and love once more…"

Sarah examined Alexander's face for the next few moments as they walked on in silence. His soft brow was pulled into a harsher line of concern. Although he was still rather handsome Sarah didn't think that a frown of any sort suited him in the least. His bright eyes hid behind an expression of sadness and almost regret as though they had seen something heart-rending once from which he didn't recover. Alexander seemed very pensive at first but began to look more encouraged after several more steps, and his expression softened considerably.

"Sometimes I feel as though what once was," he started quietly, "had a better quality. You probably don't understand what I mean."

"I think I may," Sarah nodded, "But it doesn't mean it can't be again."

"I'm not so sure… I wasn't for a very long time. History and the past, they have a way of staying with you; making their way into the very halls you once rejoiced in."

"What happened here Mr. Gracie?" Sarah asked softly, feeling perhaps the question was too invasive into his pensive thoughts.

Yet he did not appear troubled; the question instead seemed to pull him out. "Many wonderful things happened here," he replied, "So many wonderful things."

Sarah smiled gently at his renewed expression.

"You see," he began softly, "This place though now neglected was once thriving. People would come and go; the hall held grand parties and many passed through these very halls we are in now.

Yet, for the heir to this mansion, there was always something missing. And then it happened."

"What happened?"

"She did."

"Who?" Sarah inquired anxiously, "Who Mr. Gracie?" she repeated when he did not respond.

"Elizabeth," he murmured softly, turning to face her, "Hers is the story that haunts these walls."

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the lengthy chapter but I knew where I wanted to end off and it happened after fleshing out Master Gracey's introduction/start of the tour with Sarah of the manor. I found the movie didn't really give us much history. I based mine loosely off of my own headcanon as well as this information provided by Disney themselves on the history of Gracey Mansion from the film: doombuggies dot com under their link to _The Legend of Gracey Manor on the "movie" page.**

**_Please let me know how I'm doing in regard to characterization and story progression so far! And what do _**_you **like so far? What are you looking forward to? Thanks for reading and hope you're enjoying this narration so far!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Evers Afraid

**CHAPTER SIX: EVERS AFRAID**

As Jamie followed the secret passage he was quickly led to a staircase. He descended carefully and followed the hallway that appeared before him. A choice of which way to turn next immediately appeared after only several feet. Jamie let his match go out as he tried to think.

He closed his eyes (though he needn't; the darkness had already rid him of his sight) and tried to visualize the layout of the mansion that he knew thus far. He'd entered the library which was on the east wing of the house. The passage he'd taken had gone to the left for several feet meaning he'd headed north. When he'd descended the stairs, he hadn't come across any turns so he must have continued several more feet north. He was somewhere heading to the "back" of the house; he figured that much. So if he went to the right, it might lead to another dead end since he reasoned that the library hadn't extended too much further east when he'd first viewed the house from the outside. If he went to the left, he was heading back in towards the middle of the mansion.

He struck another match and headed left. "Oh thank God!" He saw an outline of a doorway immediately. Yet the passage went on further. He was tired of weaving through hallways. This door had to be the best bet of arriving somewhere new. Or hopefully running into another human being already.

So Jamie walked up and touched the wood with excitement. He noticed a horizontal handle at eye level as well as another vertical one on the left side. Curious, he pulled opened the horizontal one first and a small section of wood swung with the handle revealing two small almond shaped holes in the door. Jamie dropped his now dead match to the floor and stared out through the holes from which light came through the other side of the door.

He was staring down a well-finished hallway; pictures lining the walls, the floor carpeted and sconces lighting the space. Surely he could find someone down this way.

Jamie closed the peepholes and pressed down on the other handle on the left. The door swung open and Jamie stepped down into the hallway. He turned around. The door was in fact a portrait framed on the wall; hence the step down.

Jamie laughed. The peepholes would have been the eyes. He thought these existed only in the movies.

He pushed the portrait of the sallow-faced nobleman back into place and heard the latch '_click_'.

Still not seeing or hearing signs of anyone else, Jamie decided to continue down the hallway.

He grabbed an unlit candelabrum from a nearby table and lit it with one of his remaining matches. _Better to be prepared_, he thought wryly, and continued on.

As he passed each of the paintings on the wall they began to change behind him. The portrait of the woman on the chaise morphed turning her skin raw and scaly and her clothing to tatters. The portrait of a house overlooking a meadow changed to the house in flames and the scenery devoid of any green. Another portrait aged its subject, another morphed its subject to have facial deformities. The last portrait of a younger man atop his horse changed both horse and rider to skeletons.

Jamie had no idea of the sinister transformations occurring as he passed. His eyes were fixed upon the two bust statues in alcoves at the end of the hallway. As he got closer to them, Jamie felt creeped out. It felt as though their vacant stone eyes were staring right at him. He shuddered and followed the hallway which continued on to the right.

The busts' heads moved slightly turning to follow Jamie's movements with their eyes. Had he known this, Jamie would have run scared.

However he now faced a door at the end of the short corridor in front of him. It creaked and groaned as it appeared to expand and contract on its lowest panel. "What in the–?" Jamie muttered uncomfortably. He wasn't sure he was seeing straight for the second time tonight. It had to be the flickering candlelight again. Or maybe termites, he thought. "No can't be termites," he doubted suddenly afraid to move closer. "They'd be some gigantic termites!" He willed himself forward and then realized it sounded and looked like the door was breathing.

But that was ridiculous. He'd watched that stupid _Monster House _movie at a client's housewarming when the children there demanded it be put on for them. Houses were not living, they did not breathe and transform and try and hurt you or innocent kids for that matter.

He trudged forward in defiance and the illusion went away. It was the candlelight and rusty pipes somewhere –or the old floorboards beneath his feet. This house was old. And Jamie was just tired of being hopelessly lost in this unfamiliar labyrinth of hallways.

He touched the door panel with his foot. Solid.

It sounded like a telephone was ringing on the other side of the door. Jamie knocked loudly and received no response. So he placed his hand on the brass handle and discovered the door was unlocked. "Hello?" he called tentatively as he opened the door inwardly and peered into the room.

There was still no sign of anyone. The room was pitch black save for a chandelier above a table in the middle of the room. The ringing phone sat on top of it. Beside all of this stood a large framed rectangular mirror. As lightning struck outside, Jamie realized there was a floor length window in the far back corner on the right which was open slightly since its curtain billowed around in the wind. Jamie vaguely wondered what this room was for; it appeared empty otherwise.

He hurried forward and hesitatingly picked up the receiver of the Victorian-age telephone. "Hello?"

From somewhere else in the mansion, Ramsley hung up the phone.

"Hello?" Jamie repeated even after hearing the click. "Please it's Jamie Evers! I'm stuck somewhere inside the mansion! I don't know where I am! Hello?" But the line remained dead. Jamie hung up the receiver and sighed. Why should he be so lucky?

He caught sight of himself in the mirror. Jamie smoothed out his suit and examined his face in the mirror. He didn't _look _any worse for wear but he was starting to feel it.

**CAW! **Jamie jumped back in surprise; crying out. A crow was perched on the top of the mirror. It had to have flown in through the window. "Oh you crazy creature!" Jamie scolded angrily, shaking his finger. "You scared the bejeepers out of me!" The bird flew away back out through the window.

Catching his breath, Jamie turned and caught sight of his reflection again. A corpse was staring back at him. As he screamed, it too opened its mouth in silent terror. Frightened Jamie dropped his candelabrum and it made a resounding clank as it hit the marble floor.

Feeling unsafe without the light and without the heavy metal of the candelabrum, Jamie dropped to his knees and frantically picked it up. He stood up quickly and stared back at his reflection which was now normal again.

With the blood pounding in his ears, Jamie stood stiff for several seconds staring wide-eyed into the mirror. He was in utter disbelief. Sure, it was dimly lit in this room but there was no way he'd misconstrued what he'd seen in the mirror. This was no trick of the candlelight or the dark. There'd been a zombie reflection of himself he was sure of it.

Jamie touched his face to confirm it was intact. He stared at both hands and back into the mirror. A terrified, but living, version of himself stared back.

He wasn't staying in this room any longer. Jamie rushed out and closed the demon door behind him then tried another door along the right wall which opened easily and uncovered another hallway. "Oh God please!" he muttered anxiously. He just wanted to find something familiar already –or come across someone.

While the previous hallway had matched the Victorian style with its purple wallpaper and elegant wall sconces, this new hallway was completely different. It reminded Jamie of the streets of New Orleans with its ornate wall brackets and supporting columns. Several doors lined the corridor which had small rectangular stained glass windows at the top of each of them in colours of orange, green and yellows. This hallway was unlit and Jamie was again grateful to have the candelabrum with him.

The door at the end of the hallway was opened; its frame formed a pointed arch with two symmetrical pieces carved on each side to make the frame more interesting to the eye. A woman's voice could be heard speaking indistinctly. Jamie was instantly relieved.

"Thank God I heard your voice!" he called, "I've been lost in the mansion for awhile now and… I'm just glad to come across another human being finally! Listen, I'm sorry if I sound a little frazzled but I just had myself a little freak-show back there and… I was supposed to meet with Mr. Gracie but I got stuck in a secret passage and…"

Jamie came into the room and saw it was lavishly decorated with thick fabrics hanging and covering every inch of the walls. Most of the curtains were a rich crimson with gold accents and trim. There were also several violet fabrics hanging too, and many of the draperies were bunched together; held with intricate ropes and ties. Several pillows littered the two long divans that sat on the left and right wall. In the middle of the room was a round table; several things scattered across its surface including tarot cards but Jamie's eye was immediately drawn to the large glass orb set on top of an intricate holder. Behind the table was an empty chair. _What is this, a fortune teller's room? _Jamie thought to himself.

The woman's voice continued to speak on and on as though she had not paid attention to anything Jamie had said. "…Goblins and ghoulies from last Halloween, awaken the spirits with your tambourine. It is time to bring forth all that is dear, so rise from your places and gather all near." She paused and Jamie stared around the room.

"Um, I hear you but I don't see you…" he declared. Jamie was shocked when the swirling orb suddenly revealed a woman's face turning towards him.

"I am Madame Leota; Seer of All. I am voice to the spirits and answer their call. Your aura is murky; your colour is weak. Young Jamie Evers, whom do you seek?"

Perhaps she had been paying attention to him, Jamie thought. She knew his name. It was still unnerving though to see a face through this orb. It was a cool party trick though –if nothing else. "I'm looking for a way out actually," he told her and suddenly he was pushed by a chair from behind. He fell backwards into it and it moved into place at the table.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Let me out of here!" he insisted.

"Silence!" she answered harshly, "I shall ask you again; whom do you seek?!"

"I am seeking a way out of here!" he repeated slowly.

"Then you must look within."

"What? I don't want to look within! I want to _get out!_"

"There is great evil in this house you will find, a devil's curse was left behind. This evil presence is strong and true, this curse seeks to destroy you."

"What? Destroy me? What are you talking about? Why would something want to destroy me I'm just here to sell the house, ok?" Jamie protested.

"Dark spirits from the grave come forth, from west, east, south and north, lift us from the black, and show us; show us the way back."

"Dark spirits? No, no dark spirits! Don't make any dark spirits come out!" Jamie demanded shakily.

"Lift us, lift us up to the light and lead us through this stormy night." The table began to rise slowly into the air and Jamie felt a stab of panic rise in his chest.

Suddenly, before he could comprehend anything else his chair rose too. "HEY! Hey, hey, hey! Oh my God! Oh God please no. I'd like to stay on the ground? Can I stay on the ground? I really don't like…"

The table and Jamie's chair began to slowly spin in mid-air and as Madame Leota spoke, they began to spin faster and faster as instruments and other objects in the room rose with them and began to make noise. "Evil and darkness have fallen this night but to survive you must gain new sight."

"I must gain new underwear here," Jamie muttered sarcastically.

"Only the light will lead the way for this darkness and evil cannot stay. Follow the light and find your way home lest your soul continuously roam. Go Mr. Evers your family is at stake if this curse you do not break. Your very life is at stake so listen well there is no escape for you unless you break the spell. Go save yourself, save your family –for to stay here would be deadly. Release her, release us all. Be the savior; heed the call."

Jamie had closed his eyes tightly and prayed this would all stop. "I'm getting queasy!" he warned, "Very queasy here!"

Madame Leota had stopped chanting now but the instruments still droned on and on. Somewhere, a laugh began to carry into the room and it sent chills down Jamie's spine.

"He must begin. Release our spin!" Leota called and at once the table, Jamie's chair and her orb landed back in their original places.

Jamie's eyes flew open and breathing heavily he stared straight ahead for several seconds still in shock. But after a moment he regained his bearings and burst out of the chair.

He yelled as he ran back down the hallway and he suddenly heard the sounds of instruments drawing closer and closer behind him. He moved to head down another hallway (had that even been there before?) and as he turned he saw the instruments in his peripheral floating down the hallway towards him.

Utterly terrified, Jamie ran down the next hallway screaming for help. He backtracked as he found a nook in the wall where presumably someone had removed the table or other decoration that had stood in the alcove. He thrust himself into it and held still as the instruments whizzed past his hiding spot. After waiting a few moments, Jamie bolted out of the alcove and ran the opposite direction. But the instruments caught up and a drum hit him square in the back. He tumbled forward and just managed to catch himself before falling too hard and skinning his hands and knees. Disoriented, he headed back down the hallway passing his hidden nook and as he reached the end, he panicked. There was nowhere else to go from here.

He yanked open the nearest door and flung it closed behind him just as the instruments caught up. They slammed one by one into the door; each sounding louder than the next. After about five seconds more of panic and praying the door would hold, it seemed the ordeal was over. There was not a sound to be heard now except for Jamie's own heart beating loudly in his ears and his ragged breaths. He stood there for several seconds, back against the door still, as he tried to calm himself down.

What in the hell had just happened? He couldn't even collect his thoughts at this point. He felt the adrenaline still pulsing through him making him shaky and slightly dizzy.

Jamie closed his eyes to remedy the situation. But when he opened them, he was in for yet another surprise.

A light blue ball of light floated through the wall ahead of him and made its way towards him. It looked like smoke almost, but it cast a pale blue light around it and Jamie was too shocked to react at first. He simply blinked and confirmed that yes; it was still there.

"Stay away from me!" he exclaimed breathily. "Please! Just… just stay away! Don't hurt me," he added.

The ball of light had paused several feet away and remained stationary in mid-air directly ahead of him. Jamie stared silently back at it. Now, he swore he heard the faint sounds of a music box playing although he couldn't make out where the sound came from exactly. It was a soft and simple melody and Jamie suddenly found himself humming it without even realizing it.

He stopped abruptly and frowned in concern, wondering what he should do.

The light inched forward slightly. Jamie knew he wasn't going to retreat back down the hallway behind the door and risk being paraded again by the instruments. He just wasn't sure he wanted to be trapped down this one with this ghostly ball of light either.

The light retreated slightly and Jamie calmed down. "Please I'm not here to disturb anyone," he began, "I just want to find my way back. I need to get out of here so if you'll just let me pass or…" The ball responded by swirling as though it had changed direction and floated down the hall. Keeping his distance, Jamie followed it slowly.

It proceeded down another corridor to the left. The moment he turned to take the next hallway to the right, the light swirled past him and stopped. _I think it wants me to follow it _Jamie thought. He moved and sure enough the light continued back the way it had originally gone.

Shaking his head at what he was about to do, Jamie resumed following the smoky light down the other hallway.

It led him to an elevator where it floated between the bars of the two gates and stationed itself in the far right corner of the lift. All at once, the two gates slid open with resonant dry metal scrapes. "Uh…" Jamie hesitated. He wasn't sure this was a good idea. _You don't know the last time that thing's been inspected _he thought.

But if Sarah were with him, she would urge him forward with a phrase like "where's your sense of adventure?" And he would have to explain to her that he really didn't want to die following a "ghost-ball" into an antique elevator.

But, if he didn't, he might not ever get back to her anyway. So Jamie sighed and instead of turning and walking back down the hall as he had been about to do, he entered the lift. The gates squealed shut and he heard the machine power up. "This is against all my better judgement," he declared as the elevator began its ascent.

_**Author's Note: If things felt a little confusing with the descriptions of all the hallways, it was slightly intentional. Jamie keeps getting further and further into these halls not knowing where he's going and I tried to give a little of that for the reader as well; disorientation. You may have noticed at the beginning Jamie tries to reason which way is most probable to get him out but by the end he basically just goes wherever he can. **_

_**Please leave me a comment/review! I have so few for this story and I want to know what I'm doing right and what I can do better on! I hope you're enjoying this so far and I hope too that you notice the similarities between this and the movie as well! ;)**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Portrait

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE PORTRAIT**

Jamie exited the elevator and looked around. He had only gone up one floor as far as he could tell. But this new floor wasn't familiar. This was not a well-furnished hallway to the left and right.

But the ball of light did not turn; it went through the door straight in front of him. "Really?" he murmured. "Okay then." He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of a staircase. The light ascended and Jamie followed the stairs praying to see the familiar hall which led to his room at the top of them.

But instead he alighted to a large room; an attic. There were many things stored up here and for a moment Jamie followed the wispy ball through the maze of things in order not to get lost. He hoped he'd made the right decision to follow this mysterious apparition but so far he didn't see what good it did him to be in the attic amongst all these antique things; boxes, trunks and even furniture, large candle sconces, a harp and a chandelier.

Jamie was fascinated though as he retreated further into the piles of storage. He wondered vaguely how much all this stuff would be worth. '_The Antiques Roadshow' people would have a field day if they saw all this _Jamie thought to himself. Most people's attics contained "junk" but all of these things up here, though incredibly dusty and cobwebbed, looked like authentic antiques worth a pretty penny. Jamie would have to talk to Mr. Gracie about these things; they couldn't be left in the house for the new owner to dispose of carelessly.

Jamie turned to continue following the ghostly ball but found it to be nowhere in sight. His stomach dropped. Now what was he going to do?

But he suddenly heard a voice speaking behind him coming closer and closer. "What are you doing up here! You're not supposed to be up here! You're trespassing!"

Jamie stared at the man who'd come waddling up behind him shaking an accusatory finger. He wore a suit made of thick material; deep gray, with a waistcoat and tie of deep olive and brown colours. His chocolate brown hair was parted down the side and his hazel eyes flashed dangerously. He was young; Jamie decided he couldn't have been more than thirty or so years old. His thin face was pale and he was developing dark circles under his eyes as though he didn't get a proper sleep every night. And it was no wonder –he appeared to be a servant still working although why he was up in the attic Jamie was curious to know.

"You have to leave!" he declared anxiously.

"I'm so sorry! Listen I have been lost in this house for quite a while; I got lost in a secret passage from the library and I've just been trying to find my way back to my room. I honestly didn't mean to trespass."

"Of course you didn't," a female voice agreed.

Jamie was not sure where the young maid had come from but it had startled him. She came up behind the young man and smiled at Jamie. Her dark reddish-hair was pulled up into a Victorian-styled bun and her dress and apron also reminded Jamie of a lost time. The Gracie household was very old-fashioned he decided.

"Honest. I just want to find my room so I can get my things and go home."

"Home? But you can't leave!" the maid argued. "What about…? What about –"

"Hush!" the young servant ordered her, "Yes, I'll direct you back to your room then sir right this way."

"Ezra! Don't be rude!" she scolded. "Besides, Mr. Evers never told us how he got up here. All the doors are locked and he just said he was in a secret passageway. We should really find out which one."

"It was back there somewhere… Honestly I really don't know how to retrace my steps from here. I took an elevator –if that means anything to you."

"Yes it most certainly does. Well no harm done Mr. Evers; the passages are quite the maze if you don't know which door leads where. Just glad that you made it here safe and sound. Now Emma let's take Mr. Evers back to his room so he can settle down. Enough excitement he's had for one night I'm sure."

"Yes, thank you," Jamie expressed, feeling relieved that he could finally get back to some place "normal" and familiar. He began to follow Ezra through the attic. "With all due respect I just want to collect my things and Sarah and go."

"But you have a problem!" Emma expressed, her brown eyes widening.

"Problem? What, the rain? We'll just get a little wet and-"

"No, Sarah. She can't leave here tonight." Ezra had continued walking and now turned back towards Jamie as he spoke.

"And why not?" Jamie asked skeptically, turning towards Emma but when he turned back to look at Ezra, the man was gone.

"If I could tell you I would but I can't," Ezra declared from behind Jamie. He now stood beside Emma looking apprehensive.

"What the? How did you-? You know what, never mind I've been having hallucinations all night…"

"It's not a hallucination; we're ghosts," Emma told him.

"Na-ah. You're not ghosts. I'm just having hallucinations from that dinner we ate. It was that chicken –it didn't taste right!"

"HEY! It's not the chicken!" Emma retorted angrily as she suddenly materialized in front of him; vanishing and reappearing like smoke.

"Okay, okay it's not the chicken!" Jamie backed down, feeling afraid. "But we're still getting out of here!" he argued feebly, trying to sound firm even though he was scared and confused.

"You can leave but Miss Allways cannot," Ezra insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked with a frown.

"The curse," Emma put forward and Ezra cast her a look of shock for trying to explain. "Please stay Mr. Evers! You have to help us break the curse."

"Why's everyone talking about a curse?" Jamie complained, "Wait a minute; have you been talking to that green gypsy in the giant paperweight?"

"He's been talking to the gypsy! He found her? We have to go to her," Emma proclaimed.

"NO! Hell no. I was strapped down to a chair against my will, flown around the room and had a bunch of instruments chasing me! Forget it Casper! I just want to go home. This isn't any of my business I'm just here to sell the house."

"The man's talking sense. Everyone should just keep their noses in their own business. This is none of his concern," Ezra declared firmly.

"But it is his concern he's involved!" Emma exclaimed anxiously.

"Do you understand the ramifications of this?" Ezra asked her, "We need to keep quiet. We have to stay in line!"

"Ezra we have to break this curse," she began as she looked at him pleadingly, "Maybe Mr. Evers can help us."

"No, The Master already has a plan. We should stick to that darling. Everything will go just fine."

Suddenly, they heard a sound of displaced air from somewhere in the far corner of the attic as though someone had materialized into the room as Emma and Ezra had previously done in front of Jamie.

Ezra and Emma looked at each other wide-eyed and then at Jamie. "Hide!"

Jamie was grabbed and directed a few feet away where they urged him to hide underneath a large wooden desk which had several huge boxes in front of it; hiding it from view.

Thunder rolled overhead and Jamie heard a familiar voice coming towards them. "The young business partner is not in his room. Have you seen him?" Ramsley asked the servants in his raspy tone.

"Business partner? What business partner?" Emma feigned.

"_Her_ business partner; the one she was not supposed to bring. The brainless idiot who is not supposed to be here. If I had to listen to another word from that insufferable fool I think I would have burst."

"Yes sir! What a fool!" Ezra agreed.

"Did I not tell her to come alone? Is it too much to ask for a little cooperation? A little order?" Ramsley inquired haughtily.

"Of course not sir!" Ezra replied.

"Everything is ready. The final arrangements have been made. Nothing further shall interfere with The Master's plan. If you find that nosy guest of ours, bring him to me," Ramsley ordered, turning on his heel and leaving the room; vanishing around the corner behind several stacked trunks.

"Of course sir; certainly sir," Ezra answered before the butler disappeared.

"I knew he didn't like me but gee…" Jamie complained as he crawled out of his hiding spot on the floor. "Thanks for hiding me. Honestly I didn't want to go with him before but now I'm definitely avoiding that butler… Anyways now can you please tell me what the heck is going on?!"

"Ezra please," Emma begged him, "It's been so long. Even if he doesn't have a part in breaking the curse, he deserves to know what's going on. She's his betrothed. They became engaged tonight."

"How did you know that?" Jamie asked softly.

"I ran into her tonight. I thought it was someone else when she asked me if I'd seen her fiancé."

"Fine," Ezra sighed. "I suppose if I was in his position and it was you I'd want to know…"

"Oh thank you Ezra!" Emma exclaimed and kissed his cheek.

"Ok so what's going on then?" Jamie asked slowly as he looked between the two of them.

"We're ghosts Jamie."

"At this point I think I'm willing to believe about anything so go on…"

"The curse fell upon the house over a century ago. We haven't been able to leave this place or age or do anything but wait. You have to help us."

"But I can't help the dead, I mean that's just the nature of being dead; you're beyond help."

Jamie's wry humor was lost on the two and Ezra shook his head.

"But Sarah's in trouble!" Emma announced anxiously.

"What kind of trouble?" Jamie asked with a frown.

The two servants led him through the attic where he passed a beautiful wedding dress hanging on a dressmaker's mannequin. His attention turned to it for a moment but he was pulled from his thoughts as they beckoned him forward,

"Mr. Evers?"

He turned to follow them and they moved aside to reveal a large painting; a portrait of a young woman that Ezra had uncovered a moment ago from underneath a large thick fabric draped overtop it.

Jamie stopped dead in his tracks. The portrait was of Sarah.

_**Author's Note: I've decided to break Jamie's story into separate chapters and with the way things go and with the timeline of events, I've decided that Sarah's next chapter will occur in a bit here; the alternating back and forth between the two won't exactly work anymore. So hopefully you're enjoying Jamie's adventures of sorts thus far. Please leave any comments, questions, critiques, concerns or praise for anything you've read in this chapter or any others! Thanks for your continued readership! **_


	9. Chapter 8: A Reflective Countenance

_**Author's Note: I have had three chapters sitting on my computer for about a week now as I contemplate what order they should be released in... And I decided that we're back to Sarah so I wrote in a longer scene for this one and took off the end of it to move into another chapter... Now I want to tweak Jamie's "narrative" so I will release that soon but in the meantime here's the continuation of Alexander and Sarah's touring of the manor! Leave me comments please coz I like hearing from all of you! Plus I think I'm going to go back and edit *maybe* on previous chapters so I want to know what worked well for you (so that I don't edit that bit! hehe) Okay enough chatter from me here's the next chapter!**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT: A REFLECTIVE COUNTENANCE **

"Hers is the story that haunts these walls."

Sarah felt a slight shiver go up her spine but she smiled gently to urge him to continue. They paused at a window sill and stared out into the stormy night across the vast estate.

"She died here, in this house," he murmured, looking reflective. "She was so very young. And so very beautiful," Alexander Gracie stated with a sad smile as he turned and looked at Sarah. "She was in love with the heir to this mansion and he was with her. He loved her more than life itself."

Sarah smiled, feeling as though she knew the feeling.

Alexander's blue eyes blazed brightly as he went on, "But they were from two separate worlds and could never truly be together. Knowing this and not wanting to live without him she took her own life right here in this very house; poison."

Sarah inhaled sharply. "What did he do?" she asked very slowly and softly when Alexander did not continue.

"What do you think he should have done?" he retorted with a bitter laugh.

Sarah was silent as Mr. Gracie then led her up to the attic at the top of the wing of the house.

"He loved her so much," Gracie continued softly, "the pain was absolutely unbearable. And so blinded by love and grief, he hung himself."

As Mr. Gracie revealed this, a strike of thunder and lightning echoed outside and Sarah gasped in shock from the horrible revelation of the fate of Elizabeth's lover.

"They say his soul still walks these halls, searching for her; waiting for her return when they can finally be together; forever. They say if you listen carefully, you can still hear the beating of his broken heart." Alexander stared intently into Sarah's myrtle green eyes.

"Mr. Gracie, I have shivers," Sarah confessed anxiously.

He took a few moments to examine her expression and then held out his hand. "This was to be her wedding dress," he revealed, escorting Sarah several steps to a dressmaker's mannequin upon which was a beautiful simple —yet elegant— gown comprised mostly of lace and satin.

"It's beautiful," she breathed with a smile.

"It would be even more beautiful still if she'd had a chance to wear it," he answered with a sad smile. "Now it only serves as a dark reminder…of what could have been," he finished in a quiet murmur.

Sarah watched as Alexander hesitated to run his fingers across the lace on the shoulder of the dress. She was beginning to understand why he had expressed a fear of ghosts. Seeing the dress was one thing, but to touch it; to know its history, well, that was something much more intimidating entirely.

"Mr. Gracie? Alexander?" she whispered very softly to bring him out of his reverie.

He turned to her quickly, "Yes?" he inquired expectantly, looking eager. The expression made him look much younger than his regular pensive countenance and Sarah resisted a smile.

"To love someone so much and then to lose them so suddenly –I can't imagine how awful that must be," she declared gently.

"If you truly love someone," he answered very seriously, taking a step towards her, "they never leave you. They remain in your heart forever."

Sarah couldn't help but feel that he spoke the truth. His demeanor and intent expression with the hint of a gentle smile warmed her heart and appealed to her romantic side. His accent too drew her in; it was hard not to consider his words in the posh and straightforward way he presented them. She smiled gently at the thought; love was a beautiful thing and she was blessed to have found it in Jamie.

She tried not to think that he was probably now looking for her too; she wasn't sure how long she'd been gone with Master Gracie.

Yet as she looked at her host, Sarah's thoughts of Jamie ebbed in and out. She didn't want to worry her fiancé but Alexander Gracie was interesting company. She wanted to know more about the mansion and about him. It was clear he had many introverted thoughts and in some ways she hoped that soon he would begin to reveal them to her; help her understand why he looked so sad as he showed her this beautiful house which should have been a home to him but instead seemed to cause him much grievance and make him wish to sell it instead.

"Alexander? What was it like? Growing up here I mean?" she asked softly.

He looked at her with interest. "Growing up here? What do you mean exactly?"

"Well as a child; were you excited or scared by this house?"

"As a young child it was incredibly fascinating I suppose. There are so many hallways that I could run and run to my heart's content. Father and Mother tolerated it if they didn't have guests around. But I suppose my childhood was also incredibly boring as well –at least now looking back upon it. While it is true that I have had the most upstanding education, it has also meant that I never really explored things for myself and developed my own interests as I grew up. It wasn't until I was reaching adulthood that I began to consider things for myself. What I mean to say is that I was always enrolled in whatever was seen fit socially and economically –at least until I was almost nineteen years of age. I was privately schooled, you see," Alexander explained, "so I was always under the eyes of my parents, my tutors and of Ramsley. When I turned fifteen, I was sent away for schooling and when I would return for extended vacations, I was still under Ramsley's watchful eye and guidance. I owe much of my success to his regulation of my training and education in many activities.

My mother died unfortunately when I was a child and my father saw to it that I was raised properly so that I would be able to take part in our family's great social standings here and overseas. Through my experiences, I have been given many great opportunities of which I am eternally grateful." Alexander smiled as he paused his narrative.

"I suppose, however, all of that does not sound so interesting to you Miss Allways for I see in your face remnants of boredom."

"No! No, no! It's just, you speak with such fluidity and properness and, um, eloquence. I'm just trying to remain a good listener. It sounds like you were very privileged."

"Well yes I certainly was," Gracie agreed.

"So, after all that schooling, um, what were you planning to be –I mean, what were your career aspirations?"

"My father always aspired for me to be in politics of some sort; whether becoming an ambassador, governor or statesman of some kind. So I was trained in many areas relating to government and social sciences. But I received a well-rounded education so that I might be a proper gentleman in all aspects of upper society. And I was quite well received.

However, I secretly never felt any true ambition as I grew older to becoming either a statesman or a businessman running my grandfather's shipping company. My father saw to it that money was placed aside to keep things in order with the company should my political career reach success. And he also donated all the funds for the courthouse to be built so our Manor was tax-exempt indefinitely. Everything was in place for me. But I just didn't feel that I would make my father proud in the ways he desired that I should. He died though before I was fully committed to a decision about my future."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sarah murmured.

"It's quite alright. It was sudden but I was old enough that I was able to accept it for what it was although I suppose I was still young enough to feel the loss as a child losing their parent. But Ramsley was there for me and so I am fortunate. And he continued to be like a father to me for all these many years. As I grew into adulthood, he arranged things for me which truly helped me continue to uphold the Gracie name as I decided what path I would take. I've been truly fortunate."

"And did you ever decide what path to take?" Sarah inquired with a smile.

Alexander chuckled shyly and Sarah smiled. The change in his face as he laughed reflected youth –something that didn't come across when he'd been talking so extensively about his education.

"In answer to your question Miss Allways no I did not choose a definite path career wise. I became rather… comfortable entertaining those in my social circle. I passed the day-to-day operation of the shipping company over to my father's advisors; which they had already been overseeing the majority of anyway since my father's death. I did some traveling in Europe and in England where my father and grandfather still had ties. But I spent most of my time reviving the social atmosphere of Gracie Manor which my grandfather had initiated when he'd first built this estate. My father had been so busy with collecting and also expanding business prospects he'd neglected to upkeep traditions of grand parties and social gatherings."

"Sounds like fun!" Sarah put in.

"Oh yes some of them were very much fun. It was certainly a much different atmosphere than that of studying and furthering my education as I had been doing! But I realized that not all amassing of knowledge was entirely dreary, in fact, I began to discover many books and topics which interested me and which I was able to discuss with guests and others in various social circles that I'd met. I found that books could provide me with so much. My only problem is that I get so involved in reading and pulling volumes and volumes out for my leisure that I neglect to keep things in order sometimes. This is why the library was in such disarray and again my apologies that you had to be victim to one of my many stacks…"

"Oh I completely understand!" Sarah dismissed with a smile. "I like to read too; it truly takes you away sometimes that you forget what you're supposed to be doing."

"Exactly," he agreed with a genuine smile.

"So, you still can't decide what to do though?" Sarah asked him after a moment of taking in the warmth and happiness of his expression.

"Well unfortunately no," he answered.

"Did you ever have any ideas at least?"

"I thought I did once," he replied honestly, "but then…" His expression darkened slightly and Sarah felt terrible that his mood had suddenly taken a turn in the opposite direction because of her question.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

He looked at her for a moment then reflected on how to answer. "Things were very complicated," he declared at last. "And things beyond my control were too overpowering. It… What I desired was not easily within my reach. Perhaps it can and will be again, soon, but then it was…" he trailed off as he became lost in his own thoughts.

Sarah wasn't sure what to say. She wished she could try and offer him words of advice but not knowing what hindered him and not fully understanding the inner workings of the social structure Alexander had grown up into, she remained unable to try and console him.

"Well you're very knowledgeable about this house," she murmured at last, "And you're an excellent host. I am very sad to know that you wish to sell this estate. I'm kind of hoping I can change your mind or at least, if I can't, that I can find you a buyer who is deserving and worthy of such a wonderful property rich with so much history."

Alexander issued a gentle smile.

"It kind of makes me sad that we weren't around to see it, but with your knowledge of your family's history here, it's easy to appreciate the details and unique elements of everything that happened here. The story of Elizabeth and the heir to the mansion, especially, was and is very resonant. I mean, just seeing this dress I can't help but feel the whole story even deeper. I can just imagine the feeling and emotion of everything that happened."

"I have not upset you?" he asked softly.

"No, of course not Mr. Gracie –Alexander, sorry," she corrected herself.

He looked reflective. "And you are not troubled by my rather withdrawn dispositions this evening?"

"No," she murmured, "I think you're entitled to be reflective, especially considering everything you've already shown to me."

They stood together in several moments of contemplative silence before he went on, "Come I'd like to show you the grand hall."


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth Must Be Known

**CHAPTER NINE: THE TRUTH MUST BE KNOWN**

"What is the meaning of this? Who is that?" he muttered in shock.

"Her name was Elizabeth," Emma replied.

Jamie came closer to examine the painting. "But… this looks just like Sarah. At least, sort of…" he trailed off, realizing the woman in the portrait was not an exact image of his fiancée. Where Sarah had the slightest concave turn to her nose with a rounded tip, the young woman's was fairly straight and slightly thinner. The portrait's hair was the colour of raw brown sugar; slightly darker than Sarah's own. Jamie noticed their eyes were exactly the same shape which made it uncomfortable to look at the picture; it was like staring into his fiancée's eyes except – "Sarah has green eyes…" he murmured softly, "These are hazel but… God this woman looks almost exactly like her. Same face shape and everything. Who is she?" he asked, turning away from the portrait. It was sending shivers down his spine.

"She was in love with Master Gracie," Emma declared softly. "She was our friend. We loved her dearly."

"Well I mean…" Ezra mumbled.

"Oh don't give me that!" Emma snapped, "You loved her too!"

"I respected her certainly," Ezra replied at once and Emma frowned at him. "Well of course. Of course I loved her, everyone here did but… She was a great conversationalist and she had a great wit and…unspoken charm," Ezra trailed off quietly as he stared reminiscently at the portrait, "And kindness…." he added softly, looking quite sad, "And such a tender heart."

"What happened?" Jamie asked gently.

"She couldn't be with him," Emma murmured. "They were from different social classes. The Master would have lost everything if… She didn't want to let that happen. She killed herself to free him but it only trapped us here. We've been cursed since The Master decided he couldn't live without her and… Oh I can't go on; it was so horrible!"

"He hung himself and we've been trapped ever since," Ezra finished matter-of-factly. "We've been forced to wait for the two to be reunited again and the curse to finally be lifted. And now that Sarah's here we'll all be freed."

"But what if it's not her?" Emma doubted and Jamie agreed.

"It is her!"

"But hold on here I mean just a second!" Jamie exclaimed, "Let me get this straight. This guy is dead and the only reason we were invited here is so that he could make the moves on my girlfriend?!"

"Pretty much. Are you upset?"

"_And_ the house isn't really for sale? Yeah I'm upset!"

"But why hasn't the curse been lifted already? I mean, the two are together again aren't they? They're in the house together; shouldn't that be enough?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. Maybe they need to be physically touching or maybe she must remember who she is. Let's just go to the gypsy woman and find out!" Ezra asserted. "Mr. Evers if you'll kindly show us the direction you came from…"

Feeling apprehensive, Jamie reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to return to the hallways he'd finally managed to escape but he too had to know the truth about Sarah and Elizabeth.

"Madame Leota has been lost for decades in this house," Emma explained as they followed the New Orleans fashioned hallways. "Every time we tried to find her, we'd end up lost."

"Couldn't you just go through the walls?" Jamie asked tentatively.

"We tried _that_," Ezra dismissed, "But we'd always appear back where we'd come from; we never found some place new. That's why I'm hoping you remember your way Mr. Evers it would be most helpful."

"To be honest I arrived there by accident and when I left, I felt like I was running for my life so… If you don't know the way then I think this was all a huge mistake and I'm going to be trapped down here again and-"

"Shh!" Emma suddenly cut him off. They heard the sounds of Leota's voice coming from a nearby hallway. "We've found her!"

They rushed forward and entered the room where Leota's ball was swirling green around her. "I see that you hath found your path. From gaining allies you have learned and have become concerned and now have returned."

"Yes I'm back," Jamie confirmed.

"I understand you seek the truth whilst the living retain their youth."

"Oh Madame Leota! Is it really her? Is it truly our dear departed Elizabeth come back to us?" Emma asked anxiously.

"It is true. Her soul now wanders these halls seen by you." Madame Leota turned to look at Jamie.

"See! I told you!" Ezra exclaimed excitedly.

"But do not be deceived; all things are not as they appear. Much of the supposed verity is insincere. For the curse to be lifted the truth must be known and for the truth to be known you must find the key."

"Key?" Jamie repeated. "If we find this key, then I can just take Sarah out of here like nothing ever happened?"

"The key is the answer to all."

"Okay fine I'm in. Let's get this key –I want to get this over with and go home. What do we have to do?"

"Enter the tomb under the great dead oak and travel deep down under the ground and there you will find the key that must be found. Find the black crypt that bears no name or soon your fate will be the same."

"Okay great well then let's get this key," Jamie declared firmly, "But um there's just one problem: how do we get out of here?"

"Well there's always… um… my way…" Ezra offered slowly.

Jamie could tell by Ezra's bashful expression that Jamie wasn't going to like this. Sure enough, he didn't. He was forced to crawl into the back of an old carriage; an old-fashioned hearse with large windows on both sides and soft velvet lining on the inside. Then, Ezra drove the carriage out through a wall of the mansion with a skeletal horse hitched to the front. They crashed outside and when Jamie opened his eyes he was sure he too had died. It was only when he hit his forehead against the window that he was convinced that he'd survived.

"I thought you said you could drive this thing!" Jamie called.

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Ezra argued.

"Well could you please keep your eyes on the road then?!" Jamie yelled back as the carriage jolted forward.

"Careful how you're driving!" Emma yelled to her husband, "You're going to kill us!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Ezra shouted back, "Because some of us are already dead!"

Jamie gave a sarcastic chuckle –wondering where Ezra had finally found his funny-bone. It was probably somewhere out in the graveyard he determined with a laugh to himself.

Jamie vaguely wondered if the moonlight which illuminated the two ghosts driving the carriage had affected Ezra's personality too. Ezra seemed to be ecstatic and jovial now that they were on their way as he steered the hearse down the road leading behind the house towards and through the cemetery. Now was not the time to be happy Jamie thought with a shiver going up his spine. They were driving a hearse through a cemetery at night looking for a key to break a "Devil's Curse" so that Jamie and his fiancée could leave the Gracie property. It wasn't the most ideal of circumstances.

_I suppose _he thought after a moment _the plus side to all this is that it's not raining anymore._

As Jamie stared out across the grounds of the property, he began to make out even more glowing figures between the trees and soon he beheld them close to the carriage near several headstones. _More ghosts? _At first Jamie was astonished but suddenly he began to laugh to himself. _Oh jeeze, I see dead people!_

At that moment, three ghosts floated past him riding penny-farthing bicycles. Jamie watched as they rode off into the distance. His attention turned back to the many ghosts across the landscape; both near and farther away. "Hey!" he called up to Emma and Ezra, "Why are there all these ghosts still hanging around here?"

"They're all former guests and servants from the manor. When the curse hit, we were all trapped here and when they died, they couldn't find the light. Now they're stuck here so long as The Curse maintains its hold over this place. At least, that's what we think…"

"They're receiving punishment for how they treated Master Gracie I think," Ezra put in, "They're the reason Elizabeth killed herself because they would have further shunned The Master if they knew about the two of them wishing to marry…"

Jamie was silent. A world in which social classes discriminated and segregated people so badly didn't seem as glamorous as he'd previously imagined the past to be. A world in which two people couldn't be in love because of a bunch of rich, snobby people was absolutely horrid.

Jamie suddenly felt very sorry for Alexander Gracie. He supposed the man wasn't completely as non-relatable and hard to understand as he'd thought. Nor was he completely selfish if that's what he'd endured before being trapped in limbo like this to wait for his long lost love to return. Jamie hoped this key would not only free himself and Sarah to leave, but to give Mr. Gracie some sort of peace; some way to move on from his past.

Suddenly, the carriage gave a large lurch forward and then ceased moving. "WHOA!" Ezra exclaimed as he reined in the horse.


	11. Chapter 10: A Black Crypt With No Name

**CHAPTER TEN: A BLACK CRYPT WITH NO NAME**

"What's going on?"

"We can't go on from here Mr. Evers I'm afraid!" Ezra explained. "You're going to have to walk on your own. Once you get the key, we'll drive back. Just return to the carriage. Emma and I will take turns watching the horse and appearing inside the manor. Ramsley may need our assistance with something and we cannot keep him waiting."

"Um, alright!" Jamie called and was startled as three ghosts had suddenly appeared in the carriage with him.

"Uh hey there!" he greeted apprehensively.

"Can he see us?" the ghost with a large round face and an enormous bow around his neck asked.

"No, of course not!" another skinnier ghost with sunken-in eyes and a long beard answered.

"Yes I can see you!" Jamie retorted, "I'm looking right at you right now; you and your silly hat and you with your… um… smile…" he finished slowly; looking at the last ghost with an almost comical looking skull's head.

"Don't listen to him!" the skinny ghost replied, "He's lying."

Jamie took a long look at him and sighed. "Whatever I'm leaving I have a key to find…" he muttered.

"I could swear he was looking right at me," the large ghost lamented.

"Maybe he's psychic," the skinny one replied.

Jamie trudged along through the trees having been pointed in the direction of where the mausoleum was located. After about four minutes in the cold however he started to lose his enthusiasm. "What they couldn't have gone I mean they're ghosts for God's sake they can float through stuff and they probably don't even feel the cold…"

He turned his thoughts towards Sarah to try and give himself motivation. She'd probably think the whole story of Elizabeth and Master Gracie was incredibly wonderful. '_Isn't that romantic?' _ she'd say, '_He was willing to throw everything away for love.'_

"Yeah well now he's dead, broke probably _and_ cursed!" Jamie muttered out loud, "Nice move."

He knew Sarah would argue that he'd probably do the same and with that Jamie couldn't argue.

After stepping onto soft, wet ground that sunk beneath his feet, Jamie cussed at his wet feet and probably ruined shoes. "And I don't even get a multi-million dollar sale out of any of this in the end…" he complained bitterly as he marched onward. It just didn't seem fair.

"Okay where is this place?" he called softly into the night, "Where am I even?" This quest seemed hopeless. What were the directions to this mausoleum again? _I think the gypsy lady said something about making a left at an oak… Great; glad she was so specific. I should have written the whole thing down. Ugh this is just great… _

Suddenly Jamie heard the sounds of voices singing coming from somewhere in the distance. Hoping they could provide some direction, Jamie headed towards whoever the people (or more likely _ghosts_) were.

What he came across was not ghosts _or_ people. They were busts; statues on the top of five grey pillars stuck in the ground. For a moment, Jamie was too shocked to speak.

He finally found his voice after several seconds, "Excuse me! Hi there, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you knew where the mausoleum was?" he asked hopefully.

"_Down by the old mill stream (old mill stream) where I first met (first met you)," _the busts sang in reply.

"Um no I think they said it was an old oak!" Jamie cut in, "She said it was by… uh…"

"_By the light, by the light, by the light of the silvery moon!_"

"Hey guys you sound fantastic and everything; your harmony is great but I am just trying to help my girlfriend; fiancée I mean. She'll be–"

"_She'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes! She'll be_–"

"Agh!" Jamie exclaimed, holding up his arms and the busts stopped hesitantly. "I am trying to find a key. I'm trying to find a key–"

"_Where's the key, where's the key, where's the beautiful key? Find the key; find the key! Oh how happy you'll be!_"

"The key that I'm trying to find," Jamie stressed, "is in the mausoleum. They key is in the mausoleum!" he repeated quickly, feeling desperate.

"_You left your key-eey-eey in a mausoleum_!" the busts sang in reply.

Now frustrated, Jamie turned to leave and almost collapsed in satisfaction as he spotted a huge oak tree only a few feet away and several feet behind that stood the entrance to a mausoleum. "There it is!" he exclaimed happily as he ran towards it.

"_There it is! There-it-is!_" he heard the busts sing out from behind him.

"Thanks for nothing!" he yelled back as he hurried towards his destination.

Jamie stopped as he came within a few feet of the stairs. He looked with apprehension upon the large stone effigy which gave him a sense of true foreboding. He saw a raven perched on the top of the roof. It called out and flew away.

_It's that damned bird again! _Jamie realized in exasperated disbelief. He was sure that the first bird had been a crow but now seeing this raven which had called out and flew away exactly as the previous bird had earlier that night he was convinced they were one and the same.

Suddenly, the torches on the two statues beside the entrance door spontaneously burst into flame. Jamie took a step back and considered the situation. Scared or not, he had to do this for Sarah. He couldn't turn back now.

He walked up the stairs and stood in front of the door. It gave him courage to pretend Sarah was there with him on his not-so-fun adventure and so he did just that. "Look," he declared, pointing at the inscription on a plaque, "It's a warning."

_'Now how do you know that?' _Sarah would ask him.

"I studied Latin for a couple years… My mom said it was a dead language." _And now we see how right she was _Jamie concluded as he looked around him.

_'Well what's it say Jamie?'_

"Beware all who enter; here lies the passage to the dead."

'_Well shall we go in?'_

_I dunno Sarah_

'_We came all this way Jamie…You scared?'_

"Listen I'm going in okay? Here's what we're going to do. I'll go in first and you stay out here. Then I'll come back and tell you everything and we'll go home okay?" But Jamie knew that Sarah would be right on his arm coming with him. _Partner though all things. _

"Twenty minutes tops," he assured himself as he grabbed hold of the large bolt holding the door locked and shut. He pulled with all his might and it slowly pulled back and unlocked the door. Then he grabbed hold of the door and eased it open. There were cobwebs absolutely everywhere on the other side. And if there was one thing Jamie could not stand, that one thing was spiders. He grabbed one of the metal torches from the statues (which now that he got a closer look at them were _very _uninviting with their veiled faces) and used the flame to eat away the webs. The stone of the entranceway did not catch fire and so Jamie proceeded down the stone steps deeper and deeper into the ground.

After at least fifty steps spiralling down, he finally arrived in the chamber. "Okay then. Now what was it that gypsy told me to look for?" he asked the silence. "Look for a crypt…A crypt with…"

"A crypt with no name!" a voice answered.

Jamie cried out and found Emma had materialized behind him.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I forgot that scares you."

"Dear Lord! Don't _ever _do that to someone –especially in a crypt! God!

What are you doing here anyway?" he asked in a slightly more gentle tone.

"I was worried you wouldn't find it," she explained. "She said '_Find the black crypt with no name or soon your fate will be the same._'"

The two turned their attention to their surroundings and immediately saw what they were looking for right in the middle of the room. A wrought iron bridge led over the murky water that went over almost the entire floor of the mausoleum. What looked like hundreds of urns and caskets lined the walls.

Jamie felt unnerved but he found himself moving forward anyway: crossing the bridge and arriving in front of the tar black sepulchre. "Alright then let's just get this over with I suppose. Could you, uh, hold this for a moment?" Jamie inquired as he saw no place to put his torch.

Emma obliged and Jamie set to work pushing back the lid of the coffin. In truth, he was scared out of his mind. What if he fell in? What if it stank? What if suddenly the light revealed a rotting corpse rather than just a skeleton? But he had to be fearless in front of Emma –and for Sarah too.

Sure enough, the lid fell back with a loud smash and Jamie saw the corpse lying within. It was mostly bone with dried out pieces of flesh still clinging to random bits of it. The man was dressed in a faded purple ensemble; much of it now moth-eaten to the point that Jamie wasn't sure what sort of clothing it had been previously. In between its bony hands stuck out the edge of an intricate metal handle.

Knowing Emma wasn't going to retrieve the key, Jamie had to make his move. "Uh, excuse me one second," he spoke to the corpse, "Sorry to bother you. I just…" "Oh God," he muttered when the key didn't come freely. He was going to have to touch the corpse. The fingers were cool to the touch; though not as cold as he'd anticipated. Jamie still groaned in disgust as he pried the key out and pulled off a piece of cobweb praying it wasn't actually dead skin.

"Okay that wasn't so hard was it?" he proclaimed nervously as he turned to leave. He wanted Emma to think he was unfazed by having to touch the dead man. And he wasn't going to stick around here any longer. The heavy lid could remain where it was without harming anyone. They were all dead in here anyway.

Emma smiled at Jamie and handed him back the torch. "That gypsy lady had me thinking it was going to be all hard or something and–" Jamie cut himself off as he heard something behind him.

They both turned slowly in fear to find out what was making the low hissing noise. Jamie became absolutely terrified as he witnessed the last second of the corpse sit up and turn its head towards them. It opened its mouth in a silent snarl.

In utter shock, Jamie felt the key slip from his hands and land with a reverberating splash in the water below him.

_**Author's Note: I split Jamie's chapter into two for an easier read. In honor of Halloween (I know I'm a bit late) I am releasing both Jamie AND Sarah's narratives tonight! Thanks for your continued readership! Please don't be spooked and not leave a comment!**_


	12. Ch11: Always Been Waiting ForYou Allways

_**Author's Note: This is one of the first chapters I wrote for this story about a year ago actually... Since then it's been tweaked and extended and the beginning of it I put into another chapter previously with Sarah... So let me know what you think?!**_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: ALWAYS BEEN WAITING FOR YOU, ALLWAYS**

Sarah followed him back down the steps from the attic and he escorted her down into a large hall on the main level of the mansion.

"This is where they met," he murmured with a sentimental smile. "At a party. Her father was caretaker to this mansion when she was just a young girl. Later as she grew older, she was allowed to attend the parties seeing as the heir of the mansion was not at all like his parents." Alexander was silent as he gazed around at the hall.

Sarah looked around trying to imagine what it would have been like to see the hall filled with people all dressed in ball gowns and suits.

"This house has waited so long to have its shroud of darkness lifted and for the story to finally end differently. And tonight, after so many years I believe it may be possible…" Alexander murmured so softly that Sarah didn't quite catch most of it.

She gazed at the staircase on the far left of the room and noticed the gigantic pipe organ. She smiled and turned back towards Alexander who now turned towards her as well, looking serene.

"Sarah? Do you believe that love is about second chances? About forgiveness?" he asked softly.

"Well yes, I do," she admitted.

"Do you believe that the ones we love and the ones that love us; that they never really leave us? Not truly?"

"Yes," she confirmed with a smile.

He stared back at her also smiling but after a few moments his brow furrowed. "Don't you remember me?" he asked softly.

"Sorry?" she whispered in confusion.

"Don't you remember me at all?" he urged, stepping forward in her direction. She only stared back with a surprised frown. "I thought surely bringing you back to this place might help you remember..." he trailed off absently.

"Remember what Mr. Gracie? You're scaring me!" she exclaimed.

"Where it happened," he began desperately, suddenly grabbing her wrists, "Where we spent our last moments together; where we danced together for the last time before you...before you killed yourself."

"What?!" she exclaimed, scared. His hands literally felt like ice on her skin.

"And now finally we can be together at long last –after all these years."

Sarah looked around her; frightened not only by his words but now by the ghostly figures seemingly dancing around them; a faint vision of what once was.

"Why do you not remember?" he questioned in anguish. "You were my world; my life!"

She tore away from him and ran straight for the door leading back to the entrance hall. He was ill; insane. Was he saying that he was the man in the story he'd just told? And more importantly was he saying she was the young woman; Elizabeth?

"Wait! My love! Please!" he called from not far behind her.

She kept running and headed straight for the stairs.

"Why do you not remember?!" he cried desperately after her.

"I'm not Elizabeth!" she insisted; absolutely in shock.

"But you must be!" he told her, still not far behind. "You are her! My darling please! Search your heart," he begged, materializing like smoke just beside her at the banister.

"Stay away from me!" she cried running up the stairs, now terrified. Was all this true? Was Mr. Gracie in fact telling the truth? Was he really a ghost?!

She bolted down the hallway towards Jamie's room. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Master Gracie materializing just ahead out of her. She ran past him just as he appeared and began to follow behind her.

"Elizabeth you must listen to me!" he cried out.

"I'm not Elizabeth!" she insisted, praying that if she reached the room he would not enter and that finally she and _Jamie _would be reunited.

"Please I implore you!" Alexander exclaimed, holding his hands out to her. "We are together again at last and now we can finally be together! Don't you understand?"

"Please just leave me alone!" she begged in terror as she reached the room and threw the door closed behind her.

He collapsed against the door; his palms touching the dark wood and slowly descending until his hands slumped to his side. "She doesn't remember," he whispered to Ramsley who had just materialized behind him.

"She will," the butler assured, "She will. All the preparations have been made -everything will go as planned."

"It can't be her…" the young man whispered.

"It is sir. The gypsy woman prophesied her return."

"But she doesn't remember," Alexander Gracie insisted desperately, turning in desolation.

"In time she will. You must get ready sir," Ramsley murmured, smoothing the coat of his young master, "I will see that she is ready."

Alexander cast one last anguished glance towards her door before walking away down the corridor.

Sarah paced the room. Jamie was still not back. What was going on? Was he alright? She was still shaking from her encounter with Master Gracie just moments before.

From the corner of her eye she spotted a welcome figure within the room, "Oh Ramsley! It's you! You have to help me!" she begged, coming up to him. "It's Mr. Gracie. He's...he's not well."

"I know," he answered simply, "He has been waiting a very long time for this."

"You have to help me! He thinks I'm Elizabeth," she exclaimed hysterically, hoping Ramsley knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh but you are my dear," the butler countered simply. "We can't keep The Master waiting. You must get ready. "

"Ready? Ready for what?!" she cried.

"Why, your wedding of course," he replied as though it was absolutely natural.

"My wedding?" she repeated in disbelief, looking over at the bed across which now laid a white dress; the same she'd seen in the attic just mere minutes ago. "You can't be serious!"

"We mustn't keep The Master waiting," Ramsley advised softly.

"But I'm not Elizabeth!" she argued hysterically.

"You are. In time you will see it. Now please, if you will," he insisted in his wispy voice, gesturing to the dress.

"You don't actually think I'm going through with this do you?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"You must. We wouldn't want anything to happen to...Mr. Evers would we?" Ramsley asked, a certain edge to his voice.

"What have you done to him? Where is he?" she yelled.

"Oh nothing yet," the butler threatened passively, "however something can be arranged I'm sure."

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed.

"Oh of course not. But I cannot guarantee his safety should he wander too far into this neglected mansion..."

"Please, don't make me do this," she whispered, a tear falling down her face as she stared wide-eyed at him pleading for a way out.

"We shall await you downstairs," he declared curtly, giving her one last look before shutting the door in silence.

"Make sure she's ready," Sarah heard him say to the maid outside.

In a last desperate attempt, Sarah ran to the window and tried to open it. But it wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried. "PLEASE!" she begged it; tears streaming down her face from fear and desperation. It was no use.

Sarah collapsed on the bed sobbing. She felt absolutely hopeless and defeated. There was no way out.


	13. Chapter 12: Zombie Apocalypse

**CHAPTER TWELVE: ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE**

"NO!" Jamie cried as he realized he had lost the one thing he'd just come all this way for.

"Hold this! I'll get it!" Emma told him quickly before Jamie had time to react. She shoved the torch into his hands and dissipated into thin air.

"Oh yeah don't worry I'll just deal with him!" Jamie declared nervously, sarcasm dripping from every word. And so Jamie decided to do what he did best: _sell it_. Sell it using dry humor in an attempt to ease the situation.

"Hey man get back in your bed!" he urged, "Just get back in your bed! I know it's late and I'm so sorry I woke you, listen!"

The zombie kept coming and Jamie's words began coming faster and faster, "Listen I'm Jamie Evers of Evers and Allways Real Estate! Hey what's your name? Listen, I don't want any trouble man –I mean sir– but I just cametoget the key, the gypsysaidit wasalrightto getkey! The key! So I– OH!"

The zombie exhaled its foul breath as it lunged forward at Jamie and instinctively he ducked out of the way.

"Hey man lighten up! I don't want to cause any trouble!" Jamie tried again as the zombie turned and headed back towards him after its first failed attempt. "Hey okay I just need the key because I have to get out of here; I have to help my fiancée and I just get home and I swear that's all I want to do –we just want to get home and we'll be out of your hair I promise! I–"

The zombie lunged yet again and Jamie avoided him.

"Seriously man just back up!" Jamie yelled angrily; wondering where on Earth Emma had gone to. She'd probably just left him here alone. That was very comforting.

Feeling extremely irritated now, Jamie felt himself growing more impatient with his entire situation. This night was ludicrous; he shouldn't have had to endure any of it. Enough was enough. Ghosts, zombies, stupid mean old butlers –he wasn't going to take this anymore.

Jamie feigned going left and then lunged right; fooling the zombie once more. "Alright that's it! You asked for it!" he proclaimed crossly as he took the torch with both hands and swung it like a baseball bat at the zombie's head. It made contact and sent the head flying; hitting a nearby wall. The body tumbled sideways and fell over the railing of the bridge and landed in the water below. "Next time you're going to think twice before coming back from the dead aren't you!?" Jamie yelled shakily.

"Jamie I need some help!" Emma called suddenly. "I can't find it; I saw it land right here but the key I can't see it down here!"

"Well take your time I mean, I have everything under control up here," he answered back –not wanting to enter the murky waters himself.

No sooner had he spoken, sounds of rattling began echoing all around the mausoleum. Jamie watched in horror as the urns lining the walls began dropping and shattering and the caskets began to shake until finally one of them fell to the ground and burst open revealing yet another awakened corpse.

"NEVER MIND I'M COMING!" Jamie screeched as he stumbled as fast as he could to the water. They had to get out of here.

Jamie was not leaving without that damned key. The water was cold and murky but Jamie's eyes scanned frantically trying to see the bottom. He could barely see his own feet.

"It should be right here!" Emma exclaimed hysterically.

Jamie groaned. "Oh I don't want to do this!" he moaned regretfully as he took a deep breath and plunged underwater.

It suddenly didn't seem as murky as he squinted his eyes open in the water. He made out some stone pieces, some broken urns and suddenly a face in the water. He cried out before realizing it was just a marble statue of a Grecian woman several feet away. And that's when he saw it: the key lay on a slab of stone a foot away. He reached for it just as his lungs began to scream for air.

As Jamie's fingers closed around his salvation, the skeletal head of the first zombie appeared out of nowhere and almost touched him; its mouth open in a silent scream. Jamie made a real scream and burst up out of the water.

Gasping he now saw the hoard of zombies had grown in the few seconds he'd been submerged. They were bursting from their coffins and now a few burst out of the walls of the mausoleum. A bony hand grabbed Jamie's shoulder and he whipped around to face the undead attacker. Terror ran through Jamie's veins but he backed up in an attempt to get away from the monster as quickly as possible. That's when he hit a dead end; the edge of the stone floor just before the metal bridge. Another hand grabbed Jamie's shoulder and he cried out and tried to swat the hand away.

But it was just Emma. "Give me your hand!" She helped him up just as the hoard of undead in the water swarmed to where he'd just been standing.

The two wasted no further time in leaving for the staircase to the exit. They made it just in time before another group of zombies had a chance to block their exit. Instead, the zombies began to slowly follow them up the stairs.

As they reached the last few stairs before the door, Emma rematerialized herself outside to prepare to close the door once Jamie made it through. But the moment she reappeared the door slammed shut on its own and Jamie was left alone on the other side; trapped in the mausoleum.

"EMMA!" he cried. "OPEN THE DOOR! HELP ME OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I can't!" she called back sounding anxious. "It's like something's blocking me from getting any closer! I– I can't even rematerialize back in there!"

Jamie felt his stomach drop. He could hear the groans and hisses of the zombie hoard heading up the stairs behind him. He would just have to suffer through this alone yet again.

As he was about to slam his weight onto the door, Jamie's stopped, eyes widening, as dozens of spiders suddenly appeared and scuttled across the door. "OH GOD!"

"What's wrong?" Emma cried.

"I– I can't do this Emma!" he stuttered in fear, "There're spiders across the door! At least a hundred or more spiders!"

"Spiders?"

"Yes! God if it was anything else; snakes, scorpions but I can't do spiders! I can't!"

"Jamie!" she called desperately to get his attention, "Jamie it's okay!"

"I… I dunno I can't…"

"Jamie are you scared? Listen it's okay to be scared. Everyone gets scared every now and then right? I mean I'm scared right now and I'm a ghost for goodness sakes!"

"What?! That's not keeping me calm!" Jamie argued.

"That was the wrong thing to say! I'm sorry Mr. Evers! But listen, what I mean to say is that we all get scared now and again but you can't let that stop you! But if you think you're scared now with the spiders, just wait until the… those um, people, come up the stairs!"

"Oh God!" Jamie muttered to himself. He knew it was stupid to be scared of these tiny creatures. And Emma was right; this was nothing in comparison to the zombie hoard about to come and potentially devour him. But he was still scared stiff.

"Jamie you're running out of time! C'mon! The door's unlocked you can do this! Just think of your fiancée Mr. Evers! Think of Miss Allways!"

Emma was right; he was here to save Sarah. If he couldn't face this now, he would never be able to protect Sarah and get her out of here. This was not how it was going to end after he'd come this far.

With the sounds of the zombies growing louder and louder behind him, Jamie took a deep breath. He threw himself forward at a spider-less spot on the door and prayed for the best. The door inched open. Without hesitation, Jamie took a step back and threw all his weight into moving the door open enough to get himself through. He could practically feel the horrid breath of his aggressors on his neck as he tumbled out of the mausoleum and then threw himself back at the door to close it.

A zombie arm protruded outward and blocked the door from closing. Jamie threw everything he had left in him onto the door and for a few tense seconds he wasn't sure it would be enough. But at last the arm snapped off and the door closed; Emma threw the bolt of the lock back into place and Jamie cried out as the arm landed on his shoe. He promptly kicked it off and then resumed screaming as he noticed the first of several spiders still clinging to his clothes. It was black and hairy; the second worst kind to behold surpassed only by the spindly legged demons.

Emma grabbed hold of Jamie and pulled him down the steps away from the door. She hastily brushed the spiders off of him and then pulled him even further away so that he wouldn't have to see them anymore.

"You okay!?" she exclaimed and a stunned Mr. Evers could only nod. "Okay! Everything's okay now Jamie! You're a brave man Mr. Evers!" She couldn't resist the urge to hug him and he suddenly snapped out of it; surprised and humbled by her actions.

"Yeah I'm okay!" he sighed steadily and she pulled away to look at him.

"Good! You've got the key?" she inquired keenly.

Jamie reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the soaked matches.


	14. Chapter 13: Like a Dream, Not Quite Real

_**Author's Note: So today is the 13th and I realized that I'm about to publish Chapter 13! So hopefully you enjoy. LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTERWARD ;)**_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: LIKE A DREAM, NOT QUITE REAL**

Sarah had always imagined her wedding day to be filled with everything that every little girl dreams of since she can remember: a gorgeous gown, a feeling of extreme happiness as she gets herself ready, her family and friends fawning over how wonderful she looks, a grin permanently stuck to her face, a twinkle in her eyes as she sees herself in the mirror and perhaps a few tears of happiness shed that the day is finally here; the moment is about to begin when she says yes to spending the rest of her life with the man she loves; her true soul mate.

Instead Sarah found herself in a perversion of a fantasy: she donned the dress with mindless movements as though she was on auto-pilot, she did her makeup unconsciously, she sat still and silent as the maid pulled her hair into an elegant bun and she did not smile when she saw herself in the mirror and the veil was arranged in her hair. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and she wished that it would slow down as she strained to hear any sounds signalling Jamie's return.

She was trying to hold onto the idea that at any second he would come bursting through the door and take her in his arms and they would leave this place forever. But she kept hearing Ramsley's voice in her head saying how Jamie could wander too far into the mansion and her hopes diminished. Her fiancé was looking around this huge manor, likely alone, and would probably not find his way back to her in time.

She considered making a run for it; either leaving the mansion or running through the halls screaming Jamie's name. But she knew either way –whether she got away and found police or whether she alerted Jamie- that the discovery of her attempted escape would instigate the menacing butler's wrath down upon her or Jamie, or the two of them both.

So she went on with this sickening production of a wedding day; she put on the silk gloves to match her dress, she slipped her feet into the Victorian-age heels which luckily fit her and she allowed a beautiful necklace to be hung across her bosom to sparkle brightly as she moved around.

She tried not to cry as the maid gave her the bouquet of dried flowers tied together with a long silky white fabric. She couldn't ruin her makeup and have Ramsley deal with her again. She took a deep breath.

The sight of herself in the mirror abhorred her. Only short hours ago she had been looking forward to being married to Jamie, to seeing his glowing face at the end of the aisle, to say the words joining them together, to exchange promises and tokens of eternal love. She had imagined what it would be like to look this beautiful and feel it in every inch of her body. Instead she stood here without any feeling of anticipation or happiness; looking beautiful as a bride but it felt like an act; she was only performing the part. She couldn't even bring herself to smile the slightest bit; that part of the role was too demanding.

"You look lovely," the maid whispered, sounding hesitant and looking reproachful.

"May I have a moment alone?" Sarah murmured –her voice sounding hoarse and foreign from disuse. The maid simply nodded and left; closing the door without a sound.

Sarah sat herself back down in front of the vanity table and put down the bouquet. She stared at all the items lying upon the wooden surface: the powders in their small metal Victorian cases and applicator brushes which she'd used to do her eye makeup and powder her forehead and cheeks. She'd left much of her face clear of the foundation powder; thinking about Jamie and his admiration for her tiny freckles. She'd give him that at least –although he would never see it. She'd not had much colour to work with and so her eyes shimmered with the white powders she'd had at her disposal. The hairbrushes and extra hairpins lay in front of her –reminding her of the scene in the movie _Titanic _when the elderly Rose examined her long lost relics recovered from the sea. And finally the perfume bottle with its intricate design and bulbous spray handle –which Sarah had decided not to use in order to retain as much of herself as she possibly could in this charade.

It twisted her stomach nervously to think that all of these items had likely belonged to Elizabeth.

Sarah wondered why Mr. Gracie thought that _she, _Sarah Allways, was Elizabeth; his lost love. Did the two of them share the same looks? What else could it be? She didn't feel like someone else. She didn't remember _anything _from another lifetime; didn't feel déjà vu about anything or anyone in this manor. _She was not Elizabeth. _She couldn't be.

Sarah tore through Jamie's suitcase to find paper and pen. She managed to find a pen in a side pocket and finding nothing else to write on, she tore the blank page out of the back of the book he'd brought with him. She scribbled him a note and placed it on the top of his clothing then closed the top of the suitcase praying he'd discover it.

_Jamie, something's gone terribly wrong you need to find me as quickly as you can! Mr. Gracie Ramsley is forcing me to marry Mr. Gracie tonight (somewhere in the mansion I think) –you have to stop it! HELP ME! –Sarah_

A knock at the door sent Sarah's heart racing. "Miss? Are you ready?"

"Just a moment," Sarah called, her voice shaking. She couldn't think of any other way to stall things as she grabbed the bouquet and sat back down in the chair to keep herself from collapsing. She was running out of time and there was nothing she could do.

She had a sinking feeling that even if she collapsed, unable to stand, Ramsley would drag her to Alexander's side.

Resisting the urge to vomit, she instead saved her strength to stand up and make it through this travesty of a wedding. One -she prayed with all her might- which would be interrupted by the arrival of her _real _groom.


	15. Chapter 14: A Failed Attempt

_**Author's Note: This Chapter was previously posted however after some helpful feedback I went back and edited this chapter in particular. A huge thanks to viddied for her honest and helpful opinion! :D**_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: A FAILED ATTEMPT**

"Oh my God," Jamie cursed, staring at the matches in horror. He frantically searched his pockets again; desperate to know that his previous encounters had not been in vain. After several tense moments, his face flooded with relief and he pulled the large heavy key from the pocket inside his suit jacket. He didn't remember putting it in there –but then again everything had happened so fast and in his terror much of the last several minutes were a blur to him.

"I've got it," he exhaled in relief. Emma smiled triumphantly at him. Now all they had to do was get back into the manor and find Madame Leota.

Thankfully, they ran into no setbacks and before he knew it Jamie was standing in the gypsy's room holding the key out for her to see. "Alright, now I –we– went to hell and back to get this thing. So all I want to know now is where's the door out of here?"

"First you must find the trunk," Leota answered.

"Trunk?" Jamie repeated blankly.

"Yes, trunk," she affirmed.

"Not door?" Jamie questioned slightly hysterically.

"Not door as I said before. Tis a trunk amidst the junk." Leota was starting to sound rather sassy and Jamie felt his annoyance rising.

"All you said I had to do was find this key!" he argued frantically, shaking it at her, "_The key is the answer to all_, remember?! I got the key. Now you're telling me some story about a trunk!"

"The path to the truth is not easily sought. I'm sorry but things are not as we thought."

"Okay that's it. I've had enough of this nonsense." Jamie placed the key back in his pocket and reached down picking Madame Leota's crystal ball up.

"Hey what are you doing put me down! I'll get too dizzy spinning roun'! Please be cautious! I'm getting nauseous!"

"You'll get over it," Jamie dismissed.

"Well from my table you would pluck? This is very bad luck!"

"Yeah I'll show you bad luck," Jamie muttered as he walked down the hallway and found the elevator to take them upstairs to the attic. "I'm tired of playing around. You've got back luck? Let's recap what I've been through tonight shall we?"

His companions remained silent as the elevator ascended to the proper floor.

They walked up the staircase; Jamie taking the lead ahead of Emma and Ezra.

"Please don't drop me I'm very fragile!" Leota begged as Jamie finished ascending and began walking into the attic.

"Don't talk to me about being fragile. _I'm _feeling fragile right now!" he countered in agitation.

They walked through the piles of boxes and antiques lying around the attic. "Trunk…trunk…" Jamie repeated under his breath, looking side to side. After several seconds, he spotted one lying off to the side near the portrait now covered again. It was rather large and had one large keyhole between the clasps which held it closed.

"Is that it?" he asked gently.

"That's it," Leota confirmed.

"Will it fit?" Ezra asked.

"Hey!" Jamie chastised. It was bad enough the gypsy had to keep rhyming her sentences. "Hold her for a second," he requested as he passed the crystal ball to Emma.

She looked nervous and soon passed it off to Ezra. He finally placed Leota down on a nearby chair which had a plush seat cushion so the ball didn't roll off.

Jamie knelt down in front of the trunk and at once felt nervous. He pulled out the key and cast an anxious glance towards his ghostly "friends". Emma gave him a small encouraging smile while Ezra looked back concerned. Jamie turned again towards the trunk. "Okay," he muttered under his breath.

He placed the key into the keyhole and it fit perfectly. "Wait before I do this, what am I gonna find in here? I mean, nothing's going to pop out or anything –is it?"

"Nothing can be revealed should the trunk remain sealed."

"I'm going to take that as a no," Jamie muttered cynically to himself.

Taking a deep, nervous breath, he turned the key. At once, the clasps released and a bit of dust shot into the air as the trunk lid cracked open slightly once the lock was undone. Jamie slowly placed his hands on the lid and gently began to pull it up. The suspense was killing him but he didn't want to move too fast in case the trunk held something less than pleasant.

Finally, the lid was fully opened and Jamie saw inside as the light from the room around them permeated into the box. He breathed out; nothing sinister about the contents.

"Hey how do I know what to look for? This thing is full of junk," he inquired, looking over the several things at the top which included a few papers, a dusty old photo frame, an antique watch, a satchel and an ornate masquerade-styled mask.

"Find the thing that must be read lest your heart be filled with dread."

Jamie began to look through the things within the trunk but soon became frustrated. "Red? There's nothing red in here…" he murmured, moving aside an old book. "Wait here's a candle… No it's wax… Sealing wax? Oh! For letters!" he concluded excitedly, "Wait! A letter! There's a letter here!" he announced as he found it beneath the container the wax had been laying upon. "Read! Not red!" he mumbled to himself.

The letter was addressed in neat script: "Alexander" The air was thick with anticipation as Jamie turned it over and opened it. The letter had already been unsealed and Jamie pulled the paper delicately from its envelope and unfolded it. He read it, reading the last four sentences aloud to them all:

My Dearest,

I have given much thought to our conversation in the garden where we then talked at great length about our "secret".

My dear sweet Alexander, you see only the good in the world around you. You give me strength to give you the answer you asked for. Yes, my dear heart; I will marry you. I will love you for all eternity.

And tonight, at last, we will be together.

I do!

Forever Yours

Elizabeth

"She didn't kill herself," Emma murmured softly.

"She wanted to be with him," Ezra stated bewildered.

"Someone gave him the wrong letter," Jamie speculated as he folded the letter back into its envelope and tried to process this new development in the tragic events that had occurred at Gracie Manor.

"Yes, well done Mr. Evers," a wispy voice congratulated. They all turned around in surprise and shock to find Ramsley standing a few feet away. "I must say, I'm impressed. You are a lot more persistent than I would have ever imagined."

Jamie was in shock for a few more seconds as the information processed. "The butler did it?" he muttered finally. "You have got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed exuberantly. The cliché was just too much.

"And as for you two… I will deal with you later. We must finish preparations for the ceremony in ten minutes' time. But understand this, any further acts of insubordination with be dealt with in the harshest possible manner."

"But sir," Emma tried.

"There are worse things than purgatory madam; I can assure you," Ramsley hissed menacingly, "Have her ready…"

Emma looked frightened and suddenly appeared as though she was going to throw up. Ezra silently grabbed her hand and the two vanished like smoke leaving Jamie alone with Madam Leota and Ramsley.

Jamie stood up defiantly. "Why'd you kill her?!" he snapped heatedly, feeling the anger rising in his chest. He'd had enough of this waxen-faced butler who had done nothing to make Jamie feel welcome or make his night here any more pleasant. And now Jamie was beginning to understand why.

Ramsley held Jamie's gaze, looking unfazed by the proclamation of the truth. "Because, The Master would not listen to reason," he retorted calmly, "He had everything in the world and yet he was willing to throw it all away for _love_." The word sounded perverse coming from Ramsley's lips. "I did tell him it would end badly," he trailed off quite casually as though he were talking merely about the weather and not about a murder.

"You're despicable and cold," Jamie muttered in utter disbelief.

"No Mr. Evers; I am a rational man," Ramsley's tone had now taken on an edge, and he continued on with passion, "It was my duty to the house sir to see that the boy did not make a foolish error in judgement. Running away with that _girl _would have destroyed this house; it would have destroyed everything; all that the Gracies worked for to gain prominence and I could not stand by and watch it all fall into ruin!"

Jamie shook his head, frowning. It was unbelievable. Ramsley had broken the two lovers up over his jaded view of Mr. Gracie's social prominence? The butler's lack of remorse over causing Alexander Gracie so much pain was nauseating. "I should punch your face in," Jamie snapped, feeling an obligation to the severely wronged young proprietor of Gracie Manor, "But first I am going to tell your master what really happened," Jamie resolved with the edge of a threat to his tone.

"The Master must never know," Ramsley answered, casually walking through the piles of boxes and junk towards Jamie, "Alexander and his love with be reunited and this curse will be broken," he stated confidently.

"But that's not her! That's my girlfriend; my fiancée!"

"And what she sees in you I shall never know," Ramsley muttered rudely, "But that is all of little importance now," he went on dismissively, "The only thing that matters now is that The Master's pain must end, and it _will _end tonight. The curse will be broken and we can all finally move on." As though emphasising his point, Ramsley began to move away from Jamie as he strode slowly in the direction of Elizabeth's portrait.

"No. Where's Sarah?" Jamie demanded.

"Why, getting ready for her wedding of course," Ramsley answered as though it were only natural. He had wandered over to the now vacant mannequin. The wedding dress was missing; Jamie hadn't even noticed.

"Her wedding!? What wedding!" Jamie looked incredulous, "But, he can't marry her! I mean besides everything else, he's dead and she's not."

"True," Ramsley agreed, "However, that can be easily corrected. I'm afraid Mr. Evers that's just the thing about life; it's so very delicate and easily…removed."

"If you put even one finger on Sarah I swear I'll kill you!" Jamie cried, rushing at Ramsley in anger. He'd bawled his fists and swung one of them at Ramsley's jaw. But Jamie only stumbled forward as his momentum didn't connect with anything; his punch went right through the ghostly fiend.

Amused, the butler turned towards Jamie with a gentle smile. "How wonderful; you're going to kill a ghost…"

Jamie made one last attempt to bowl Ramsley over; trying to take him by surprise but this time Jamie fell all the way forward in his momentum and he landed on the ground and rolled into a pile of boxes. "ENOUGH!" he panted, looking up at his adversary, "You're going to take me to Sarah and you're going to let us out of here RIGHT NOW!" he yelled, pointing his finger resolutely to make his argument.

"You want _out _Mr. Evers?" Ramsley asked, stepping forward, "Fine," he gave in, stooping down to pick Jamie up by his neck, "Let me show you out." All at once Ramsley began to rise into the air –Jamie began floating upward with him.

Ramsley's steadfast hold was now choking him and he gasped for air as they rose higher and higher into the attic.

The butler's appearance changed as they entered into the moonlight; his figure became semi-transparent and almost looked blue and smoky. Jamie thought perhaps he was imagining it from the lack of air and the terror he now felt being suspended almost fifteen feet in the air.

At last, Ramsley's ascent ended and he looked Jamie directly in the eyes. "Now for the last time Mr. Evers, goodnight!" he growled.

Jamie was suddenly catapulted backwards and he flew straight through the window which shattered loudly as he went through. He cried out in fear as he fell through the air and landed roughly on the glass roof of the conservatory. He groaned as he slowly slid down the wet glass and tried to get his bearings. Just in time, he recovered his wits and managed to grab hold of a piece of moulding just before he slid right over the side of the roof. "Oh God!" he whispered frantically as he realized within a moment or two he would fall backwards; his grip was feeble and the moulding wasn't very prominent; it had only really slowed his descent from gravity. Within a couple short seconds he lost his hold and careened backwards.

The roof of his car, however, caught his fall –and although it wasn't the most comfortable thing to land on, Jamie was grateful for the few less feet to fall and the give of the metal frame under his weight. He lay winded for several seconds before slowly sliding down onto the hood and then the ground. The car alarm blared loudly in his ears, further disorienting him.

Suddenly, Jamie heard sounds of slamming echoing from the direction of the manor. As he sat up he watched in surprise as the shutters on the windows of the house began to each slam shut one by one.

"No!" he cried desperately. He got to his feet and ran up to a shutter-less window on ground level. He pounded his fists hopelessly against it. "HEY! OPEN UP! LET ME IN!" he shouted in aggravation. After a few short seconds of this, he looked for another way in.

His eyes fell upon a small ornate metal pillar part of the architecture that jetted out from the house slightly. If he could get it out, he could use it like a mace on the window. He kicked it several times and it started to come loose. Finally, the bottom came free and Jamie wasted no time in trying to push and pull the metal free at the top. It took him several tries and all his strength but finally the 'mace' was his. He wound up and swung it at the nearest window with all his might.

The glass cracked under the blow, but it didn't even shatter. As Jamie wound up for his second attempt, the glass repaired itself as though he'd never struck it. He hit the same spot again; same result. Desperate and feeling utter despair creeping into his heart, Jamie swung again and again at several different spots and finally again and again and other windows but he could not shatter the glass. It simply kept mending the second he pulled back for another swing.

He tried the front door but it remained locked to him. He ran back and tried to break into the conservatory but to no avail. There was no way in.

Tears began to fall as Jamie screamed out Sarah's name. After all he'd come through, he wasn't going to be able to save her. She was probably terrified and obviously alone. He'd failed her. And now this sick monster was going to force her into marriage with the ghost of his beloved master and then murder her in order to try and break a curse. Jamie collapsed against his car, which finally ceased its alarm, and slid to the ground.

"SARAH!" he screamed, tears now suddenly pausing at the edges of his eyes as he looked up at the mansion, searching every window.

But he received nothing in return for any of his efforts.


	16. Chapter 15: No Words To Be Said

_**Author's Note: If you've previously read the chapter before this, I'd just like to let you know I went back and edited for some changes to *hopefully* improve things in it! So feel free to re-read "Chapter Fourteen: A Failed Attempt" and then come back to this Chapter :D Thanks for your guys' love and support! Your feedback only makes me a better writer so thank you!**_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: NO WORDS TO BE SAID**

Sarah left the room silently and the maid closed the door behind her then escorted her down the hall.

The moment the door clicked shut, Ramsley materialized in the middle of the room. He was dressed with a long purple robe overtop his suit –now resembling a choir member or a bishop. He walked straight to the vanity table and examined it as he stood stiffly in front of it casting his eyes downward. After only a few short seconds, he turned on his heel and walked over to the bed; casting his eyes across it. He turned, face pulling into a slight frown of displeasure, and began to dissipate.

Suddenly, his head turned abruptly and all at once he became solid again as he strode forward to stand in front of Jamie's suitcase. After staring a moment at it, he bent over and opened it with one hand; the quick flick of his wrist flipping the cover off. With a straight face, he lifted Sarah's note to Jamie out of the suitcase and read it. His expression relaxed and without a word, he turned on his heel. Throwing the paper into the fireplace, Ramsley stood a moment as the note was consumed to ash. Then, he vanished from the room.

"Emma we are to keep our mouths shut," Ezra declared sternly.

She looked back at him reproachfully. "Ezra it's not fair –we can't let her alone."

"Ramsley will have our necks –you heard him. We will stay silent. We perform our roles in this plan –no matter what we think about it."

"You can't honestly tell me we're just going to let everything happen after everything Mr. Evers just went through and after what we just learned?" she inquired softly.

"Are you willing to defy him?" Ezra asked seriously and Emma cast her eyes downward.

"But The Master-" she began in a murmur.

"The Master will finally be happy and The Curse will be lifted," Ezra finished hoping to convince her as well as his self. "Everything will work itself out. It's not our place," he whispered, "And…and we can only draw conclusions… We can't make accusations Emma if-"

He looked around suddenly, afraid they had been overheard. "We have to play our parts now. The Curse will be lifted once Mr. Gracie and Elizabeth are united. Isn't it time all of this ended?"

Emma looked concerned.

"We have to keep the status quo if we want The Master's plan to go forward and release this hold on—"

"But what about Mr. Evers?" Emma murmured urgently. "He's—"

"Shh, _he'_s coming!" Ezra interrupted suddenly and the two of them became silent as they listened.

"You should go then," Emma whispered under her breath, "It's time."

Ezra nodded and squeezed her hand as she straightened the bowtie on his new suit. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before disappearing like smoke.

She turned and saw Ramsley's gaze move in her direction as he approached. She avoided his gaze and dissipated; rematerializing where she was now needed. Emma took her position at the end of the hall, casting her eyes downward as she smoothed out the skirt of her Victorian dress and within a few moments Sarah approached, dressed for her wedding ceremony.

Seeing her, Emma suddenly lost her nerve. _Elizabeth? _But the bride's face was not one of anticipation or joy; it looked scared and mournful. This was not the face of Elizabeth about to enter into the most anticipated moment of her life. This was Sarah who did not yet remember who she was or the reasons to be happy about the upcoming ceremony. Emma did not know what to say.

Sarah looked at Emma fleetingly and finally looked towards the ground. She looked as though she wanted to plead for a way out or to break down and sob.

Emma felt absolutely helpless. What could she say? That everything would turn out in the end? That Sarah would come to remember her past as Elizabeth? That this marriage was long awaited and would bring peace to a restless house? That lost love would soon be rekindled; renewed and that only heaven awaited afterward? That Jamie Evers –who undoubtedly was the only thing on Sarah's mind right now—was fine (which was possibly a lie as she wasn't sure of the truth of it) and that guilt and pain was unneeded because things were the way they were supposed to be? (Again, Emma wasn't sure of that herself even.) What words would assure Sarah enough to make her anticipate her walk down the aisle to her awaiting groom? Emma could not come up with any such words.

"Come," she finally managed in a hoarse tone, her voice cracking from nervousness and apprehension. She couldn't even issue a smile of encouragement.

But Sarah followed her towards the great hall anyway as neither of them spoke another word.


	17. Chapter 16: Another Way To You

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: ANOTHER WAY TO YOU**

Jamie sat shivering leaning against the side of his car. His clothes were still damp from his dive underwater in the mausoleum and his tears weren't helping keep him dry. His lips blue and trembling, he felt sick to his stomach at his despairing thoughts. He sunk into a state so numb to any feeling at all as he contemplated all that had happened to him tonight.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered as another tear fell down his already wet cheek. He wished Sarah knew; he wished she knew how hard he'd fought and how far he'd come to try and save them both tonight; to save her from becoming involved in this horrible cursed saga of events. He wished she knew that he hadn't abandoned her; hadn't given her up to Ramsley and Mr. Gracie's plans. He wished she knew that he was trapped outside of the house while she was trapped within it. He wished she knew just how much he loved her.

Shaking from the cold and the pain of having lost the one thing most precious to him, Jamie closed his eyes. Even if he wanted to leave or just get into the vehicle to keep warm, his keys were in his guest suite within the mansion. He would just sit out here until he could bear to move or until he too died here and became another one of the cursed ghosts haunting Gracie Manor. Maybe then he'd be able to get inside and tell Sarah the truth. That is, if she was still there at all.

For a split second, Jamie felt sick as he considered the notion that Sarah could be Elizabeth reincarnated. Who was he, then, to deny Master Gracie happiness after so many years by taking Sarah away?

But something in Jamie's gut told him that there was more to this story than that. He felt sick that Mr. Gracie may never know of Ramsley's betrayal. He felt horrible knowing that Elizabeth had written a letter confessing her wish to be with Alexander and marry him and that the letter had likely gone unseen by its intended recipient. Jamie just wanted to make things right; to let Alexander know the truth before "The Master" proceeded into trying to break the curse on the property. Jamie knew that if Alexander knew the truth –the _real _truth about Elizabeth—that things would change and go on as they truly should. If only Jamie had been able to deliver that letter.

It was going to be a long night of what ifs.

Jamie ran his hands through his damp ashy brown hair in abandon to his situation. What more could he do?

He closed his eyes and gave up any hope of redemption.

After only mere moments, his attention was caught as he heard something rustling around nearby. He turned his attention to the faint glow coming towards him. It was Madame Leota in her crystal sphere.

He turned away –not wishing to talk or have her see him in this miserable state.

"What are you doing?" she asked plainly as her ball came to a stop about a meter away from his feet.

"Just leave me alone," he begged unhappily, dismissing her with a flick of his hand.

She stayed where she was and Jamie was forced to look at her. "Just get out of here and leave me alone please," he tried again with more sincerity.

"Oh I see, Jamie. You're just going to sit there, feeling sorry for yourself and stare?"

"You tell me why not," he retorted, his voice cracking in desolation, "This whole thing is my fault! _I _wanted to come here. _I _went wandering off by myself. _I _left her alone! And _I _failed Sarah. _I_ failed to save her.

We shouldn't even be here in the first place," he went on –now voicing his thoughts aloud, "We were supposed to be at the lake. We'd be sitting by a nice warm fire right now. We'd be together; in each other's arms.

But I made us come here. And now it's too late," he finished in a murmur.

Leota looked back at him in reprove. "No. When dealing with fate, it's never too late."

Jamie considered her for a moment. "But I already tried— I tried to get in there! It was no use! I can't, alright?! I tried! I failed!"

"You try, you fail. You try, you fail. But the only true failure is when you stop trying… and now you're sighing."

"Well what do you want me to do? Huh?" Jamie asked tiredly.

Madame Leota issued a smile. "Try again."

It had seemed impossible, but now Jamie was behind the wheel of his car. His keys had been lying in the gravel nearby; how they'd gotten there he could only guess. Leota had only smiled coyly and looked up at the house when he'd asked her how they'd suddenly appeared there when he knew for a fact they'd previously been sitting on a table inside his guestroom.

But he wasn't going to waste any time trying to work it out. He had to get to Sarah –or he was going to die trying. Jamie threw the car in reverse and sped backward several yards. He shifted into drive and braced himself.

"Hold on!" he exclaimed with a determined expression set into his brow.

"With what?" Leota countered from the passenger's seat where he'd seatbelted her in as tightly as he could.

Jamie ignored her and without wasting another precious second he threw his foot down on the gas pedal. The wheels spun and squealed as they tossed grass, dirt, gravel and rocks out behind them as the car sped forward heading for the conservatory windows.

Jamie began to scream in determination and anticipation in the final seconds before impact; Leota echoing him in a terrified scream.

The car hit the glass, hard, and the car flew through it as the glass shattered apart. Jamie's foot slammed instictively on the brake pedal and the car only came to a full stop after making full impact with the grand piano standing at the edge of the conservatory entrance into the library.

As Jamie took a second to recover his senses, the glass repaired itself back into place on the windows, though the piano remained in pieces scattered across the floor and the hood of Jamie's totalled car.

He couldn't see anything out of his front windshield and his driver-side window was completely shattered, but Jamie was alive with only a minor cut to his left cheek. He couldn't believe it.

"Wait here!" he told Madame Leota as he practically jumped out of his car –adrenaline pulsing through him.

"Okay don't fear. I'll…I'll wait here," she answered sarcastically from somewhere behind the deployed airbag.

Jamie made his way through the debris and ran out of the library. He hesitated as he got to the foyer at the entrance of the house. _Where would she be? _"Sarah!" he cried loudly and listened for any reply. "Sarah!?"

He ran halfway up the right stairwell and called again –but he didn't hear any answer.

He resisted the urge to run the entire way up the stairs towards their rooms –a gut feeling telling him she wasn't going to be there.

Jamie dashed back down the stairs and decided to try the dining hall –which if memory served him correctly would be large and lavish enough to hold a wedding ceremony.

But he came to an abrupt halt as suddenly the helmets of the suits of armor that lined the corridor to the hall all turned at once in his direction. He watched with a sinking feeling in his stomach as they all stepped off their pedestals in unison and turned towards him.

As they each took their stance for battle, Jamie sighed nervously. It was just his luck. _I suppose I'm on the right track _he thought dryly as he braced himself to try and get to the end of the hallway. Why else would the suits of armor want to attack?

Cursing under his breath, Jamie took a step back and decided to made a run for it.


	18. Chapter 17: Late For the Wedding

_**Author's Note: This is a late Christmas gift to you all -thank you for taking interest in my story! Also, I apologize in advance. This chapter is quite long. However I wanted it to be a back and forth between the both of them (Jamie and Sarah) until... well you'll see! Hope you enjoy this one!**_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: LATE FOR THE WEDDING**

Ezra sat down at the pipe organ in the grand hall and sighed. He cast a nervous glance behind him towards the door and then up the staircase which wound its way around the organ to where Alexander Gracie stood waiting at the top. Ramsley materialized on the landing in front of the organ where the staircase connected. With everything in place, Ezra placed his hands on the keys and began.

As the bridal chorus played, the two wedding parties made their ways to the altar. Alexander slowly descended the staircase wearing a Prussian-blue frock coat and pressed pants. His belt carried a long silver scabbard which glinted in the light as he moved. His hair was brushed back and his bright eyes twinkled above his content smile. He didn't take his eyes away from Sarah the moment she made her entrance.

She walked slowly towards her awaiting groom with her eyes downcast. This all didn't seem real. And yet, her stomach was filled with a pit of anguish and foreboding because she knew somewhere in her heart that this was _all too real_. When she finally looked up and beheld Alexander waiting elatedly for her, she felt the emotion swell in her chest. He looked so happy; so grateful; so much in love. It broke her heart.

She struggled internally for a moment as she tried to decide how to tell Mr. Gracie that she didn't want to marry him. But as she saw Ramsley standing behind Alexander looking stern, she abandoned all thoughts of trying to plead her case. It would be no use –Ramsley would see to that—she could just sense it. And if not, well, her beloved Jamie would be harmed in some way; he would see to that.

A tear fell down Sarah's cheek and she looked to the ground again to try and gather her thoughts to keep from betraying her sadness any further.

As Alexander looked down upon her, he felt a swell of different emotions in his chest. He and Elizabeth would finally be joined together at long last. In this moment, ending The Curse was of little importance to him. All he could see was _her._

As she got closer, he saw tears falling from her eyes and at once his stomach lurched. What was the meaning of this? He turned towards Ramsley in concern; brow furrowed in confusion.

In answer, Ramsley turned to look at his master and with the little emotion he could muster to sound convincing he replied, "Tears of joy." As Alexander turned back towards his bride looking serene, Ramsley felt anger rising in his chest. This girl was not going to ruin everything. Not now. Not after all the time that had passed to get to this point of joining The Master with his "one true love" to end this wretched curse of purgatory. Ramsley would do whatever it took to make sure Miss Allways performed her role –of this he was certain.

Sarah arrived at the small staircase leading up onto the landing where her marriage to Master Gracie was to take place. Alexander descended a few steps and extended his hand out towards her.

"Elizabeth?" He smiled gently and the anticipation in his expression was almost too much to bear. Sarah cast a quick glance towards Ramsley hoping that he would not be looking and she could tell Mr. Gracie the truth. But Ramsley's hard gaze bore into hers –as a warning she knew—and so she found her voice, "Yes, my love," and accepted Alexander's outstretched hand.

Jamie dodged the first suit of armor which swung its sword in a wide arc towards him. The adjacent suit thrust its sword towards him but just missed him and in his momentum Jamie stumbled forward and fell into the armor –knocking it to the ground.

The next two suits held maces and Jamie had only a split second to react as they swung their weapons at his chest. He ducked and the two balls at the ends of the chains connected instead with the opposite suit of armor.

As he stood up, Jamie saw what came next; a suit carrying a long-handled battle axe and behind it two more adversaries: one holding a long spear and the other a broadsword. He had no time to feel fear as the axe was swung towards him. Jamie jumped back to avoid the blade. His opponent swung again but this time Jamie fell backwards as he tripped over a piece of fallen armor from the last soldier. Luckily, his fall helped him avoid the blade of the axe but only temporarily as just mere seconds after hitting the ground he was under attack again. The suit swung its axe downward at him and he rolled left, then right to avoid being hit. When the blade hit the ground for the third time, Jamie grabbed hold of the handle and let the momentum of the suit pulling the axe back up bring him onto his feet. Having a quick stroke of an ingenious thought, Jamie jumped up into the air, still holding onto the handle for support, and kicked his feet forward at the suit of armor. Caught off-guard, the solider tumbled backward into the suit of armor carrying the spear and the two collapsed into a noisy heap of metal.

Jamie fell to the ground and the axe fell with him. He managed to throw the weight of the weapon slightly to the left as he landed so that the blade hit the floor with a reverberating clang and avoided landing on top of him and thus splitting open his chest. He heaved a large sigh of relief at this and then reached for the fallen spear.

He'd had another idea. Knowing he couldn't handle himself well with the heavy axe, Jamie decided his best bet was to wield the spear and try defeating the last suit of armor with a long distance weapon jab if he could. The broadsword brandishing knight ran at Jamie and he held out his spear; bracing himself for impact. The tip went straight into the chest of the armor and feeling how light it was Jamie swung the spear upwards to flip his opponent over his shoulder.

The armor landed with a loud clank as it connected with the very first sword-wielding adversary who had turned itself around and launched an attack at Jamie from behind. As Jamie realized what had happened –and what he'd just prevented happening to himself—he stood still in utter shock. It had been a close call way too many times but here he was –alive. He couldn't believe it.

Meanwhile Mr. Gracie escorted Sarah up the staircase with Emma following behind, and each took their places for the wedding ceremony.

Ezra played a final chord to end the song and then took his place as a member of the witnessing wedding party comprised of him and Emma.

"Dearly beloved: we are gathered here in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony in accordance with God's most holy ordinance," Ramsley began solemnly, "Dost thou, Alexander Edward Phillip Gracie, take this woman, Elizabeth Henshaw–"

"Anne. Her middle name is Anne," Alexander intervened and then looked at Sarah reverently. She tried to issue him a gentle smile to reassure him but she was sure she still looked as grim as ever. Master Gracie turned back toward Ramsley, feeling that his beloved was simply nervous after having waited so long for this ceremony to take place.

Ramsley seemed unfazed and went on, "Do you take this woman, Elizabeth Anne Henshaw, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To be joined in the holiest state of matrimony from this day forward?"

"I will," Alexander answered happily as he turned and beheld his bride. He felt he could not be more content or joyful than in this moment.

"And do you, Elizabeth Anne Henshaw, take this man, Alexander Edward Phillip Gracie, to be thy lawful husband?" Ramsley continued smoothly, now looking intently at Sarah, "To love and cherish in death as you did in life?"

Sarah had hardly been paying attention as she instead was straining to hear any noise signalling that Jamie was on his way. Instead, the mansion was silent in reply –and her hopes sunk further and further into the pit of despair that weighed down her heart. She realized then as Ramsley paused expectantly that she would not be able to stall for her true fiancé any longer. She had to go through with this wedding; there was no other choice.

She couldn't bear to glance at Alexander's beaming face. Instead she raised her eyes to Ramsley's and with all the strength and courage she could muster she answered her vow, "I do."

Jamie did not pause to catch his breath once he realized his battle with the suits of armor was truly over. He had to find Sarah. He had to stop the wedding.

He turned and quickly made his way to the doors of the dining room. He pulled the handle and the door remained still. He tried the other side. It didn't budge. Trying not to panic Jamie tugged with all his might on each door but both remained closed to him. "NO!" he cried angrily as he threw his shoulder at them trying to push them open. His efforts were in vain.

Jamie grabbed the battle axe and wound up. His first swing hit a little too far to the right and damaged the door. Not missing a beat, he pulled the axe out and tried again. This time, whether it was luck, fate or good aim, he hit between the two doors and whatever had locked them now came loose as pieces of wood fell to the floor. The doors budged opened inwardly and Jamie threw the axe to the side, it making a resounding clank as it hit the floor, as he pushed open the doors and entered the dining room.

"SARAH!" he yelled, looking around in desperation. But there was no one there besides him and his heart sunk into his shoes. She wasn't here.

"No! NO, no, no, no, _no_!" he cried softly. He turned left and right again and again hoping to find something new; to be proven wrong. But the dining room was indeed empty. No people. No ghosts. Most importantly, no Sarah.

Sarah felt Alexander's hand take hers upon her declaration of her vows. She closed her eyes and wished it were Jamie's. For a moment, she was able to pretend it _was _him; holding her hand in support as she went through this ordeal. The thought comforted her temporarily and she managed to smile gently.

Alexander saw her lips move and he felt his heart soar out of his chest. As they turned to one another so that he could place the wedding band upon her finger, he felt every feeling of sadness, of longing, of regret that he had faced over the past century leave him. He was finally with his beloved. He would never be parted from her again.

Sarah tried her best not to cry at the look of pure happiness that had come upon Alexander's features. He looked so unlike the man she'd first met; pensive and sad. It was heartwarming to see the change in him –but Sarah felt only sorrow that she could not return a mutual feeling of love and happiness in this moment.

She was sure now in her heart that she was not his beloved Elizabeth. Fate would not be so unkind as to withhold her memories of being in love with him if she was indeed Alexander's lost soul mate. If she were Elizabeth, wouldn't something have made sense to her by now? Would she not feel something about this whole situation was indeed truly right?

Emma held Sarah's gloves as Alexander took the ring from Ezra. Once he slipped it on Sarah's finger, he gently squeezed her hands and she did her best to offer a smile in return. They turned back for Ramsley to continue on to the end of the ceremony.

Jamie breathed out a sigh of approaching defeat. This mansion was expansive. How was he ever to find Sarah in it, especially when he'd already been lost deep inside it once before. But he had to try; he would not give up on her so easily.

As he was about to leave through the now self-repaired doors from which he'd entered, Jamie noticed a large set of doors set off to the west side of the room. He wondered where they might lead. He decided after a moment of consideration that they couldn't possibly lead into a kitchen since they were as grandly decorated as the other doors from which he'd entered. And there was a small door just off to the left of them which was far less elegant and from which he remembered Ramsley had exited from earlier that evening before their supper. _That _door probably led to a kitchen or servant area of some sort then and the grand doors before him had to carry him into another part of the house.

At first he wanted to stick with his original intention of returning to the entrance foyer of the house and taking the corridors from there that led into the west wing of the house. But something in his gut told him to try these doors; to peek through them first just so he was certain of a correct decision.

He paused before the doors. If they were locked, he would move on. If they weren't he would take only a quick peek inside the next room for any indication of where he would end up or perhaps he would be fortunate enough to find someone to guide him in the right direction.

He held his breath as he suddenly heard the sounds of a voice coming from inside the room behind the doors. Whoever it was sounded far away; the sound was muffled and Jamie couldn't quite hear any clear words. Curious, he bent over to look first through the keyhole and see who he would encounter.

To his shock and surprise, the room he saw was large; a ballroom. And at the very end of it he could make out the despicable butler standing upon a raised landing following a small staircase. In front of Ramsley two people stood with their backs to Jamie.

For a moment Jamie was so relieved that he didn't move; taking in the feeling with relish. He'd found the wedding. He'd found her.

Ramsley had his back to the couple but now he turned slowly around back to face them. He held a goblet of wine in his hands. "From this day forward," he began slowly, "you shall be joined together as one for all eternity until the very end of time. May this you share bring the two of you together body and soul." Ramsley raised the goblet above his head and uttered a Latin phrase to which Alexander bowed his head. Sarah followed his lead.

Ramsley passed the goblet to Master Gracie, and Alexander accepted it looking serene. He took a sip of the wine and passed the cup back to Ramsley. The butler then turned to Sarah and she took the wine with a trembling hand. "What God has joined let no man cast asunder," Ramsley proclaimed breathily as Sarah raised the cup to her lips.


	19. Chapter 18: Confrontation

_**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I meant to post this on the 31st of December but I realized I wasn't quite finished and these last two days I was busy with work and editing this chapter to get it just right. I couldn't decide where to end either. Let me know if it works for ya! Thanks again for taking interest!**_

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: CONFRONTATION**

"I OBJECT!" Jamie cried loudly as he burst through the doors into the room, "STOP! This wedding cannot take place! She can't marry him!"

Sarah practially shoved the goblet into Emma's hands as she whipped around to behold her beloved Jamie who had found her at long last. It was truly him. She hadn't imagined it. "JAMIE!" she cried happily as she ran down the steps and into his waiting arms.

He had ran towards her too and spun her around once as he pulled her into a tight embrace against him. "Oh God Sarah I'm so sorry!" he whispered, "Next time I say we're going to the lake, we're going to the lake!" He felt relief wash over him as he breathed in the familiar smell of her skin. "I'm sorry I'm late," he mumbled apologetically, as though it were only dinner and not her wedding to another man that he was tardy for.

"Let's just go," Sarah murmured as she pulled away to look into his eyes. She'd never been so happy to see him in her entire life.

"Get away from her," Alexander snapped haughtily. He descended the steps looking aggravated. "I lost her once," he declared evenly, "I _don't _intend on letting it happen again."

"She's not Elizabeth!" Jamie replied desperately, "You've got it all wrong!"

"Sir I advise you to step away," Alexander muttered with the edge of a threat to his tone.

"No! Listen you need to hear me out! I've been through hell and back tonight and I'm not leaving or backing down on this. You can't marry Sarah! Ramsley's been lying to you all along! Elizabeth didn't kill herself! Ramsley tell him the truth!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ramsley dismissed calmly.

"Oh please cut the crap! I know you don't have amnesia! Tell him. Tell him or I will!" Jamie exclaimed irritatedly.

"There is nothing to tell," Ramsley muttered, "The two have been reunited now."

"Fine! Have it your way! Mr. Gracie Elizabeth didn't kill herself! He did it!" Jamie proclaimed, pointing an accusing finger toward the butler.

Alexander was not swayed. "I'm warning you sir, step away," he repeated as he drew the sword from his belt and pointed it towards Jamie. "You come bursting in here trying to interrupt a beautiful ceremony. I shall have you kindly withdraw yourself."

"Whoa! Hey! Don't think just because you pull out your sword I'm going to leave and let you marry Sarah –_my _fiancée!" Jamie protested with his hands up in surrender but his face determined to win.

"My patience is wearing thin," Alexander replied irritably, "Elizabeth. Come along!" he addressed Sarah.

"I'm not Elizabeth!" she responded with a soft shake of her head. She looked pleadingly at Master Gracie hoping he could try and see; try and understand.

He frowned looking dismayed as he took in her expression. "But you must be!" he maintained firmly in an insistent and also anxious tone.

"She's not," Jamie insisted gently, "Her name is Sarah Allways she's from Illinois. Ramsley only wants you to think it's her so that this curse will be lifted!"

"That is absurd," Ramsley cut in dismissively, sounding rather annoyed.

"Forgive me but you leave me no choice," Alexander announced as he pulled his sword back in preparation to use it against Jamie.

"Great! That's just what I need! Go ahead and kill me it would bring a suitable end to my night," Jamie muttered sarcastically, "After all I've gone through this would be the peach on the pie! But just know that once you kill me I'm going to have unfinished business with you and I'm not leaving until I see it through alright?! So if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if you just left me alive and we sorted this all out right now and you go ahead and read this," Jamie concluded as he pulled an envelope from inside his jacket pocket and offered it to Mr. Gracie.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's Elizabeth's letter; her _real _letter! The one you never got to read because Ramsley kept it from you!" Jamie explained as he cast an angry and accusatory glare at the waxy-faced butler.

Alexander frowned as he considered. Finally, he lowered his sword and took the envelope from Jamie's hand.

As Alexander read, Jamie and Sarah both glanced up towards Ramsley. Sarah expected him to rush down the stairs and grab the letter from his master's hands. Jamie expected him to rudely berate Jamie and assure his master that things were all fine. But instead Ramsley stared plain-faced back at the both of them for a short moment then suddenly averted his attention to his master's back as though he wished to read the expression on Mr. Gracie's face.

Alexander's expression did not remain consistent however. As he began the letter, he wore a gentle frown of confusion. But as his eyes scanned back and forth across the page he looked more and more concerned until his hand lowered and his countenance betrayed utter shock. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked Ramsley desperately as he turned to face his most trusted servant.

"Must we continue to listen to the ramblings of a lunatic?" Ramsley answered with distain as though he had not heard his employer's words or read the hurt expression upon Alexander's face.

"But it is written in her hand!" Alexander snapped with a growing anger.

"Yeah, explain that!" Jamie added on –feeling more than ready to pick a fight and challenge this despicable man. He couldn't wait to see Ramsley caught in his lies and deceptions which had all led up to this night.

Ramsley stared back at them looking aggravated. Jamie decided the man was trying to come up with yet another lie to tell his master to smooth things over.

Alexander Gracie however grew impatient with Ramsley's silence. As Master of the household, Alexander wasn't used to being kept waiting; especially by his trusted staff and employees. He knew they had something to hide if they could not come up with a legitimate explanation straight away. Master Gracie was most shocked however that of all people it was Ramsley who now stood silent before him.

Ramsley who had taken care of him for so many years; who had run the household for Alexander's father before him; who had taken such great care of any and every detail for as long as the young Mr. Gracie could remember; Ramsley who was the most loyal and trusted of all those who worked and had ever worked in Gracie Manor. It was _this _Ramsley who now stood silent before him.

Feeling a cold sting of betrayal entering his heart, Alexander felt himself assuming his position of authority more than he ever had. He couldn't remember ever having yelled or snapped at anyone who had worked for The Manor –always maintaining a patient stance and demeanor towards any situation. But he had never been unanswered about something so important as this. "Well?!" he demanded with the heat rising in his breast.

The butler gave the two of them a look of annoyed frustration knowing he could not escape the truth now. Ramsley's eyes closed a moment and when he looked at Alexander again his face had taken on a frightening calm. "Your union was unacceptable," he replied with a controlled tone, "I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen," he finished with an appalling look of self-believed innocence about his own alleged actions.

"So you killed her?" Alexander exclaimed with incredulity, fearing he already knew it to be true.

"I told you it would be a mistake to run away with that girl," Ramsley lectured, now getting upset.

"But I loved her!" Alexander shot back indignantly as he began marching in confrontation towards Ramsley, "Was _love_ my mistake?" he snapped challengingly.

"YES!" Ramsley yelled with finality to his tone.

Alexander Gracie stopped in his tracks and stared back in defiance at the man who had once been like a father figure to him.

The room was wrought with tension and everyone held their breaths as they awaited either party's next move. Jamie was squeezing Sarah's hand protectively and Emma and Ezra stared at each other from across the landing where they stood far off to each side of Ramsley. Neither dared move and attract his attentions.

"I tried to protect you," Ramsley finally hissed quietly as he glared at his master who, in his eyes, was only a foolish boy and not a man whom he had raised Alexander to become. "I sacrificed all these many years for _you_. And what do I receive in return? An ungrateful, irresponsible boy willing to give everything away on a moment's notice. After everything you've worked for, all you've achieved, everything which was worked so hard upon by others to be secured as yours and you were ready to disgrace it all and deny yourself of that life of respect and prestige? I could not allow it.

Yet, what would you understand of sacrifice, duty or honour? You inherited your Gracie name and its privilege; your education merely a result of good fortune and good wishes on your behalf. Your view of the world and its consequences miscued and your judgement aberrant because of your naïve disposition –you have never been able to see things clearly. It was my duty to see that you did not bring this household and your namesake all to ruin.

And then you selfishly brought about our suffering for all these years as you tried to remain hers and trapped us here.

And you," Ramsley sneered angrily as he turned his searing gaze upon Jamie, "you couldn't leave alone. I should have disposed of you when I had the chance."

"Enough! Mr. Evers is innocent of whatever crimes lie here between us," Alexander proclaimed taking another commanding step forward.

"Even after all this time you cannot possible fathom the simplest notion of why I could not let you continue on in your fantasies. You cannot comprehend the absolute loyalty of my duty towards this house. You know nothing of what it means to sacrifice everything for the good of those whose trust and loyalty in you knows the deepest depths." Ramsley shook his head in disappointment, "The crime would have been yours _and_ mine had you been allowed to carry on. No, sir, it is no crime to sustain absolute loyalty and honour to this family. You think you know so much and yet you know nothing.

Oh, but you _loved _her," Ramsley spat the word as though it were the most disgusting thing to ever pass through his lips.

"Well damn you! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" he cursed in a loud cry and his voice echoed eerily off the ballroom's walls. All at once, his eyes lit up as every light in the room extinguished and a crack of thunder reverberated through the room.

Emma screamed as the windows and the few large glass doors leading to a backyard terrace all shattered and wind rushed into the room. Ezra darted to her side; facing his fears and moving past Ramsley to protect his wife.

Ramsley stared straight ahead; his brow furrowed as the wind gusted through his robes and around the room.

The remaining three on the ballroom floor whipped around as they heard a large grating sound behind them. Sarah watched in horror as the fireplace began burning out of control and short seconds later its hearth fell away; crumbling in gigantic pieces and falling under the floor until a huge hole remained where it once stood. Jamie was in absolute shock as he watched a fire still blaze out from what he could only assume was hell itself.

The flames became bigger and bigger until they formed a shape that suddenly materialized into an eerie form. An unearthly visage slowly became visible in the dancing flames and it seemed to sneer as it turned in their direction.

Alexander watched in stunned silence as the demon-formed flame rushed forward above their heads and wrapped itself around Ramsley.

The butler cried out in fear and pain as the flames licked at his body and tightened in an unholy embrace. He tried but was unable to escape the demon's grasp. Mere moments later the flames began receding as though being pulled back into the fireplace at high speed. Ramsley managed to free his arms as he flew through the air and he attempted to grab hold of Master Gracie but both the flames and Ramsley's arms went straight through the ghostly figure of Alexander.

Jamie however was not so fortunate. As he soared past, Ramsley was able to grab hold of Jamie's legs and Jamie was wrenched from Sarah's grasp.

She screamed as the two of them flew into the hole of the fireplace. "JAMIE!" she shrieked as she instinctively ran after him.

Mr. Gracie suddenly appeared beside her and held her back. "Stay here!" he ordered as he rushed towards the gaping hole almost twenty feet away.

Sarah held her breath as she watched Alexander fall onto his stomach and reach down into the pit. She felt faint and sick to her stomach. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be losing her partner through all things. Not now. Not after everything tonight.


	20. Chapter 19: The One I Love Most Dearly

**_Author's Note: Before we go on just a quick note to you apologizing for the length of the chapter. I wanted to encompass the title fully for every character present... This took me forever to write because I wanted to word it perfectly; it's one of my favourite scenes in MY version of the story; the scene I felt was rushed over in the movie quite a bit! Don't be afraid to send me any comment(s) or a review once you reach the conclusion to the chapter! I can only get better with feedback!_**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: THE ONE I LOVE MOST DEARLY**

Jamie wasn't sure how he'd done it but his hands clung to the edge of the gaping hole that below him led to hell. He knew he had only seconds before they would slip and he would accompany Ramsley into the fire and brimstone.

The butler had a firm hold on his leg which Jamie couldn't shake off. Ramsley was not going to let go; that was certain. He was yelling out in pain and terror from the fiery demon that had itself wrapped around him and was attempting to pull him down to his fate. Only Jamie's hold on the ledge had stopped the ascent –but it wouldn't last for much longer.

Jamie tried with all his might to adjust his grip but his hands had begun to sweat from the heat pulsating from below. The last thing he wanted was Sarah to see him falling into hell as her last memory of him. But he knew he just wasn't going to be able to hold on. Ramsley and the fiery monster were putting up too much of a fight and he couldn't counter their weight pulling him down.

As the tips of his fingers slid off, Jamie Evers squeezed his eyes shut and with a pit in his stomach thought of Sarah Allways and how much he loved her.

But suddenly something slammed into his wrist and Jamie's eyes flew open. It was Alexander Gracie's face staring in panic back at him. He had caught him.

"Oh my God!" Jamie exclaimed in shock and relief as he grabbed onto Alexander's arm for support.

"Mr. Evers!" Alexander grunted under the pressure, "Try and pull yourself up!"

"I…can't," Jamie huffed back as he realized he just wasn't strong enough; not with Ramsley and the demon's pull still fighting against him.

Somehow, Alexander managed to bring Jamie back up another inch so that he could grab hold of the ledge once more. "I'm…going to…get down there and…fight him off," Mr. Gracie managed to say as he helped Jamie adjust his grip.

"No! If you go down there we'll all get pulled in," Jamie replied hastily, eyes widening in fear.

"I _won't_ let you fall!" Master Gracie argued –stating his resolution plainly.

Jamie wanted to believe him but the situation seemed hopeless. He couldn't hold on all on his own and the two of them couldn't pull him up to safety unless the consistent pull on Jamie's leg was brought to an end.

At that moment Jamie felt Ramsley's hold slipping down his pant leg. Jamie made one last attempt to shake him off –praying that the motion of it wouldn't affect his own hold on Alexander and the edge of the hole. For a split second he feared just that had happened as suddenly he felt himself tilt backward. But Mr. Gracie's hold was steadfast and Ramsley's hold slid all the way to Jamie's shoe before suddenly being released.

Jamie and Alexander both looked down and watched Ramsley plummet towards hell. His screams soon died out over the sounds of the fire as he shrunk from view.

Jamie for a moment forgot about his own situation as he witnessed Ramsley's last moments. He felt relief and satisfaction that the man who had caused so much grief for others in the name of duty and sacrifice might now understand true pain and suffering.

Alexander on the other hand watched Ramsley's descent in horror. Though the man had betrayed him severely, Alexander couldn't shake the memories and feelings of trust he'd had in Ramsley for all these many years. Ramsley had been like a father-figure of sorts and Master Gracie couldn't yet just throw those feelings aside. It would take time to get used to. And by no means did Alexander wish Ramsley's fate to be dragged viciously into hell. But he supposed that it was not for him to decide.

Jamie suddenly felt relief that the scene below didn't include him –and so he turned his head upwards once more to remind himself where he needed to be instead. Wasting no time, he adjusted his hold and tried to find a foothold to use for the climb up out of the hole.

Alexander was snapped out of his trance of watching his faithful butler by Jamie's movements and he now turned his attentions to helping pull Mr. Evers up.

It took several tense seconds but finally Jamie was able to raise his leg over the edge and Alexander pulled on Jamie's shoulders until he had reached safety. Jamie lay on the floor for a second, panting from his effort.

The two stared at one another wide-eyed; adrenaline pumping through Jamie from the startling events.

Mr. Gracie helped him to his feet and they look one final look down into the pit, watching until the fire and flames died away and the portal to hell closed itself somewhere deep below.

During the ordeal, Sarah had watched in horror feeling sick to her gut. She couldn't tell what was going on exactly and she was too weak with shock to move.

Emma grabbed hold of her arm in support and the two watched nervously to see if Alexander's arms would emerge with Jamie.

Ezra ran to his wife's side to protect and comfort her but he suddenly realized he should be helping his master save the innocent Mr. Evers from death. No sooner had Ezra begun to dematerialize, Alexander's body suddenly shifted and Jamie began to come up over the edge.

Tears of joy fell from both Emma and Sarah's eyes as Mr. Gracie helped Jamie to his feet.

Sarah attempted to run to her fiancé but she suddenly felt dizzy as she took a step towards him. She faltered and Emma moved to support her weight. Sarah tried again but she felt absolutely sick. The adrenaline, she decided, was too much.

She tried to call out to him but her throat felt dry and her voice cracked.

"Thank you," Jamie gasped with utter sincerity as he and Master Gracie turned to face one another again. He couldn't believe he'd survived. It couldn't have made it without Alexander's help.

"Jamie!" Sarah called out and he turned to see her a few yards away; supported by Emma.

"SARAH!" he cried happily.

But she suddenly stumbled backward and Ezra moved swiftly to catch her. Jamie ran to her, panic now bubbling its way into his gut, as he watched her slowly collapse backwards against Ezra.

Jamie just made it to her side before her legs gave way and he pulled her to him. "Sarah!?" Her weight pulled them both downward and he held her in his arms as she struggled to hold onto consciousness. "What's the matter!? Sarah! What's wrong?!" His voice shook.

"It's the poison!" Ezra declared in realization and his wife gasped before she suddenly moved forward and clung onto her husband.

"Poison? NO! No! Sarah please! No don't do this! Oh God hold on! Sarah!" Jamie stuttered as he looked her over and then stared wide-eyed at her fluttering eyelids.

She attempted to raise her hand to caress his face but was too weak to do so. "Jamie," she whispered and her head went limp as she slipped out of consciousness in his arms.

"SARAH!" he cried as he shook her but she did not open her eyes and look at him. "NO! Please Sarah! Don't do this! Don't leave me! Please! _I love you so much_!" He broke down on his last proclamation as he realized truly what was happening.

Tears fell down Emma's face as she watched the two of them and she buried her head into her husband's shoulder; not wanting to take in the heartbreaking scene any longer. Ezra held her close; closing his eyes too as he reached up and stroked her hair.

Alexander Gracie watched in apprehension and disbelief. After all that Mr. Evers had just gone through it was his fiancée that instead was to be taken from life.

The poison that now affected Sarah had no effect upon Alexander; a ghost. He realized that now; Ramsley had poisoned their marriage goblet –and Sarah was going to die so that he and Elizabeth's soul could be together.

And yet, he didn't want this. The Master hadn't realized the pain Jamie Evers would experience if Alexander's own —_his_ own—wishes reached fruition. He couldn't bear to watch this.

It mirrored his own pain over a century ago; holding his beloved Elizabeth lifeless in his arms and knowing she was gone. Alexander felt a tear slide down his cheek as he averted his gaze from the sight so painful and haunting to him.

Suddenly, a soft tinkling sound permeated the air. Everyone turned to see where it was coming from.

Their eyes were greeted with the sight of the ghostly ball of light slowly floating across the room towards them from near the staircase as though it had come through the wall.

Alexander at once recognized the melody and his eyes widened in shock before he closed his eyes to focus on it. He wasn't sure he was hearing things clearly. But he would know that melody anywhere; he'd spent hours repeating it over and over since eighteen ninety-one.

"The ghost ball?" Jamie murmured in recognition. He'd forgotten all about it; and its role in his journey that evening.

Though Emma was fascinated by the ball of light her husband was alarmed, "Hey! Hey get away from here! Leave them alone! Leave _us _alone!"

"No! It's okay! It's not going to hurt us," Jamie declared softly as he watched the light draw closer to him and Sarah.

The melody reminiscent of a music box grew quieter until Master Gracie opened his eyes in trepidation and tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

The ball of light drew closer and Jamie watched it with a growing calm. He held his breath as it floated only a foot away from him and his fiancée and paused.

The four watched in anxiousness and anticipation as the ball suddenly began to move slowly forward again and travelled towards Sarah's chest. Ezra was about to say something but the look on Jamie Evers' face stopped him. Jamie was not afraid or worried. In fact, he looked calm in comparison to the rest of them. Alexander Gracie looked utterly on edge; shock and apprehensiveness playing on his features as he beheld the scene wide-eyed; afraid to interfere. Emma grew nervous as she watched the ghostly ball. She'd never seen anything like it before; within or outside The Manor in all the years they'd spent here. Yet she wondered why the melody that she thought she'd heard at its arrival had sounded so familiar.

The ghost ball floated straight into Sarah's chest; right around her heart. Suddenly, that spot began to glow with a soft white light. The light slowly travelled until it covered Sarah completely in a soft radiance.

For the first time since the ghost ball's arrival, Jamie felt scared of what it could be and what was now happening to his fiancée. His fear suddenly turned to confusion and anxiety as he felt Sarah lifting out of his arms. Too afraid to now do anything, he let her rise until she floated above their heads. Jamie stood up as her body went from lying horizontal to floating vertically; her arms outstretched; her glow casting light onto their faces.

They all took a step back –coming closer together as they did— to see what would happen next.

Her eyes opened and she looked down on them, smiling with a gentle demeanor.

Alexander spoke first though still sounding hesitant with a gentle murmur, "Elizabeth?"

"Yes my love?" she answered back in an accent matching his own.

"Is it truly you?" he whispered; a smile creeping into the edges of his lips and to the corners of his eyes.

"Yes darling," she confirmed softly; a similar smile in her expression now as well.

"Oh Elizabeth!" he exclaimed emotionally; finally reunited with his true love at last.

"The ghost ball was Elizabeth," Jamie murmured softly to himself in a pleasant realization. He looked up again and knew he wasn't looking at Sarah even though he knew technically it had to be her. But something in the expression of her face bore another person; another life; another soul peering down at them from behind Sarah's green eyes. He knew with all certainty that this was the young woman from the portrait in the attic. This was Elizabeth.

"The truth had to be known for me to be freed. He saved me," Elizabeth declared with a grateful smile towards Jamie.

Alexander turned and looked at Jamie with mild surprise.

"Oh, um, it was nothing… Really," Jamie assured shyly as he looked back and forth between the two of them. "I only wanted to do what was right," he added quietly as he looked nervously towards the floor; not expecting the commendation.

Alexander Gracie looked humbled as he struggled to come up with words to say to express his thoughts and feelings towards Jamie at this wonderful revelation. But he couldn't find anything to say as he gazed at Jamie's sudden shyness. Perhaps the words could wait a moment so as not to further embarrass the young realtor.

Emma and Ezra looked at Jamie proudly. The two were gladdened to see Elizabeth returned at last –and were grateful to him for it.

"Oh Elizabeth," Alexander sighed contentedly as he turned and looked once more at his fiancée, "I have waited so long for this moment," he expressed softly as he stepped forward and she descended to him.

"And soon, only heaven awaits," she proclaimed serenely as she alighted into his arms for the first time in over a hundred and nineteen years.

The two embraced eagerly and their three on-lookers could only smile at the long-awaited reunion.

After a few brief moments, Ezra looked over towards Mr. Evers to see how the young man would be taking the scene before him. Jamie looked happy; contented as he watched Elizabeth and Alexander sharing their reunion's embrace. Ezra was certain Jamie Evers would be uncomfortable; the young woman standing before them was technically _Jamie's _fiancée not Alexander's.

Feeling Ezra's eyes on him, Jamie turned towards him. Ezra raised his eyebrows and looked towards the two kissing.

"He's not really kissing Sarah…" Jamie dismissed sheepishly as he caught drift of what Ezra was trying to communicate silently.

Ezra frowned and raised an eyebrow. _Oh really? _his expression read.

Jamie's mouth opened to protest but he realized Ezra definitely had a point. So, Jamie took a step forward and cleared his throat.

When the two made no sign they'd heard him, Jamie did it again; a little louder so there would be no mistake.

Elizabeth pulled away from their embrace and both she and Alexander looked towards Jamie in surprise.

"Uh, hmm, that's um, _my _fiancée you've got there…" Jamie declared awkwardly; clearing his throat nervously throughout. He attempted to smile apologetically to ease the tension.

"Oh!" Alexander stepped backward to put a bit more distance between himself and Elizabeth in Sarah's figure.

She in turn looked towards Alexander then back at Jamie. Her face fell. "I'm so sorry Mr. Evers; I should have explained sooner…" she murmured softly, looking apprehensive. "Sarah… The poison has almost reached her heart. I am the only thing holding it back. If I leave her, she only has a minute; two at the most. I…I'm so sorry Mr. Evers," she whispered.

Jamie stared at her for a moment expressionless. But the words soon gave their meaning. His eyes suddenly cast themselves downward. "Oh," he mumbled shakily; voice threatening to crack.

Elizabeth looked at Jamie apprehensively. She cast a quick glance towards Alexander who was looking rather upset on Mr. Ever's behalf. Elizabeth turned towards Jamie once more and took a deep, nervous breath. "I wish to ask you… With your permission, if I may… I can't yet hold my own form and to be united with Alexander in marriage –and break the curse– I would like to ask your permission if I may remain this way until doing so?" Elizabeth finished, feeling shy and presumptuous –and wishing she'd been able to express herself more fluidly.

For a few moments Jamie didn't answer as he stared at the floor –avoiding her gaze. He soon made a few illegible sounds; finding it hard to speak, before he took a breath in and replied to her request more clearly, "Y…yes," he agreed, "But I have one request," he began softly, "I…I don't know what it will be like after this curse is broken so I'd like to say goodbye to Sarah beforehand –if there's a way," he finished almost incomprehensively. He was trying desperately not to get his hopes up; he was crushed enough already as it was.

"Oh," Elizabeth murmured softly, feeling sad at once for him. She hesitated. "Jamie…Mr. Evers… You'd only have a minute; perhaps not much more," she told him regretfully.

Alexander at once interjected, "Elizabeth if there is a way; any way for his request to be granted then please bestow it. I know personally that there is no worse…regret than not being able to have said goodbye. I spent immeasurable moments in all these years with that longing in my heart. I do not wish Mr. Evers to have that –if there is a way for us to overcome it. Even if it is only mere seconds, I wish I had been granted that blessing. Let us not deny him that if we are able to provide it."

"Of course," she agreed softly with a gentle smile to both men, "After all you've done to help us, I am so grateful and will grant you anything I can."

"Thank you," Jamie whispered as he looked up at the two lovers; feeling a weight upon his heart.

"Would you…would you like a few minutes to prepare yourself and what you wish to say?" Elizabeth inquired delicately.

Jamie shook his head. "No it's alright. I don't want to wait and I don't want either of you or anyone else to have to wait any longer to end your curse."

"As you wish."

Alexander and Elizabeth looked to one another. She touched his arm genially and turned back towards Jamie. "I'll leave you in privacy," Alexander murmured softly as he gave a short bow and turned on his heel. He gestured for Emma and Ezra to accompany him several steps away.

"Before I do this," Elizabeth stated softly, "I just want to tell you how wonderful and courageous you truly are. You are a remarkable, kind and loving man and I am grateful to have made your acquaintance Jamie Evers. I hope you'll do well to see the strength inside of you which I so clearly witness and to remember it."

Jamie felt humbled by her words but when he looked up into her face and saw Sarah's green eyes staring back at him he lost his feeling of reassurance. He simply nodded as he tried looking past her and offered Elizabeth a thankful smile.

He stood on the edge of a precipice; one which he dreaded with all his might –but one which he was going to fall or jump into no matter what in the end. He tried not looking down it; not imagining ahead. He had to take it as it came.

"It would probably be better if… I sat down at least. I don't want her to use unnecessary strength from standing."

Jamie agreed and the two knelt down together on the polished ballroom floor. They adjusted their positions and moved closer into one another so that Sarah would come to rest in his arms once Elizabeth left her.

"Thank you for this," Jamie told her softly.

"There is no need," Elizabeth answered humbly. She gave him a small smile before closing her eyes.

"Sarah?" Jamie murmured as he searched with his eyes for her and the change which was to occur.

With a sudden burst of light, Elizabeth's spirit alighted away from Sarah's body and Sarah collapsed into her fiancée's embrace.

"Sarah?! Sarah!" Jamie exclaimed anxiously as he gently caressed her cheek.

Sarah's eyes fluttered open and connected with his. "Jamie?" she whispered.

"Oh God Sarah! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" he apologized; shaking his head back and forth in regret, "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have brought us here! I shouldn't have left you alone in that room… I should have fought harder to get back in here and found you… I–"

"Shh Jamie! It's okay," she assured softly; "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"Sarah I love you so much," he told her –a sob escaping his lips as he did so.

"I love you too Jamie," she reciprocated with a sad smile.

The two kissed for a brief moment but as Jamie pulled away he couldn't resist kissing her nose and her forehead softly.

"For Evers and Evers," she joked softly in a whisper.

"For always, Miss Allways," he replied, tears now falling freely down his cheeks; his tone extremely unsteady as another sob made its way into his chest.

"Jamie," she started, using as much strength as she could to form one last request, "can you promise me something?"

"Anything for you; you know that. Anything," he whispered, trying to smile for her; trying to be brave.

"Promise me you…won't end up like him," she begged gently as she looked over at Alexander Gracie who was doing his best not to take in the scene before him. Jamie looked over briefly and turned back to her to hear her appeal, "Promise me you'll live your life. Promise you'll go on and…you'll learn to be happy again…you'll…" Sarah's strength was failing fast and her breathing was becoming more laboured; her tone growing quieter as she went on, "you'll love again…"

Fresh tears made their way into Jamie's eyes. "I promise," he vowed quietly, "But… I'm not sure if I'll love…You're…You have my heart –always have. I promise to try," he whispered and she smiled at him.

"Good," she mumbled. "Remember you promised me… Don't be afraid to…try."

Jamie could see she was struggling to remain conscious and it broke his heart. '_Stay with me Sarah; just a bit longer_' he wished he could beg. But he couldn't bring himself to ask for that. He loved her too much. "Sarah, it's okay," he reassured softly as he tried to withhold any more tears, "I'm right here. I'm staying right here with you. Just relax." He stroked her cheek gently and tried to smile for her. "I love you…"

Her eyes slowly fluttered shut as she finally stopped fighting the fatigue that was weighing her entire body down. Jamie kissed her cheek as she gently drifted out of consciousness.

He pulled away and looked at her one last time. The pain hit him immediately and sobs escaped from his lips unhindered as he pulled Sarah to him and began to cry freely.

He was aware that Elizabeth had once more taken Sarah's form –but he ignored it.

His partner through all things; his fiancée; **his** _one true love _Sarah Allways was gone from him. And it truly felt as though something inside of him had been torn away. He sobbed with all the strength he had left at the pain that he'd never imagined he'd have to face like this. He held her in his embrace as if it would keep her there with him. And for those few moments, with Alexander Gracie, Emma and Ezra looking on, Jamie clung to the one person he'd have spent his entire life beside if fate had only given him the chance.


	21. Chapter 20: Anything I Can, I Will

_**Author's Note: I had a hard time with where to end this one but I think I've got it. Let me know what you think please and thank you :)**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY: ANYTHING I CAN, I WILL**

Elizabeth placed her arms slowly around Jamie's sobbing frame; feeling it was the only thing she could do in any attempt to comfort him. She would wait until he was ready.

He cried for a full minute; heaving sobs from deep within him. All the things he could have done with Sarah raced through his mind; things and moments he would never see and never experience with her at his side.

The young Master Gracie closed his eyes from seeing Jamie holding his beloved so close to him; the pain of loss plain to see over his entire body. Alexander didn't want to see this; though it had been over a century past since he'd lost Elizabeth that fateful night the wound still felt fresh as though it had happened only mere days before. Witnessing that similar scene before him had reminded Alexander oh too well of the memories and feelings of his own situation. And yet, when he closed his eyes his image of Jamie Evers was instead replaced with himself and Elizabeth. Alexander had to remind himself that his love was returned to him; that his story at last would reach its happy conclusion. He only felt extreme regret now that Jamie's would not.

Emma cried into Ezra's shoulder. She couldn't believe it. Mr. Evers had been so kind, so friendly, so wonderful, so loving… Why did it have to end this way? Why now twice did this mansion hold such tragedy over love? She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and felt silently grateful that the two of them hadn't ever been separated. They'd both become ghosts within mere hours of one another and had been trapped within the Gracie grounds for all this time under The Curse. But it just wasn't fair. First Master Gracie and now… She felt sick just thinking about it.

Finally, Jamie began to compose himself; taking deep breaths in and numbing his mind to the pain. He promised Sarah. He promised her he wouldn't do this. It would take a lot of work but he had to do it. He had to.

"Thank you," he whispered to Elizabeth as he slowly let her go. He looked to the floor –afraid to look at her and see Sarah's face. Elizabeth didn't know what to say.

Alexander approached and helped her to her feet. "We can give you some privacy," he offered softly. "I realize how… I understand," he concluded shortly.

"Thank you; to the both of you," Jamie managed to say.

They weren't sure whether or not to offer him a hand up –but both decided to let him be. They moved away from him; arm in arm in silence.

They stood in front of the stairs leading to the organ and paused to look at one another. Grateful to be in each other's company, they pulled in and hugged one another tightly.

Yet both Alexander and Elizabeth felt tense. Their reunion was bittersweet with the loss of Jamie Evers' fiancée Sarah. It didn't feel right that they should now be so happy when he was so crushed by loss. Alexander saw the hesitation in Elizabeth's smile as she looked at him and so he spoke up first, "What is it my darling?"

She shook her head gently. "I'm so happy to be with you once more but I cannot shake this horrible feeling within me of sadness for Mr. Evers. It is not fair that he should give up so much for us to be happy at last…"

"I cannot agree more," Alexander answered softly. He turned his head to look over at Jamie who still sat on the floor where they'd left him.

Jamie was numb. He knew he should get up and move from this spot. He knew he couldn't just sit here and let nothing go through his head as tears fell unnoticed down his face. He didn't want to feel the pain; but remaining numb to everything around him and inside him wasn't in his best interests either. Yet for the moment, it was easiest just to stay where he was. He had no thought and no motivation on what he would do once he stood up.

"Just give him some time," Alexander murmured softly to Ezra and Emma who had approached him and Elizabeth hesitantly; looking concerned. They nodded and turned towards one another; Ezra murmuring words softly to soothe his wife.

"I just wish there was something we could do," Alexander declared to Elizabeth; feeling helpless. He knew from personal experience that the one thing to remedy the heartbreak that Mr. Evers was going through was to be reunited with the person he'd lost and nothing else. "This poison: you say you're the only thing stopping it from reaching her heart and killing her?"

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed, "Without me, it will rush straight to her… She'd have only seconds left before enough of it finally reached her heart; there's some there now –though not enough to kill her yet."

"Perhaps there's a way: we could find the cure for this toxin and in the meanwhile you just stay in her body to keep the poison at bay," Alexander suggested hopefully.

"I don't know if that's possible," Elizabeth shook her head sadly, "We don't know what Ramsley used and even then I'm not sure I could hold it off that long…"

"What do you mean?" her beloved asked with a frown.

"I can't hold it off much longer I fear… It's too strong."

"How can you tell? I don't understand."

"The poison –I can feel it within her. I can feel there is some in her heart already but it's not strong enough to kill her. Before, there was less of it there but now…" Elizabeth looked up at Alexander who was listening intently and she tried to explain more clearly, "Before, I could feel it pushing its way towards her heart but I was able to resist it; stop it from moving. Whenever I am within her my presence has slowed her heart to almost not beat at all and yet…though I have paused her body's state I can still feel the poison; the _death _of the poison pulsing and threatening to overtake her. The first time it was not as strong but I fear letting Mr. Evers say goodbye has strengthened the urgency at which death is trying to take her. Its pulse –if I can describe it as that- is harder to resist now.

If we were to try and find the antidote I fear I would not be able to hold off the poison's deadly effects for long enough."

Elizabeth looked at Alexander's defeated expression through Sarah's mournful eyes. She felt terrible to have made him lose hope.

"I suppose that is the way of it," he whispered, moving a stray lock of Sarah's honey brown hair behind her ear.

Elizabeth looked at his coat; lost in thought. The two were silent for several seconds as they pondered the tragic state of affairs.

Suddenly, Elizabeth's expression changed. "Perhaps…" she whispered and Alexander looked down at her, "Yet I'm not sure…"

"What is it my love?"

She turned Sarah's eyes up to meet his. "I have an idea."

Alexander listened as Elizabeth explained her sudden thoughts. "It is worth asking him," he proclaimed with a nod once she'd concluded voicing her conceptions and doubts.

They made their way to Jamie and Alexander decided to take the lead, "Mr. Evers? I am so terribly sorry to intrude. It's just… we are so grateful for all that you've done and it mars me to my core that you must face a reality opposing to our own. I would do anything I could to remedy this injustice. And so when Elizabeth had a thought; a notion that could change circumstances, we decided to bring it to you at once so that you may offer your conclusions and verdict on it. Elizabeth?"

She came forward and Jamie cast his eyes downward; still unable to look at her. "I do not wish to do anything to further harm you Mr. Evers however it had come to my mind a way to perhaps save your fiancée," she began softly; not wanting her words to startle him, "You see, the poison within her is pressing hard against my presence; fighting my resistance against it preventing it reaching its destination. It is my thought," Elizabeth murmured shyly, "that perhaps instead of pushing against it that I can instead pull upon it. If I were to leave her form and pull the deadly quality of the toxin with me, then perhaps I may be able to save her."

Jamie looked slowly up at her, feeling something stirring within him.

"I do not believe it would harm me," she continued, looking to both Alexander and Jamie in turn, "because I am already…deceased and its effects would have no consequence. However I am not sure if I would be successful.

I do not wish to provide you with false hope Mr. Evers-"

"It's not false hope," he retorted gently, "because there _is _a possibility it would work. And that is not false hope; that's just a _shred _of hope even if it's tiny.

I promised Sarah that I would…live my life without regrets. But I can't do that unless I know I've tried every available way to save her that I can –even if I'm not sure it will work. I couldn't live with myself if I had a 'what-if' about anything. And if there's a way I can try, I would like to do it. Please."

Elizabeth nodded gently; an acceptance in her expression. "We are forever indebted to you Jamie Evers. If there is a way to help you, I will not hesitate to do so. I just wanted to ask you first…"

"Thank you," he whispered gratefully but suddenly his face fell, "Wait. What about your wedding? I can't do that to you; after all the time that you've waited— You said that you can't take your own form…"

"That is true. However I will be able to eventually. How long did it take for you Alexander?" Sarah asked softly.

"I can honestly say that the first thing I remember after my…my death was a day after I'd been buried –according to everyone else. I appeared in the library where Ramsley soon found me…" he answered; almost pausing on his butler's name as though it suddenly felt wrong to utter aloud.

"You see." Elizabeth smiled gently in encouragement, "I'll be able to take my own form and the wedding shall happen then."

Jamie looked between the two of them with silent contemplation. Finally, he nodded. "If you can at least try then…" he whispered as a tear fell down his cheek from his innermost thoughts overwhelming him once again.

"Of course," Elizabeth agreed just as softly; smiling at him.

"Mr. Evers?"

"You can call me Jamie," he told Alexander softly.

"Jamie. Well I just want to express my deepest regret and contrition. I do hope that you are not resentful –though you have every right to be—with me and with… with what you've gone through tonight…"

Jamie disagreed, "It's alright. The only one I have a bone to pick with –well maybe that's a poor choice of words—" a bit of Jamie's former humor had crept through, "The only one I have anything against; to speak ill words to is Ramsley and he's not here to hear them. Don't worry Mr. Gracie. No matter what happens I understand and I don't blame you for… for any of how things turned out." He paused for only a second and then went on, "Whether this works or not," he whispered; afraid to jinx it, "I understand."

"Very well," Alexander murmured in response and nodded in humbled and grateful acceptance.

"Perhaps it's best," Elizabeth began softly as she and Jamie came closer together, "if we do as we did before…"

Jamie could only nod and the two arranged themselves again on the floor. "No matter what happens," he murmured to her, "I just want to thank you so much for trying to save her. I… I have no words…"

"There's no need," she whispered with a gentle smile much like Sarah's own and it broke a piece of him.

He tried not to consider that he might not see that smile again. And yet it was hard _not to_ be hopeful that he would; though the odds were against it. He tried to numb himself to either outcome although an anxious pit sat in his stomach.

"You're certain this won't harm you," Alexander suddenly asked from several steps away. He looked incredibly uneasy.

"Yes," she replied.

"Listen if you think something's not right or if you feel something bad don't go through with it. I don't want the both of us not to have a happy ending tonight," Jamie stated firmly, "Otherwise all I've gone through will have been in vain."

It was Elizabeth's turn to nod in acceptance, and Alexander cast Jamie a look of esteem and admiration.

Unable to deny Jamie's request for any moment longer, Elizabeth then closed her eyes and thus Jamie's full attention turned on Sarah's face. For a few moments, it was as though time was stood still. No one moved or breathed.

Slowly, Elizabeth's expression drew Sarah's face into a frown as though she was concentrating hard upon her task. Soon she began to shake slightly from her efforts and Jamie was unsure of what to do. But suddenly, Sarah's body shook rather violently once to each side in his arms and Jamie was immediately frightened. "Elizabeth!?"

Before he could cry out again, a wispy figure escaped from Sarah's chest. Although it resembled the ghost ball's essence, its colour was dark –swirling blacks and deep navies. Emma, Ezra, Alexander and Jamie all watched it in horror. After only seconds hovering in midair the ghostly smoke began to fade away and its light diminished.

In shock, Jamie wasn't sure where to turn his attention at first. But a deep urge forced him to look down at Sarah. Did it work? Was she saved?

For several seconds she remained motionless and Jamie held his breath. Gaining some composure, he stroked her cheek gently and whispered her name so softly that it was undistinguishable.

His heart sunk. "Sarah?" he whispered again as tears slowly made their way to his eyes.

He'd been a fool to believe that death would spare her. This place was under a _devil's _curse after all. It wasn't likely to be forgiving. And it had taken her away from him. Sarah was gone.


	22. Chapter 21: In My Arms Tonight

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: IN MY ARMS TONIGHT**

Jamie Evers felt ripped apart. This is what he'd wanted: to say he tried to save her; he left no option untouched. But he had to admit that it didn't hurt any less. Truth be told, he'd let his hope grow and now it was ripped from his chest like the bandage over a wound.

With tears in his eyes, he took Sarah's left hand into his own and kissed it. He held it as he looked back at her serene face with a regretful smile tingeing his lips. He trembled as he felt the empty space beginning in his heart which was only ever reserved for her.

But he suddenly held his breath. He was seeing things. This night was full of illusions. Sarah's eyes moved beneath her lids. After a moment, her lashes fluttered and her eyes slowly opened instantly connecting with his widened fir-green eyes.

"Jamie?"

"Sarah," he breathed; hand releasing hers and cradling her cheek, "Oh God." It was true.

She gave him a small smile. "Is this heaven?"

"Yes," he blurted, exhaling in disbelief. "Well sorta…" he smiled as relief poured through him like a warm breeze. "Oh Sarah!" he whispered joyfully. He kissed her forehead, her nose and at last her lips.

She looked up at him fondly with a smile in her eyes. "I thought I'd lost you," she murmured after taking in his features.

"You're back Sarah! I'm back," he replied softly and she pulled him close. They hugged tightly; eyes squeezed shut. Nothing had ever felt better.

"I am never leaving you alone again," Jamie told her lightly as they pulled apart and looked at each other once more. She grinned and let out a slight chuckle. "I'm serious Sarah," he continued after a moment, "I'm going everywhere with you; to work, to the supermarket, into the bathroom; I don't care! I'm never leaving your side!"

She laughed openly and he rejoiced to hear it. "We'll definitely see about that last one!" she chuckled happily.

"No! No questions asked. I'm not leaving you." He grinned from ear to ear; so grateful to have her back. He thought he'd never see her again. There were no words to describe what he now felt.

"Sarah," he began slightly more seriously after a moment, "I have something I'd like to ask you."

"Oh. And what's that?" she asked, feeling slightly anxious to hear it.

"Sarah Rebecca Allways… will you marry me? Will you become my wife?"

She looked at him in amusement. "You've already asked me this once already tonight. Why again?"

"Oh I don't know maybe I wasn't sure of your answer when you went ahead and married another guy tonight…" he declared casually, "It kind of threw me off. I mean I see what you see in him; he's attractive and is worth tons of money but I was under the impression you wanted to marry for love someday…"

"Oh jeeze I suppose you're right. I'm really sorry about that sweetheart. It won't happen again…"

"So does this mean you'll marry me then?"

"Yes. Yes Mr. Evers I will marry you!" Sarah leaned up and kissed him passionately and they both came out of it smiling.

"Where's your ring?" Jamie murmured.

"Oh! Here," Sarah mumbled as she pulled it from where she'd tucked it away in the folds of her bodice near her heart. Jamie smiled serenely as he pulled the long glove from her hand and began to place her engagement ring back in its rightful place.

Seeing the wedding band, the two suddenly felt tense but it subsided as Sarah gently removed the ring and Jamie placed his engagement ring onto her finger.

Alexander had watched in anticipation to witness the result of Elizabeth's attempt to save Miss Allways' life. He hadn't anticipated to be torn upon its result.

As Sarah's body shook, Alexander felt immediate concern and he took a step forward. He stopped as Elizabeth's light left Sarah and hovered towards him with dark colour swirling rather menacingly.

As its foggy appearance began to dissipate, Alexander struggled to decide where to turn his attentions. He wanted to know that Miss Allways was alright; that Jamie Evers' final request had been graciously granted. But the fact that Elizabeth's 'ghost-ball' was fading sent a panic through him.

It was not the gentle blue as it had been before but a deep navy black that had begun to disintegrate and vanish. He didn't know what he could do.

"Elizabeth?" His voice was no more than a gentle mumble as the final wisps of foggy light dissipated from the air. Alarmed, he looked back at Sarah and Jamie for a moment. Neither was moving. Alexander turned again to find the air empty beside him. He turned anxiously towards Ezra and Emma –fearful that both he and Mr. Evers had lost their loves after everything they'd all been through on this long night. The two servants were staring in concern at Jamie's situation and Alexander tried to come to grips with his grave thoughts of loss.

Slowly he turned back towards the other two feeling a denial snaking through his heart as he looked down at his polished boots. From his peripheral, he noticed something and his head raised to behold a figure materializing into view.

He let out an exhale of astonishment which was immediately followed by a jubilant smile. "Elizabeth," he proclaimed softly.

She became solid and smiled at him. "Alexander…"

The two united in a kiss; truly now in each other's arms at last.

Alexander pulled back after a long while to look again at his fiancée's face. It was truly her: hazel eyes, thin, straight nose without any freckles and hair the colour of raw brown sugar curled in long ringlets in the fashion of their century. She was beautiful –looking exactly as he'd always remembered.

"At long last my darling," he murmured affectionately and the two pulled each other close. He rested his head against hers and turned to gaze towards Mr. Evers.

"Look," he murmured to Elizabeth and she turned her head to see what he was looking at.

A smile crept across both of their faces as they saw that they were not the only two to be reunited.

"Some night," Sarah sighed as she moved herself into a sitting position in Jamie's lap.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jamie muttered in agreement.

"You have to promise me to tell me everything that happened to you tonight," she declared.

"Only if you promise me the same. I was out of my mind hoping you were okay…" Sarah smiled softly at him in response.

"Oh look," Jamie murmured as he helped her up. Alexander and Elizabeth were approaching them. Jamie was glad to see that the both of them were there and had smiles on their faces.

"Sarah there's someone I'd like you to officially meet," Jamie announced, "Sarah, this is Elizabeth; Elizabeth, this is Sarah."

Elizabeth grinned and Sarah smiled shyly back. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Elizabeth told her gently, taking a step forward.

"And you…" Sarah murmured. "I can sure see why Alexander here thought I was you…" she commented after a brief moment.

"Yes our resemblance is uncanny. It is strange for me too," Elizabeth admitted with a small chuckle. "My apologies for the mix-up on my behalf."

"It's perfectly fine; I can understand the reason for it now a lot better," Sarah exclaimed with an encouraging smile towards Mr. Gracie.

He smiled shyly. "I am so truly and terribly sorry for everything tonight," he confessed, looking to both Jamie and Sarah in turn. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course," Sarah assured.

"What's there to forgive? You loved her," Jamie declared firmly. "And I've gotta say: I know the feeling," he added softly.

Alexander exhaled and looked to the ground, giving a short nod. He looked back up at the happy couple with an acknowledging smile playing across his lips. "All the same," he murmured.

"Oh I'm just so glad everyone's alright!" Emma exclaimed suddenly; unable to withhold herself any longer.

"Emma! Ezra!" Elizabeth greeted happily. "I'm so sorry I didn't address you before properly with everything going on and…"

She embraced Emma, then Ezra both fondly and they smiled at their reunion with their beloved friend and mistress. They too had waited a long time to see her again.

"And Miss Allways… We're so glad you're back with us," Emma proclaimed emotionally. Sarah was humbled by Emma's tears and the two embraced as well.

"I just love happy endings," Emma announced as she wiped her tears of joy and looked at the two happy couples before her.

"It's not over yet," Alexander disagreed lightly, "There is still one order of business to take care of…" He took his beloved's hand. She smiled at him with fondness and he returned it. "Mr. Evers, Miss Allways: I understand if you wish to leave this place immediately after everything you've endured here but I'd like to let you know you are welcome to finish the night here and if you so wish you may stay present for our wedding…"

Jamie looked surprised. He hadn't even thought ahead; he was just so grateful to have his soul mate back with him in his arms. "Sarah?" he murmured, turning to her.

"In all honesty I'd like to see this wedding through," she answered. "I want to see the two of you up there together…"

They smiled and Alexander nodded in acceptance.

"Besides," Sarah added, "I don't want to have to come back here or something later on… I was brought here with the intention to have this wedding and break this curse! So…"

Everyone chuckled with a slight feeling of apprehension; feeling the irony. "We'd be most honoured to still have you," Alexander told her, "You came all this way after all…"

"Yes and then afterward, no offense to you," Jamie put in, "I'd like to head on our way… This was supposed to be a vacation weekend and I don't know about you but curse-breaking is no walk in the park… I take that back; it's no walk on the beach…"

Sarah rolled her eyes while the others laughed at Jamie's humor.

"We truly appreciate it Mr. Evers," Elizabeth assured him. "I realize it was not something you'd wished to do but we owe you a huge debt of gratitude and thanks. The both of you."

"No, you repaid me already," Jamie retorted as he pulled Sarah into his arms hugging her to him from the side.

Sarah suddenly understood and she nodded; casting Elizabeth a grateful smile.

"Well shall we begin preparations sir?" Ezra asked forwardly.

"Oh yes; yes of course," Master Gracie exclaimed. "It looks as though we will need an officiator. It's been so long… Is there one out there on the grounds?"

"I believe there is sir. If not, I'm sure we can arrange something."

"Yes of course; if we cannot find anyone else we can always have you officiate Ezra."

"Me? Oh I'm not so sure sir."

"I would be honored. But we shall discuss it further if you cannot locate anyone else." Alexander Gracie held the poise of a privileged and distinguished gentleman as he addressed his employee and both Jamie and Sarah felt slightly shy to see the sudden change in him. He was definitely from a by-gone era.

Ezra nodded and bowed before looking to his wife to assure her he would return shortly.

"In the meantime we shall have to relight the room and tidy a few other things including ourselves," Alexander stated freely. "Our guests I'm sure would like some time to reorder themselves before the ceremony."

"And you'll need your dress back," Sarah offered, "And of course the ring…" She handed it to Alexander who gratefully accepted it.

"We'll give you an hour? Would this be acceptable?" he inquired hopefully.

"Yeah that should be good," Jamie replied with a nod from Sarah.

"Very well then. We shall meet back here in an hour's time. I do look forward… well…" he trailed off with a grin of repressed emotion.

"I shall come in about a quarter hour to retrieve the dress," Emma offered and Sarah accepted.

With everything settled, Jamie and Sarah took each other's hands and bade goodbye to Elizabeth and Alexander.

Elizabeth watched their retreat with a gentle smile. "Alexander?" she murmured. He turned to hear what she wished to say. "I was just thinking… With the two of them betrothed and with the circumstances –what if we were to have a double wedding tonight?"

A smile stole across his face. "I think that's a marvelous idea; if they are willing."

"Wait! Mr. Evers? Miss Allways?"

They turned to see Elizabeth running up behind them; Alexander walking to follow. They both were beaming.

"Alexander and I were wondering if perhaps you might like to join us this evening… What I mean to say is would you consent to a double wedding tonight?"

They were for a brief moment taken aback and speechless.

"Only if you wish," Alexander added reassuringly.

The two looked to one another and back at the other two. "Oh no this is your night; we couldn't possibly intrude," Sarah responded.

"It's quite alright," Alexander told her, "In fact we'd be honored to share in your occasion if you should be also married this evening."

"But we understand if you wish to hold your own ceremony as well," Elizabeth put in.

Jamie and Sarah looked at each other once again; unable to make the decision without the other. Sarah chuckled and shook her head in confusion and Jamie smiled anxiously. "Well I decided not too many minutes ago that when I got married to Sarah it would have only one requirement and that was that she be there being the one to marry me… Sarah it's up to you."

"Me?" she repeated incredulously, "Oh c'mon why all up to me?!"

"Because I know that every little girl dreams about her wedding since like the age of two and plans out what she dreams it will be. So I want you to have the wedding you've always dreamed of," Jamie explained calmly. She smiled gratefully at him for his thoughtfulness. "So Sarah what'll it be?" he murmured softly, "Would you like to get married here tonight?"

_**Author's Note: OH SQUEE! WHAT'S IT GONNA BE!? I would like to thank you all for reading to this point; I truly appreciate it. Please if you have a quick moment just type out a bit of feedback for me! I feel as though with your help I can improve my chapters because I know for certain they are not perfect! Please say what you like, don't like or even what I can edit! That would be so cool of you! Again thanks for reading and hopefully hear from you below :)**_

_UPDATE: I NOW HAVE MADE A TUMBLR BLOG FOR THIS STORY! IT IS STILL IN CONSTRUCTION MIND YOU BUT IF YOU WANNA FOLLOW IT/CHECK IT OUT IT IS THEHAUNTEDMANOR AND THEN TUMBLR DOT COM :D Thanks everyone for your support!_


	23. Ch 22: A Difficult and Easy Decision

_**Author's Note: My sincerest apologies to my readers for the time lapse in getting a new chapter to you! The next section of the story was in my head but had a tough time coming to paper. Plus, my lack of knowledge surrounding Victorian era clothing caused a delay in writing as well... In the end, I split my chapter into two bits: this short chapter and the next one which is quite a bit longer than any before it. You'll see what I mean about clothing in chapter 23. Anyways as always I hope you enjoy and please take two minutes out of your day to leave me any questions, comments or criticism on the story! I love hearing from you all!**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: A DIFFICULT AND EASY DECISION**

Sarah stared at Jamie with incredulous wonder. Married? It seemed crazy. It seemed wonderful. But the suggestion had been so sudden. She needed a moment to fully wrap her head around it.

Of course she wanted to marry Jamie –there was no argument there. But tonight, or tomorrow, or another day?

Sarah glanced at Alexander and Elizabeth. They were smiling in anticipation. Sarah had a moment of hesitation. She had already gone through a wedding ceremony tonight; though it hadn't been her own truly. For all the fear and pain she'd gone through because of Ramsley's mistakes, somehow now because she understood the reasons for it, and because the true Elizabeth had been united with Alexander, her ordeal seemed less scarring.

If she were to go through with a wedding to _her _fiancé tonight perhaps it would feel truer because of how wrong everything had felt earlier. She would feel in her heart that _this _was how everything should be and where she should be.

But there was also the other two to consider. They had waited long over a century to have their wedding together –if she and Jamie had theirs tonight wouldn't it take away from the significance of Alexander and Elizabeth's wedding?

"Honestly," Sarah began slowly, "I couldn't take away from your night…"

"Nonsense," Alexander dismissed softly, "To see two people in love united together in commitment and ceremony would only warm my heart further."

"Alexander is correct," Elizabeth told her, "Tonight is not just about us. The both of you each fought to be reunited this evening. If you choose to marry tonight alongside us, I would feel nothing but happiness. And if you choose not to, understand that it would not upset either of us. It is your story; your choice. I only suggested it because I realize the feelings that come around when you fear you will never be together with the one you love –and what intimacy and closeness comes about when you are reunited again through those impossible odds."

Sarah and Jamie smiled at Elizabeth's testament of truth.

Sarah looked up at her fiancé. "Jamie? To be honest I never imagined a big wedding…"

He could not contain his grin.

"And I guess this way we avoid the awkwardness of inviting any annoying relatives of mine…" she joked sarcastically.

"Oh God you're right!" Jamie played along, "Yeah I think tonight's best then. Plus we won't have to worry about what to feed them all and their opinions on the table settings at a reception or the location of the hall we'd have to rent… You're completely right…"

They laughed softly together before Sarah's face took on a more serious expression again. "Jamie Evers I want to marry you. I don't see the point in waiting another day. Let's get married tonight."

He nodded gently, taking in the loveliness of her face and the tenderness of her words. "Then it's settled; tonight it is," he murmured before kissing her warmly.

"Alright then you come with me," Elizabeth declared happily, offering her hand to Sarah. "We can get ready together."

"And you with me Mr. Evers…" Alexander settled.

Jamie looked torn. "Oh no it's fine; I'd rather stay with you Sarah…" They all looked at him in disbelief and concern. "What about my promise to you?" he protested softly, "I said I'm never leaving your side. I can't break that now; so soon!"

"It'll just be an hour Jamie," she answered, "It's okay!"

"No it's not. I'm sticking with you."

"Jamie!" she exclaimed, "We've both gotta get ready. Besides, it's bad luck to see the bride on her wedding day before she comes down the aisle…"

"But-" Jamie looked lost. "I suppose you're right, but I just… Yeah okay. I'll see you in about an hour then," he agreed defeatedly. He couldn't argue with things like that; he too believed in keeping traditions surrounding love –and especially after the events of the night. He would take no chances.

"I love you Sarah Allways," he whispered and kissed her gently on the lips. "You keep her safe okay?" Jamie directed his request at Elizabeth and Emma who both nodded and acquiesced.

"Take good care of Jamie," Sarah asked of Alexander.

"You can expect nothing less," he murmured nobly.

"I promise not to get lost this time either," Jamie muttered, "No more trap doors and secret passages for me…"

Sarah cast him a glance of confusion and interest.

"I'll explain later," he promised.

The two separate parties bade each other farewell and agreed that in about an hour's time they would reunite for their wedding ceremony.


	24. Chapter 23: A Wonderful Wardrobe

_**Author's Note: My lack of knowledge surrounding Victorian era clothing caused a delay in writing this chapter... In the end, I split the chapter into two bits: the previous shorter chapter and the this one which is quite a bit longer than I'd anticipated. You may need to take it in chunks if you don't have several minutes; my apologies. Please let me know what you think of this chapter -and of the details in it. Too much, just enough? Thank you for your time!**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: A WONDERFUL WARDROBE**

Each couple cast each other one last loving look before departing. Alexander even kissed Elizabeth's hand tenderly before leading Jamie away to follow him up the stairs that passed around the organ.

Sarah followed Elizabeth and Emma back to the room which Ramsley had placed her in to stay the night. "This was my room…" Elizabeth murmured fondly as she took it in once more.

Sarah realized suddenly why _she _had been placed in this room earlier tonight. It had probably been to spark memories and likely to make her as comfortable as possible. Knowing the truth now, Sarah felt slightly self-conscious seeing as she'd spent no more than ten minutes within it the entire night. Even if she were Elizabeth it was no wonder the room hadn't inspired anything for her; she hadn't really been in it.

But now she looked around it with a new-found awe and respect. It was much like Jamie's but with a slightly more elegant touch that only being occupied by a lady could supply.

"Everything is almost exactly as I left it," Elizabeth murmured softly as she turned slowly in a circle. Her eyes fell upon her vanity table and she smiled. "My music box!" She moved forward and delicately picked it up. She stared at in in admiration for a few short seconds before winding it and placing it back upon the table.

Both she and Sarah watched as the two figurines twirled round and round in a circle; dancing as the melody tinkled through the air.

"It's beautiful," Sarah murmured and Elizabeth smiled fondly.

"It was a gift from Alexander," she began, "He had it made specially for the both of us. He was going to be traveling to The Continent and he wanted it as a reminder of him; of the two of us together and of our love for one another."

Sarah suddenly understood the two figurines' significance and she smiled as she realized their likeness was quite perfect.

"I used to fall asleep to it and I would wind it up during the day occasionally and watch it spin round. Later it would serve as Alexander's reminder…" Elizabeth trailed off quietly.

"Anyways enough about that," she dismissed lightly after only a moment had passed. "It is just so wonderful to see everything again as it was. It almost feels as though no time has passed."

"He was adamant that The Manor remain unchanged," Emma spoke up shyly, "Master Gracie took great importance that we maintain things as they were –but as time went on he lost interest. However he has always made sure we kept up our duties in this room especially. He was always awaiting your return…"

Elizabeth's smile was sad but she soon turned optimistic again as she looked at Emma, "Well I thank you so much for keeping it so perfectly. It looks wonderful.

I've always had a slight fondness for this room; perhaps because it was all my own. I did not feel I deserved such a grand suite," she explained to Sarah, "but Alexander was adamant. I tried to purchase most of the unique features for myself and initially most of my wardrobe I earned for myself. And yet Alexander always tried to give me gifts but I had to refuse him so often," she had a reminiscent smile as she recalled it, "Yet he too was stubborn and had to have his way sometimes. He purchased this vanity table though I had already selected another from a sale of goods in the neighbouring town when an ailing elderly maid's things were being sold off by her children for she had no use for them. And of course some of the art was his doing –although I chose them myself from elsewhere in The Manor and we relocated them. He always said I should have things of beauty, class and good taste because of how I reflected those things in myself and my educated bringing up. He wanted to spoil me but I tried not to let him of course. I did not want others to see me as one whom was given everything and was privileged simply because of Alexander's kindness and doting upon me. I had earned a lot of things in my life on my own and I was not about to let Alexander's status change my situation. I loved him truly and not for his name and privilege… I knew that he knew that but sometimes he needed a reminder that I would still love him without his providing me such wonderful things," Elizabeth chuckled wryly.

"Trust me; Jamie needs that reminder sometimes too," Sarah laughed softly, "Once he tried to bring me home a watch attached to a teddy bear because we'd had a disagreement earlier. I told him that I would keep the apology but nothing else. In the end he still made me keep the watch but I swear to God that bear is tucked away in his things somewhere!"

The three laughed together at this.

"Well I suppose we should begin to get ready," Elizabeth suggested, "We would not want to keep our men waiting now…"

"Yes true. I think Alexander especially has waiting long enough," Sarah murmured rather seriously. Elizabeth agreed solemnly.

"Okay, let me give you back your dress."

"Oh that's quite alright! If you wish to wear it I won't mind. It fits you and you look lovely in it."

"No disrespect but I'd rather not wear it. I've gone through some rather…harrowing experiences in it and I'd prefer to start fresh. Besides, it's your dress; I couldn't keep that from you." Sarah looked at Elizabeth and gave an encouraging smile.

"Very well. But what will you wear?"

"I'm sure I can find something here in my suitcase. I brought along a few nice dresses and outfits just in case Jamie wanted to take us out for dinner this weekend…" She pulled open her bag and went through it for a few short seconds. "See like this… It's a bit florally but it will do."

"Are you sure? You are welcome to go through my wardrobe and choose something. That is, if my dresses are not too garish or outdated for your tastes. But you're welcome to them. And it seems that we are the same size more or less so I'm sure they would fit you."

"Oh that's so nice of you," Sarah expressed, "but they're yours I couldn't possibly…"

"I only offer because I know how it is for us women to look and feel absolutely beautiful as a bride. And in my opinion the larger the dress the more…fancy you feel when wearing it. How about we go through the wardrobe; I'd like to remind myself what I have in there anyhow, and if you see any you'd like to try then you most certainly may."

"Well sure then," Sarah agreed. She was curious to see the fashions and size of Elizabeth's wardrobe from almost two centuries ago. She was sure it was going to be absolutely gorgeous.

"Here why don't we just look through it and then you can try on anything you wish. That way you don't have to say yes or no to each one and worry about offending my feelings –which I can honestly assure you that you wouldn't but nonetheless."

"Sounds great," Sarah agreed with a smile.

With Emma's help they began to go through Elizabeth's clothes dress by dress.

"Ah of course! I wore this one the day the senators visited The Manor… No one noticed me thank goodness; it was so outdated but it was the best I had at the time," Elizabeth explained as she ran her hands over a plain tan-coloured gown with a slight bustle at the back and flat shoulders attached to fitted sleeves.

"And this I've always loved…" They examined a rather late Victorian-styled dress with a collared bodice of deep crimson down its front and large bustle on the back of the skirt. The entire dress minus the front column of the bodice was coloured deep navy with a minute striped pattern of black in the fabric's design.

"These are all honestly rather plain," Elizabeth commented as she went through three more garments; one a pale green Victorian day-dress with a white panel on its front, the next a yellow Polonaise-style bodice with a plain underskirt and the last a grey dress with a Cuirass bodice and French-fan skirt. Sarah disagreed but said nothing.

"Ah this one is my absolute favourite; I've always loved its colour," Elizabeth declared with a fond smile as she held up an absolutely gorgeous royal blue evening gown. Its skirt had a Parisian-style train and was very voluminous. The fabric on the back the skirt was pleated and ruffled extensively for a very grand effect. The Gigot sleeves on the bodice were relatively small for such a style –but elegant all the same.

"Oh it's absolutely beautiful," Sarah murmured in awe, "The colour is breathtaking..."

"It reminded me of Alexander's eyes the first time I saw it," Elizabeth admitted truthfully with a shy smile. Sarah nodded shortly with a slightly embarrassed smile –realizing what Elizabeth said was true.

"I love this bustle at the back," Sarah proclaimed, "And the material is so smooth."

Emma pulled the next dress out. "Oh this one is gorgeous!" Sarah gushed. It was a pale cream gown comprised of a close-fitting bodice with ruching across the stomach and a lacy material pleated just below the square neckline. The sleeves were half-length and draped –composed of the same pale lace speckled with light-gold embroidery. The look was completed by an umbrella skirt with a slight train in the back. The bottom of the gown was complimented with embroidered lace which continued around the bottom and train; the lace slightly darker than the gown itself to stand out in contrast. "It's so simplistic and yet so elegant."

Elizabeth agreed. "I had not yet worn this one. I had three new dresses made but only had the opportunity to wear one of them." Elizabeth's eyes reflected back to her past for a short moment. "And this was another of them." The bright burgundy gown was truly elegant. Its draped waterfall skirt cascaded down the back of the bustle underneath. The top was a fully boned bodice with a center back closing, the just-off-the-shoulder neckline embellished with a small intricate white lace. The sleeves were short and also trimmed with lace. The burgundy fabric was a damask pattern of ivy and foliage in different shades of gold, reds, pinks and yellows.

"I love this," Sarah exclaimed excitedly. "I think I might try this one on. Where did you wear this?"

"This was another of the ones I didn't wear," Elizabeth answered calmly; "I had hoped to wear it to the masquerade. It was between this and the gold one I wore; this one," she gestured at the gown on the next hanger.

"The masquerade?" Sarah repeated.

"Yes the one the night I wrote to Alexander promising to marry him but then…"

"Oh," Sarah breathed in realization. Looking at both gowns now seemed incredibly different –knowing their history. "Perhaps not either of these then," she murmured softly.

"It's alright," Elizabeth assured with a gentle smile. Yet she too suddenly looked sad as she looked on her gowns. That night must have been playing through her mind: the minutes of decision over what to wear, the excitement of getting ready, writing her letter to her beloved Alexander and finally her last moments all those years ago. It must have been a painful recollection Sarah assumed.

Emma too sensed the tension and so she brought forward another gown, "How about this one ma'am?"

Elizabeth smiled gratefully. "Thank you Emma. Yes this one. It's a bit gaudy don't you think?" The green gown had huge puffed sleeves made from a brown velvety material and the dress itself had an intricate pattern woven into its fabric. "A ball Alexander held I wore this trying to fit in. But the whole evening I did not feel like myself. Only Alexander's kind words and familiar face amongst the many upper-class kept me comfortable that entire night. I suppose I just wasn't confident enough at the time –and these sleeves were not what I was used to."

"It is quite fancy," Sarah agreed.

"Emma bring out the violet gown there. Yes this is one of my most favourites. I wore this often. It's very pretty but also more every day wear as well. It fit perfectly and it was one of the first gowns I afforded for myself to be made by a seamstress."

"I've always loved seeing you in this one," Emma agreed happily.

Sarah agreed as well. She liked the simple cut of the gown. The top was fitted: it had two large pieces of fabric coming down from the shoulder to meet at the waist with a light coloured underlay piece to connect the two and form a more rectangular neckline. The middle was cinched-in with a belt of sorts that circled the entire waist made from the same lavender fabric that formed the greater part of the bodice. The skirt itself was composed of a silky violet fabric which had a panel in the front and back comprised of the patterned lavender fabric. The back of the dress flared out slightly due to a large pleat on each side –and had the ability to be fitted over a bustle if need be. The sleeves were short and slightly rounded due to the numerous pleats that composed them. Sarah loved this gown.

The next four garments were everyday gowns; two made with a French vest-style bodice and skirts with small bustles at the back, the other two dresses with Yoked blouses and plain, straight skirts. All four were simplistic in their colour schemes and designs. Sarah took an immediate liking to each of them.

"I'm sure this may look like an extensive wardrobe to you," Elizabeth explained, "And you are correct; I would not have owned this many gowns were it not for the kindness of Alexander trying to help me feel comfortable within the company held at this estate. Growing up with my father being caretaker, I had only a small handful of simple gowns which to wear. When I was old enough and had saved up, I began purchasing and borrowing gowns to attend the functions Alexander began to hold here at The Manor. He then began to gift me with fabrics, gowns and surprise trips to the dressmaker's shops. At first I was wary of it but after a while I began to actually enjoy having a new gown; they were just so beautiful and I felt wonderful in them. As I've already told you however I had to calm Alexander's enthusiasm frequently; I wanted to earn my treasures for myself."

"They are all extremely wonderful and beautiful," Sarah proclaimed. She was truly impressed and in awe of all the garments she'd seen.

"Well I suppose we mustn't waste much more time in getting ready or we'll keep our gentlemen waiting," Elizabeth declared suddenly with a sense of excited urgency, "Would you like to try a few on?"

"Sure I'd love to," Sarah agreed. She was curious to try on one of the simpler day gowns with the fitted bodices and bustled skirts.

"Fits you wonderful," Elizabeth exclaimed as Sarah beheld herself in the mirror.

"It certainly does. It kinda weirds me out that it does but… I really like this on me."

"Would you care to try on any others?" Elizabeth offered with a content smile.

Sarah nodded. She wanted to try on the burgundy gown –even though she knew she couldn't possibly choose it for a wedding dress. The history behind the dress; the fact that Elizabeth had almost worn it the night she died was too tragic to become Sarah's choice for a wedding night. It just felt too morbid; too uncomfortable. But the gown was gorgeous and Sarah wanted to know how it looked once put on.

She was not disappointed. "This one is lovely," she murmured softly, feeling sad. Elizabeth smiled gently and agreed.

Sarah reflected briefly on how it would have felt to wear such a gorgeous gown only to have the excitement and beauty ruined by the tragedy of the events the night of the masquerade. She pushed the thought from her mind quickly –fearing she might cry because of the sorrowful knowledge that it had all truly happened to Alexander and Elizabeth.

"Any others?" Elizabeth brought Sarah out of her reverie.

Sarah's eyes cast themselves across Elizabeth's gowns. "I think one of these gowns here would be lovely for a wedding gown." She chose the plain grey gown with the Cuirass bodice and French-fan skirt.

"Why don't you try the royal blue gown on?" Elizabeth suggested, "Even if you don't want it for a wedding dress."

"Oh no that's okay," Sarah dismissed, feeling embarrassed.

"You can't fool me Miss Allways: I saw your eyes linger on it a little longer than the rest and your mouth formed a small smile. Just try it on; there's no harm done."

Sarah admitted defeat to herself. It was true; she was in love with the blue dress and wondered how it felt to wear such a gorgeous piece of clothing. So she was persuaded by both Elizabeth and Emma after several words of encouragement and tried it on.

"I feel beautiful," she breathed; looking in the mirror. "This is gorgeous; thank you Elizabeth for letting me try it on."

"It is my pleasure. I can see the light it brings into your expression. I'm glad to see it. Here, this fan goes well with it."

After another few minutes in the dress, Sarah decided it was time to get down to the true business at hand and choose what she would wear for her wedding dress.

She tried on the grey outfit. "I think this might be the one I'll wear tonight –that is, if you don't mind…"

"Not at all," Elizabeth replied, "But are you sure it's elegant enough for you? This was a day-dress which is why it is so plain."

"It's still beautiful," Sarah murmured, "And it's a neutral colour close to white."

"You'd like white?"

"Well traditionally wedding dresses are white aren't they?"

"That tradition has stood? Oh how wonderful," Elizabeth smiled. "In my time, white had just begun to become a tradition for brides. I believe Queen Victoria inspired that. Before, any colour would do for your dress. I just so happened to fall in love with the lace and the white satin that my dress was made from so I had my dress in white."

"Wow that's really neat. People haven't always had the tradition of a white dress? I didn't know that!"

"My dress was a light pink," Emma put in timidly.

Sarah grinned. "That's so wonderful. I guess I never really thought of having another colour other than white before…"

"Don't let our traditions influence your choice," Elizabeth assured, "We want you to be comfortable. Your wedding should feel as you've always imagined."

"I never really had a set idea of what my dress would look like," Sarah explained, "I just knew that I wanted to feel absolutely beautiful in it –and that it would be white. Considering the spontaneity of tonight I realize I won't have white –which is fine. I'll stick with something light."

"Well if it is important to you to have white –or a light coloured gown– then why not try this gown?" Elizabeth held up the cream-coloured gown with the lace accents.

For some reason Sarah hadn't even taken any particular notice to it when she had looked back through to choose something for tonight. But suddenly as Elizabeth suggested it, Sarah's interest was peaked. The colour was the closest to white she could get –and it was also very elegant.

She tried it on feeling a nervousness set in. She was apprehensive to look in the mirror though. She already felt wonderful in this dress; comfortable and serene. How did she look?

"Oh my goodness," she heard Emma murmur as she and Elizabeth stood back to admire Sarah in it.

"How do I look?" Sarah asked nervously.

"See for yourself," Elizabeth murmured –guiding Sarah over to the mirror.

Sarah gasped upon seeing her reflection. She looked gorgeous. The dress looked flawless. She turned and tried seeing it from more angles. But the more she looked and the longer she stood in this dress, the more in love with it she fell. "It's so beautiful."

"You look absolutely magnificent in it," Elizabeth told her with a shy, reserved smile. She felt both excited and moved seeing Sarah in the dress. She felt almost motherly and was holding back her excitement so as not to influence Sarah's final choice. But Elizabeth thought that this gown looked infinitely better on Sarah than it ever would have on her had she ever worn it outside the dressmaker's shop. It was perfect.

Sarah could not stop smiling and admiring herself in the dress. "I think this is the one for you," Elizabeth murmured softly. "You should wear this one."

"Do you really think so? Are you sure?" Sarah inquired hopefully.

"Your smile says it all," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh gosh! Thank you so much! It's so beautiful and…" Sarah hugged Elizabeth and Emma was wiping tears of joy from the corners of her eyes.

"You need a veil," Emma exclaimed. "I'll be right back." She dematerialized from the room and returned within a minute holding a beautiful off-white lace veil.

"If it's alright, I offer you my wedding veil for this evening," she murmured shyly.

"Oh Emma it's perfect. May I really?"

Elizabeth and Emma helped arrange the veil into Sarah's hair. "I think I'm going to cry," Sarah whispered as she saw her reflection.

_This _was how she'd hoped to feel getting ready for her wedding. Tears of joy; excitement; overwhelming happiness and feeling truly beautiful inside and out. No tears from fear or sadness. No pit in her stomach from not wanting this all to proceed.

The three women shared smiles through their sudden tears from the emotions running through them. It was going to be a most perfect evening. They hugged and then Emma began helping them both to finish getting ready.

Sarah wore her hair down –deciding to differentiate from the wedding she'd been involved with earlier in which her hair had been arranged up in a bun. Elizabeth wore her hair in the ringlets that she already had and arranged her own veil in her hair.

"Would you like gloves?" Emma asked. Sarah decided against them. The dress' elbow-length sleeves were lovely enough and looked better with bare arms anyhow.

Both redid their makeup to their personal liking and in the meantime Emma went and found Sarah a bouquet.

"I think we're about ready," Elizabeth decided. "Let's see: do we have everything? _Something old_, _something new, something borrowed, something blue and a silver sixpence in her shoe…_"

"Oh gee I forgot about that!" Sarah laughed nervously. "Um, a sixpence?"

"For wealth. I have one which was in my mother's shoe. But Alexander brought me a new one over from England from his travels which he hoped I would use someday with whomever I decided to marry. Why don't you use my mother's and I shall use Alexander's?"

Sarah protested saying that it should be the opposite way around with Elizabeth's mother's going to Elizabeth. But it was argued that Alexander had brought it specially for Elizabeth and that she wanted to pass on her mother's to Sarah. "I never had a sister to share things with and I won't ever have a daughter or daughter in-law to pass it onto. I'd like you to have it." Sarah could not refuse that explanation –and she was extremely moved and grateful.

"Okay well my veil is borrowed, I've got the sixpence now… I'll wear my own pair of heels which would be old I guess and this dress is also old but it is new since no one's ever worn it before. Now that just leaves me without something blue! Um do I have a piece of jewellery maybe?" She looked through her suitcase but found nothing –after all, she had planned to be at the lake for the weekend.

"I've got just the thing!" Elizabeth declared. She went to her dresser and searched through a wooden jewellery box for a moment before coming out with a hairpin. It had a small bluebird on it and upon Sarah's permission Elizabeth used it to help attach Sarah's veil into her hair.

"Now, you'll be needing a ring for the ceremony," Elizabeth pointed out. "Let's go through my jewellery shall we?"

"Oh gee it's quite alright; you've already been so kind and given me the dress and let me use the hairpin… I can just use this one I have," Sarah suggested, pulling the thin gold band from the middle finger of her right hand. "Then Jamie and I can pick out more suitable wedding bands later on…"

"If you insist but you are welcome to any of my jewellery. Would you like a necklace or earrings then instead? Besides, I owe you a wedding gift."

"A gift? Oh no that's really not necessary! I obviously haven't gotten you one yet either so…"

"You already gave me my gift Sarah Allways; you graciously went along with a wedding already in order not to break Alexander's heart and now you and Jamie have given us the opportunity to have our wedding at long last. You have handled yourself with class and grace in these most bizarre and awkward of circumstances. I cannot ask for more than the love and support you've already given that has brought us to this moment. Truly."

Sarah felt sincerely humbled.

"Come let's see if we can't find you a nice piece of jewellery to wear –and if not tonight then something for another time."

Sarah accepted Elizabeth's offer and they went through her small collection of jewellery. It was hard for Sarah not to be impressed by each piece; many of them were utterly timeless and not to mention were made from real gems.

But when it came to the rings, there was one which stood out for Sarah. She couldn't tell if it reminded her of a flower or of fireworks. In the middle was a small, circular deeply coloured sapphire gem. Surrounding it in a circle were eight white sapphires all close together. The outer gems were eight blue sapphires spaced evenly around the middle circle. On each end where the silver band of the ring met with the posts holding the gems, three more white sapphires formed a slight crescent as they framed the blue sapphires. The rings were mounted to the band in a subtle cathedral style and the overall effect of the entire ring was one of beauty and elegance.

"Does it fit you?" Elizabeth inquired, "Try it on." Sarah didn't need to be told twice. It was so magnificent; she was curious to see how it looked on her hand.

She placed it where her golden band had been previously and she grinned as the ring both fit and looked wonderful on her finger.

Elizabeth encouraged Sarah to leave it on her finger as they looked at the rest of the jewellery. When they were through, Sarah found she'd taken a liking to the ring most of all the things she'd seen.

"Then it is my wedding gift to you," Elizabeth finalized. But she didn't stop there: Elizabeth also encouraged Sarah to wear an attractive set of silver earrings with a tiny pearl that hung from each intricate dangle.

"You know what?" Sarah murmured as Elizabeth put the final touches on her own appearance, "I think I might just use this as my wedding band tonight after all…" She'd taken her new ring and slipped it onto her other hand and was taken aback by the way it fit perfectly with her engagement ring. It seemed as though it was meant to be; as though the rings had been designed to be placed together. Sarah was warmed by the feeling she got from this. Maybe, just maybe, tonight and this whole trip to Gracie Manor had truly been meant to happen.

Finally, both women were ready. Emma surveyed them with excitement and pride as they both turned to see themselves in the full length mirror.

Their excitement and anticipation was clear upon their faces and in their smiles which became the final accessory to complete their look.

"Well, how do I look?" Sarah murmured softly.

"Like a bride," Emma whispered happily –tears in her eyes. This brought tears of happiness to both Elizabeth and Sarah's eyes.

This was it. They were finally getting married.

**_Author's Note: Who's excited!? Again, thank you for taking your time to read this story; it truly means a lot! I will be posting the next few days to the official tumblr for this story pictures of the dresses and outfits that inspired the ones in this chapter! So check out thehauntedmanor dot tumblr dot com for that! Again thanks for your time and I look forward to hearing from you in some fashion!_**


	25. Chapter 24: Preparations

_**Author's Note: You will note parallels in this chapter. These are intended. Are they too much? Let me know :D Prepare yourself for some back story as well. I may go back and edit this chapter again so please any feedback is appreciated! Enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: PREPARATIONS**

Jamie Evers followed Alexander Gracie to his room in the west wing of the house. "I'm so excited that you will both be joining us this evening!" Alexander proclaimed happily as they entered his grand suite.

"Thank you so much for the idea, and the opportunity!" Jamie answered gratefully.

"You are most sincerely welcome. It's my pleasure to witness and celebrate two people in love with one another. It warms my heart to see it and furthermore to be a part of it."

Jamie smiled in response. He was beginning to really like Alexander.

"I am again sorry for the troubles and tribulations you went through this evening because of my plans. In all honesty I wasn't even thinking of you and what you might be facing. Ramsley had assured me I needn't worry about you; that he'd taken care of it. I suppose I put my faith blindly. I am so sorry for that, and I beg your forgiveness."

"Hey it's truly okay. I don't blame you; you were preparing to be reunited with Elizabeth. And obviously there was trust there between you and Ramsley. Honestly, it's none of your fault. Actually if I think about it, my curiosity is what got me in trouble in the first place so… No forgiveness needed Alexander. I can call you Alexander right?"

"Certainly," he chuckled.

"Good and call me Jamie."

The two shook hands and Alexander grasped Jamie's arm with his opposite hand. "Your suit is damp!" he commented in surprise. "Were you put out in the rain?"

"Oh ha-ha no it had stopped raining by the time I was outside… No I got wet because I lost the key in the water in the mausoleum."

"The mausoleum? What were you doing all the way there?" Alexander inquired.

"Besides getting the key, I battled zombies and spiders and ran for my life… Nasty business."

"I'm afraid you've lost me!" Alexander chuckled in surprise.

"Sorry, I guess I could be less cryptic… _Cryptic_!" Jamie muttered the word again to himself and laughed softly. He appreciated the irony of the word. "That letter that I gave you tonight, well Ramsley had it locked away in a trunk in the attic. Madame Leota sent me to get the key for it which was in the mausoleum. Only problem there was the corpses all suddenly came to life and tried to stop me. I accidentally dropped the key in the water. Unfortunately for me, I had to go _under _the water to retrieve it. And I wasn't in the mansion again long enough to dry off since I got thrown out a window by your butler… Sorry, don't mean to bad mouth him to you but it's the truth. Don't worry Master Gracie —I mean, Alexander— I'm fine. I landed on my car," Jamie explained when Alexander looked deeply concerned at Jamie's fall.

"I truly don't know what to say. I am so sorry; I cannot express the contrition I feel…"

"Again, it's fine. I'm not hurt and everything worked out; I've got Sarah back, you've got Elizabeth and the two of us are about to get married to the loves of our lives."

Alexander nodded. "Well you can't very well get married in that damp suit. Let's get it drying by the fire… Do you have anything else to wear for the wedding in case your suit doesn't dry in time?"

"I might, uh, but crap my suitcase is in my room!"

"I can have Ezra retrieve it once he returns."

"Oh don't worry I can go get it myself!" Jamie assured –not used to being waited on.

"I insist Jamie. You wouldn't want to risk seeing our brides whom I can only assume are getting themselves ready in Elizabeth's room within the same hall as yours."

"Yeah, you're right," Jamie nodded, "Okay I guess we can wait for Ezra then."

"Here, you can use this robe in the meantime," Alexander offered as Jamie pulled off his suit jacket and hung it on the decorative screen in of the fireplace. "I'll just dissipate outside to give you some privacy."

"Oh. Okay thanks. I appreciate it," Jamie expressed, accepting the robe. He held back a chuckle at the very English pronunciation of 'privacy'. He felt like he was in a movie.

"I'll be just outside then," Alexander told him and with a short bow he left the room.

Jamie hadn't realized how cold his clothes had made him until they were off and drying over the fireplace. He hugged Alexander's robe to him; grateful for its dry and clean feeling against his skin. Jamie also felt a tad bit awkward –it wasn't every day you put on another man's dressing gown.

He went and opened Alexander's door to invite him back in. "AH!" he cried as he was faced with someone standing right there at the doorframe. It was Ezra.

"My apologies I didn't mean to startle you Mr. Evers I was just about to knock when you opened the door on me!"

"Oh gosh it's okay Ezra," Jamie exhaled, "I guess my nerves are still not used to being confronted with the unexpected tonight."

"Oh Master Gracie I didn't see you out here," Ezra admitted as Alexander walked up to see the commotion at his door. "I materialized at the door; I didn't even look…"

"It's quite alright Ezra," he assured.

"Come in," Jamie directed with a gesture of his hand and the three moved to the center of the room.

"So Ezra what is the result?"

"We have a parson on the grounds and he'd be delighted to officiate."

"Excellent. Ezra can you please do us one last favor? Can you retrieve Mr. Evers' case from his room holding his clothes? We don't want to risk seeing our brides…"

"Of course sir. What does it look like Mr. Evers?"

"It's brown and it should be by the far wall I think by the bed? Thanks Ezra."

"You're welcome. I shall be back shortly," he declared before dematerializing out of the room.

Jamie took a deep breath and began pacing slowly a few steps back and forth.

"Nervous?" Alexander asked.

"Uh…" Jamie paused, "A little I suppose."

"Do you need a drink?" Alexander offered, gesturing at the table in the corner which held a decanter and several glasses.

"Oh gee no! Thanks though. I think I'm just more excited than nervous… I just can't believe that a few hours ago I proposed to Sarah and now here we are about to get married. It's… I think I'm nervous because of the spontaneity but I'm really excited because I get to commit my life to hers and there's no question in my mind that this is what I want."

Alexander grinned happily. "That is wonderful."

"How about you? Nervous?"

"I suppose a little…"

"I guess you've had two-hundred years to think about it and be nervous… I don't mean that in…in any sort of… disrespect or anything to your situation."

Alexander held up his hand; signalling that no offense was taken. "If anything it's solidified my thoughts. I've never had any doubts in my mind that I wanted to marry Elizabeth; that it would complete my happiness. But I will admit there were a few times that I doubted myself. I thought perhaps I had placed too much hope and…assurance in thinking that our marriage should and would happen as I'd wanted it to and that everything would be as it should. There were so very many times I thought that perhaps I had placed too much weight in wanting to marry her in those months; that possibly I could have waited awhile longer so that we faced less opposition and thus she never would have left this world so soon and so suddenly. I always blamed myself for that; for these two centuries. I wanted to apologize. I wanted so many things…" he trailed off, "But now that I know the truth, I am finding forgiveness for myself. It has been so hard to try and be selfless when my own selfishness had brought upon Elizabeth's death and thus my own at wanting to be with her.

But let's never mind all that now; we're going to be getting married the both of us in under an hour's time. We should be focusing on the positives and our blessings!"

"Alexander… I just want to say, um… And it kinda freaks me out to say this but… You and I are very much alike… I understand your feelings and motivations a little more than I wish to. I think had things gone differently I could easily be you and vice versa. We've both gone through very similar things despite the gap of the time periods we come from and it's weird to say this but our love for our soul-mate has brought us both to similar experiences and has now brought us here to this moment. And I'm not sure if I believe in fate and things being ordained and all that but I really think that somehow you and I are connected just as much as Sarah and Elizabeth are connected. And I'm beginning to believe that this entire night; the ups and the downs, was meant to happen to us all. I don't want to sound crazy or something but I mean…" Jamie threw his hands up in resignation, "Just the resemblances between Sarah and Elizabeth alone… It's weird. I'm done thinking about it; I'm getting a shiver up my spine!"

Alexander's face was drawn into serious consideration. He was contemplating what to say to Jamie's profession.

At that moment, Ezra knocked on the door and brought in the suitcase.

After going through it, Jamie was disappointed. "Well really I didn't pack much in the way of a wedding wardrobe," he muttered discouraged, "I suppose I wasn't planning on getting married or attending a wedding but…"

"Can I be of any assistance?" Alexander offered.

"Um… You wouldn't mind borrowing me a clean dress-shirt would you?" Jamie asked. "I think I can manage with everything else."

"Of course. Is that all you need? Please don't hesitate to ask: what's mine is yours. Truly, what you've done for all of us –not just me- tonight is irreplaceable. I want your wedding to be as perfect as it can be."

"Thanks. I think I'll be okay… So long as my pants dry over there I'll have a perfect outfit."

"With all due respect, I would really like to offer you to wear one of my suits. It's true I am slightly taller but I'm sure I have a few that will fit appropriately. It seems to me that your styles now haven't much changed from my day and if possible I'm sure I can find one amongst my things to agree with you. I won't have you going out there for your wedding in wet trousers."

Jamie chuckled, "Yeah I guess that wouldn't be ideal… I just don't want to, uh, impose on you I guess."

"Nonsense. There has to be something here in the mansion for you to wear. You may not know this Jamie Evers but the majority of my adult life was entertaining guests and making sure their needs were met while in my care at this manor. I am not going to drop my habits now and certainly not when my guest has done so much for me."

The matter was settled. They took several minutes to look through Alexander's wardrobe and finally found a pair of dark pants, a white shirt and an embroidered green and brown waistcoat to fit Jamie properly. He laughed when Alexander told him the pants and jacket he'd chosen were a set Alexander had worn in his late teens before he'd reached his current height. At first, Jamie wasn't sure about having a waistcoat but when he looked in the mirror, he was impressed with his appearance and decided on keeping it.

After brushing his tousled hair and running a cloth over his face, Jamie looked in the mirror and smiled. This was it. Tonight he was going to get married!

"Shoot I almost forgot I don't have a ring!" he declared when he'd mentally gone over a checklist of being prepared for his wedding. "Neither does Sarah in fact…"

"A ring? A wedding ring?" Alexander asked. Jamie nodded. "I'm sure Elizabeth has one that Sarah can use. You need one for yourself as well?"

"Uh, yeah… Do you have just a simple ring I can use just for the symbolism then later I'll get one made for myself."

"I'm sure I have something. Is it traditional that the groom also have a ring?" Alexander inquired as he retrieved his box holding his treasured jewellery and other various items such as cuff links and two pocket watches.

"Yeah actually. You mean, you don't do that?"

"It was a very rare occurrence."

"Oh wow. That's…neat. I thought it was always this way!" Jamie declared.

Alexander didn't have very many rings. Even then, they were slightly too small for Jamie's finger. "This is so weird: your clothes are too big but your rings are too small for me!" he laughed.

Alexander chuckled apologetically. "Wait a moment!" he exclaimed a moment later, "Perhaps my grandfather's rings will fit you. I might also have a few that were my father's as well though his are quite large. Try my grandfather's first. This one I've always wanted to wear but it has always been too big for me; it might fit your finger." Alexander held out a gold ring with a dark circular stone set in the middle of a rectangular base. It was a rather bulky ring; not meant for a wedding band, but for the sake of having something to use for the ceremony, Jamie tried it on. It fit much better than Alexander's rings though for Jamie's finger it still had a bit of wiggle room.

"And how about this one?"

Jamie liked the look of this one; it was much more a band fit for a wedding ceremony. It was also gold with intricate designs surrounding the whole piece. There was a small diamond set in the middle at the very top of the band. As he looked closer at it before putting it on, Jamie realized the designs were of two animals on each side; they looked like either lions or gryphons on first glance. This ring fit him perfectly and Jamie smiled.

"And here's one last one that I have in my room. The rest are elsewhere but I can easily obtain them."

"Okay," Jamie agreed.

This ring was similar to the first; a rectangular sapphire gem set instead of the circular onyx one, but was slightly smaller in the space it took up on Jamie's finger. He liked it and it fit rather nicely.

"Honestly I think I can use one of these rings," Jamie assented, eyeing the last two he'd tried on.

"You are welcome to."

Jamie looked over both rings carefully. He did like the colour of the sapphire but the gold ring with the tiny diamond was more appropriate for a wedding ceremony. He made his choice. "I think this one," he stated, holding up the intricately decorated band.

"My grandfather received that one as a gift on his birthday from my grandmother in England before they became engaged. Or so I was told. I always liked its renaissance design… I'm glad you'll have it for this evening. And if you want, you can have all three of these rings. In fact, yes, please keep them for yourself."

"What? No gee that's not necessary!" Jamie disagreed.

"Please. It's tradition to give gifts for weddings still?"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing Jamie Evers my mind is made up. I'm giving you these as a small gift for your wedding."

"Small? Quite the opposite!" he protested and he caught Ezra trying not to laugh at his exaggerated response.

"I stand firm. You can keep them. Besides, what am I to do with them? They've never fit me."

"I dunno but… This is part of your grandfather's legacy is it not? It seems too important to just give these to me who you've just met tonight and… You barely know me. I just feel…" Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"Jamie Evers," Alexander addressed him, putting his hands on the young realtor's shoulders, "You've said it yourself; that the two of us are much alike. I too feel this to be true. Therefore, there is no one I'd rather bestow these upon. My congratulations and best wishes for you on your wedding."

Jamie felt absolutely humbled by Alexander's words. He couldn't argue with this Victorian gentleman; not after words like that. It just didn't feel right. "Well thank you very much," he murmured and shook Alexander's hand. "Um you're going to have to wait a little bit to get your wedding gift from me; it got lost in the mail," he joked and Master Gracie laughed at his joke.

"The mail service to this manor has definitely been lacking as of late," he chuckled, "I'm sure it will turn up eventually."

"Well I guess this is it then; I'm all ready to go," Jamie announced. Alexander agreed the same. "Well what do we do now? Wait here I suppose?"

"Everything's ready in the ballroom once more," Ezra confirmed.

"Excellent. Well yes I suppose we must wait a little longer," Alexander responded. "Let's not go to the ballroom just yet; I fear it will agitate our nerves with excitement and anticipation."

"You're probably right," Jamie agreed. "Do you mind if we make small talk then?" When Alexander established that he didn't mind, Jamie went on, "So how'd you two meet?"

"It was a party here actually. She was the daughter of the caretaker for The Manor and that time I had extended an invitation to everyone within the staff to come if they wished to share in the frivolity. The two of us were so very young then… We had an instant connection and I found her so easy to talk to and time passed us by so quickly that evening. I knew at once that she was very special. I knew she hadn't been born to privilege but she carried herself with such grace and friendliness that I knew no one could say anything against her regarding her status if they didn't know of it. As time passed, we saw more and more of one another around The Manor and eventually I offered her a permanent home here after her father passed away.

She was stubborn about my affections though. She rarely allowed me to dote upon her anything that she didn't feel she deserved or had earned for herself. I suppose I can understand her position: it could be viewed by an outsider that she was simply taking advantage of my status but it was so much the contrary.

She has always been such excellent company; my friend, my fellow bibliophile –she loved learning from books as much as I did and we spent hours in the library together. That's where I found her actually…" Alexander reflected sombrely in a quieter tone; suddenly remembering the fateful night he'd lost his beloved.

"What happened?" Jamie asked softly as he beheld both Ezra and Alexander's sad expressions.

"We had agreed that night to meet up at midnight in the library during the ball. It was a masquerade and I waited in anticipation to see if I could spot her but it was in vain. Elizabeth had told me that I should go to my room at ten minutes to midnight where I would find something from her awaiting me. The time seemed to go by so slowly. Eventually I stopped looking at the clock but I wish to God I had just looked up at it sooner because before I knew it, it was eleven fifty-four. I stole away from the party where I found the note left for me slipped under my door. She said –or at least the note said- that she could not have me throw everything away for her and that she was too proud to continue on and remain apart from me after all we'd been through together. I was led to believe she could not face the public scrutiny that would follow. She would remove herself from the picture in order for me to move on for she knew I'd be obstinate and not let her go so easily. Before the clock chimed twelve I was running to the library. I couldn't let her do this; to leave. But that damned clock chimed just as I ran down the staircase. I can still…" Alexander paused, tears glossing his eyes over as the memory played fresh in his mind. He closed them a moment and once the tears had subsided, he opened his eyes and then continued, "She'd drank poisoned wine. I was too late. She'd fallen onto the couch; I pulled her into my arms. I have never felt anything so painful as that. I would never wish it upon anyone."

"Oh my God," Jamie muttered in realization. "You mean the red couch in the library?"

"Yes. I've since rearranged the furniture so as not to remind me however I didn't have the heart to rid myself of the item."

"Oh God," Jamie repeated. It all made sense to him now; the stain on the couch was from the wine which had spilt and when he'd touched it, the uneasy feeling he'd felt must have been from the aura of the tragedy that had occurred over a century ago in that very spot.

Alexander was shaking his head slightly as his memories resurfaced to him. "I couldn't move on without her. I wanted to be with her forever but she was gone… I knew that if I lived on and eventually died I would still never see her again because she'd committed suicide. I saw only one way to be with her… I hung myself in the very same room. But instead we were all cursed to remain trapped here; in limbo. Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. Madame Leota assured us that Elizabeth would return in time; she prophesied it. So we waited. And soon, the years passed without my notice…

Oh my; here I am talking of such morbid things to you and we are about to celebrate our weddings! My apologies," Alexander offered, looking thoroughly embarrassed. "I tend to speak sometimes about a topic without realizing my tendency to continue on and on. We must change the subject."

"Don't worry about it. But uh, speaking of the library —now that you mention it— I kind of crashed my car into it…" Jamie declared slowly; feeling awful. "I couldn't get into The Manor again; the windows kept repairing themselves no matter how many times I tried to smash them open and so… Madame Leota encouraged me to try again and I realized that maybe if I drove my car through the conservatory windows I might get in… Oh God I feel so embarrassed now. I promise I will pay for all the repairs myself!"

"You crashed your vehicle? Through the windows?" Alexander muttered with raised eyebrows. He let out a chuckle of surprise. "I am honestly more curious than anything. I say we go take a look, shall we?"

Jamie felt terrible as the three of them made their way to the library on the first floor in the east wing.

But they were all extremely surprised to find that although the car was still there, the evidence of its journey through the windows into the house was missing. Everything, including the piano, was back to normal; fixed as though nothing had happened. The only sign of Jamie's struggle was the damage to the car and its windows.

"Wow I guess your house really is self-repairing!" Jamie chortled in surprise.

"Well this saves you from any expenses which I would have covered anyways myself," Alexander bemused. "I had no idea it did that…"

"Neither did I…" Ezra muttered.

"Well gee this is awkward. How am I supposed to get my car out? And where is Madame Leota?" he asked as he looked inside his car and found it empty.

"I suppose you could try driving it out the way you came in," Alexander suggested. It took some convincing but he managed to get Jamie to agree with him to do it. Alexander also insisted that he himself drive the car so that Jamie wouldn't get hurt. "I'm a ghost if you do recall. Just show me what to do and I shall do this for you. I would hate to see you get hurt should anything go wrong. Please, I insist."

Five short minutes later, the piano had been moved as well as a few other items within the conservatory and Alexander prepared to back the car out. The three men decided it would be best if Ezra went upstairs to warn the women of what they were about to do; in case the sound of the crash startled them. Once Ezra returned, Alexander started the car and after the other two backed away to the opposite side of the room, he sped the car out the window.

"Well that went well I think," he exclaimed in amusement as he rematerialized within the library just as the glass again repaired itself. "Here are your keys."

"Thanks. That was pretty cool to watch by the way. I'm trying to picture what I must have looked like coming in; I was so scared when I was behind the wheel but I'm sure it looked pretty amazing."

The other two laughed with Jamie good-naturedly.

"Well the hour's passed now and the women said they are ready upstairs. Shall we get you two to the altar?" Ezra proposed.

The two grooms looked at each other in sudden anxious excitement.

"I guess this is it," Jamie murmured.

Alexander nodded. "Lead the way Ezra. I think we're ready."

_**Author's Note: Okay who's pumped for Chapter 25?! I know I am! I am still in the process of writing it and it may take awhile because I want it to be perfect; the two couples have waited long enough for this moment I think I owe it to them! In the meantime please leave me some feedback whether positive or criticism! Thanks for your love and support readers!**_


End file.
